


Zimowy płomień

by Plague



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Time, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, winter fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plague/pseuds/Plague





	1. Prolog

Było już grubo po dwudziestej, kiedy moi koledzy zostawili mi klucze do drewnianej budki i poszli do domu. Zawinąłem sobie na nadgarstku żyłkę z kluczami i po raz kolejny rzuciłem się z deską w morze. Woda stawała się coraz cieplejsza, ale mimo to, gdy tylko wynurzałem się na powierzchnie, po moim ciele przechodziły dreszcze. Nie chciałem jednak przerywać. To było moje ostatnie spotkanie z kojącymi falami. Chwytając kolejny prąd, wyglądałem jak ryba na suchym lądzie, dążąca do małego strumienia. Tak też właśnie się czułem. Jakbym umierał od środka.

Kiedy słońce zaczęło zachodzić, z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Nie chciałem się rozstawać z tym miejscem. Zdławiłem w sobie smutek i po raz kolejny wskoczyłem do wody. Przed oczami pojawiły mi się wszystkie wspomnienia. Godziny treningów, płacz i determinacja. Lata pracy, by starsi koledzy zaczęli mnie w końcu traktować na równi, poszły na marne. Teraz to wszystko stracę.

W końcu usiadłem sfrustrowany na mokrym piasku. Ściągnąłem z włosów gumkę i odpiąłem górną część kombinezonu, przez co chłodne powietrze spokojnie przebiegało po moim ciele. Przyciągnąłem do siebie moją deskę, starając się wykreślić na niej jakiś napis. Nawet ją musiałem tutaj zostawić.

Podniosłem się na nogi i ruszyłem do małego drewnianego domku, który stał przy plaży. Otworzyłem lekko zgrzytające drzwi i zaświeciłem lampkę. Odstawiłem swój sprzęt na miejsce i wyciągnąwszy torbę z ubraniami, zacząłem się przebierać.

Przyszła wreszcie ta chwila, kiedy nie miałem już co zrobić i jedyne co mi pozostało to zostawić wszystko za sobą. Oddalałem się coraz bardziej od miejsca, w którym zostawiłem swoje serce, marząc, bym kiedyś mógł do niego powrócić.


	2. Rozdział 1

Bip bip bip. Mój budzik brutalnie wytrącił mnie ze snu. Jęknąłem głośno.

\- Zawsze musisz mnie budzić w takich momentach? - spytałem urządzenie, które w ogóle nie było wzruszone moim zachowaniem.

\- Znowu to samo? - zapytał mój brat, wchodząc do pokoju. Miał już na sobie kombinezon i polar.

\- Tak! Byliśmy o krok od czegoś więcej... - odpowiedziałem sfrustrowany, wstając z łóżka.

\- Powinieneś znaleźć sobie faceta - mówił, podając mi kolejne części garderoby.

\- Wiem - mruknąłem, odganiając od siebie złe wspomnienia.

\- Nie martw się braciszku, w końcu znajdziesz kogoś, kto cie doceni. A teraz koniec użalania się nad sobą, zrobię nam śniadanie i widzimy się na dole.

\- Jasne - odparłem i zacząłem szukać kasku i gogli.

Gdy już wszystko miałem, zszedłem na dół do magazynu po deskę i buty, które ubrałem w przedpokoju. Na dworze już czekał na mnie Dylan z podobnym zestawem.

Przeszliśmy na tył naszego domu, gdzie znajdowała się brama prowadząca do wyciągu narciarskiego. Było dość wcześnie, ale jeden z pracowników zawsze przychodził o takiej porze, by sprawdzić czy wszystko działa, tak jak powinno. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do niego milutko, tak jakbyśmy nadal mieli po trzynaście lat, dzięki czemu pozwolił nam użyć maszynerii. Wjechaliśmy na górę, po czym ruszyliśmy na kolejny wyciąg. Przy naszym domu znajdowała się górka dla amatorów. Żeby poczuć prawdziwą frajdę, trzeba było dostać się na sam szczyt. Widać było z niego całą okolice, w tym nasz niemały dom. Nasza mama prowadziła kurort, do którego przyjeżdżały głównie rodziny z dziećmi. Mieliśmy to do siebie, że w czasie ferii uczyliśmy maluchy stawiać pierwsze kroki na nartach. Ja prowadziłem młodszych, a Dylan starszych. Dzięki temu mogliśmy dostatecznie pomóc w prowadzeniu rodzinnego biznesu.

Odetchnąłem zimnym górskim powietrzem i w końcu naprawdę poczułem się jak w domu. Bez zawahania wybraliśmy najtrudniejszą trasę. Urodziliśmy się w tym miejscu, jazda na desce czy nartach była dla nas tak samo naturalna jak oddychanie. Uwielbiałem czuć śnieg pod butami i świst wiatru w uszach. Stając na samej górze miałem wrażenie, że mogę zdobyć cały świat.

Oboje lubiliśmy szybką jazdę. Strome i śliskie stoki nie były niczym strasznym. Gdzie nie pomagała prędkość, tam ratowała nas technika. Pod tym względem łatwo można było dostrzec w nas podobieństwo. Jednak z wyglądu nie było to tak oczywiste. Byłem dość niskim zadziornym, ale też i sumiennym chłopakiem. Miałem brązowe włosy i jasną karnacje, która dzięki Londyńskiej (nie)pogodzie nigdy nie przybierała ciemniejszych odcieni. Dylan był bardziej podobny do naszego ojca. Postawny, wysoki, z jaśniejszymi brązowymi włosami, w których pod słońce widać było rude przebłyski. Miał ładne szare oczy, takie jak moje, i serdeczny uśmiech. Z charakteru też byliśmy różni. Zawsze zatrzymywałem swoje wszystkie uczucia i myśli w sobie, skupiałem się głównie na nauce, choć czasem lubiłem wyjść gdzieś ze znajomymi. Mój brat uwielbiał imprezy, miał dużo przyjaciół, dziewczynę... Ale mieliśmy też dużo cech wspólnych! Oboje mieliśmy dryg do uczenia się języków, kochaliśmy góry i dobre książki, a przede wszystkim ogromne znaczenie miała dla nas rodzina. Nie chodziło o to, że wychowywaliśmy się bez ojca i szukaliśmy w sobie wsparcia, zdecydowanie nie. Po prostu znaliśmy się na wylot i rozumieliśmy się bez słów.

Po wykonaniu serii zjazdów byliśmy naprawdę zmęczeni, ale nie straciliśmy zapału. Zjedliśmy tylko przygotowane przez Dylana śniadanie i znowu pomknęliśmy do góry.

Wróciliśmy do domu cali zgrzani. Już w progu ściągnęliśmy z siebie wierzchnią odzież. Zobaczyłem na korytarzu różne torby i sprzęt narciarski. To oznaczało jedno - przyjechali nowi goście. Cały ośrodek obejmował jedynie nasz dom. Na każdym z trzej pięter mieściły się również trzy apartamenty, różniące się od siebie wielkością. Razem z Mamą i Dylanem zajmowaliśmy poddasze. W piwnicy znajdowała się też siłownia i bawialnia dla małych dzieciaków.

Zanieśliśmy cały sprzęt do magazynku i poszliśmy się wykąpać. Na górze znajdował się duży salon, połączony z małą kuchenką, choć w ogóle nie była nam ona potrzebna. Przywykliśmy jadać na parterze, gdzie znajdowała się stołówka i kuchnia. Oprócz tego każdy domownik miał osobny pokój i łazienkę, przez co unikaliśmy wielu sprzeczek.

Ubrałem na siebie zwężane dresy i luźną granatową koszulkę. Ogarnąłem jeszcze mój pokój - pościeliłem łóżko i dałem przepocone ubrania do prania. Lubiłem mieć porządek w swoich rzeczach.

Wyszedłem z pokoju i omal się nie wywróciłem, gdy koło mnie przemknął mój brat. Zaśmiałem się głośno, od zawsze był wielkim głodomorem. Przed wejściem wygładziłem ubrania i rozwiałem palcami włosy, chciałem zrobić dobre wrażenie.

Znalazłszy się w jadalni zobaczyłem, że wszystkie stoliki były zajęte, a przy nich panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Uśmiechałem się do wszystkich po drodze do kuchni, wyłapując wzrokiem moich nowych podopiecznych. Przeszedłem przez metalowe drzwi z tabliczką "Dla personelu". Zobaczyłem jak mama razem z panią Darcy ostatecznie przyprawiają przygotowane potrawy. Dla niektórych jest to strasznie trudne, przygotować posiłek dla tak licznej grupy, ale one to uwielbiały.

Podszedłem do mojej rodzicielki od tyłu i przytulając się do jej pleców, ucałowałem jej policzek. Była dość drobną kobietą z brązowymi oczami i kruczoczarnymi kręconymi włosami. Wyglądała niepozornie, ale jej wielkie serce sprawiało cuda. Nie było dla niej rzeczy niemożliwych. Zawsze była spokojna i wyrozumiała, mieliśmy naprawdę dobry kontakt.

\- Możecie to chłopcy zanieść na sale? - zwróciła się do mnie i do Dylana, który właśnie wyszedł z magazynu, ze zjedzonym do połowy jabłkiem.

Przytaknęliśmy i wspólnie przetransportowaliśmy wszystkie naczynia na sale. Stwarzaliśmy mały stół Szwecki, by każdy gość czuł się komfortowo.

\- Gapi się na ciebie - szepnął mój brat, gdy wracaliśmy i skinął głową, na stojący pod oknem stolik.

Odwróciłem się subtelnie, dostrzegając pięcioosobową rodzinę. Oprócz dwójki rodziców, którzy swoją drogą wyglądali na bardzo bogatych i sztucznych ludzi, siedziała tam trójka dzieci. Najmłodsza z nich - brązowowłosa dziewczynka, wyglądająca na nie więcej niż pięć lat, starała się zwrócić uwagę jednego ze swoich braci. To właśnie on mi się przypatrywał. Miał ładną, opaloną cerę, jasne włosy i złote oczy. Kości policzkowe cudownie odznaczały się na chudej twarzy i z zadowoleniem przyznałem, że chłopak nie jest zbyt niski. Miał rozciągnięte barki (na pewno przez jakiś sport) i ładną sylwetkę. Odnalazłem jego wzrok i puściłem mu oko. Zarumienił się słodko i uparcie wpatrzył się w swojego brata. Był on totalnym przeciwieństwem pierwszego. Niski brunet ze słuchawkami w uszach. Patrzył na wszystko z góry i jednoznacznie dawał wszystkim do zrozumienia, że wolałby być zupełnie gdzieś indziej. Również był przystojny, ale brakowało mu tej egzotyczności. Wróciłem do kuchni z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Spodobał ci się - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał, stając przede mną z założonymi rękoma.

\- Owszem - powiedziałem, poprawiając włosy. - Wygląda na miłego gościa.

\- Wiesz, że nie chce, abyś cierpiał. Znowu...

Westchnąłem ciężko. Mój ostatni związek nie skończył się zbyt dobrze. Związałem się z dość zaborczym palantem, który zdradzał mnie na prawo i lewo, a ja udawałem, że tego nie zauważam. Byłem głupi.

\- Nie jest ani trochę podobny do Deana. Poza tym, chce go tylko bliżej poznać, nie masz się o co martwic braciszku.

Jeszcze chwilę patrzył na mnie z troską, ale szybko zmienił wyraz twarzy.

\- Po obiedzie spotykam się z Jenny, idziemy na spacer. Może chcesz się przyłączyć?

Jenny była zarówno dziewczyną mojego brata, jak i moją przyjaciółką. Często wychodziliśmy gdzieś razem, ale starałem się to ograniczać. I ja i oni potrzebowaliśmy czasem chwili dla siebie.

\- Nie, dzięki. Pójdę poznać dzieciaki i może dowiem się czegoś więcej o nim.

Dylan przytaknął i podał mi talerz z jedzeniem. Weszliśmy do jadalni i zajęliśmy mały stolik, stojący z boku. Po chwili dołączyła do nas mama wraz z panią Darcy. Jedliśmy posiłek, rozmawiając wesoło. Wszyscy cieszyliśmy się tą chwilą, gdyż nie często z Dylanem byliśmy w domu. Oboje studiowaliśmy za granicą, ja w Londynie, a mój brat w Paryżu. Byłem na filologi angielskiej, miałem łatwość do przyswajania języków, a we wcześniejszych latach nie znałem go tak dokładnie. Goście przyjeżdżali do nas głownie z Niemiec, Francji czy Hiszpanii, dopiero niedawno zaczęli się pojawiać ludzie z dalszych regionów. Był to już mój drugi rok nauki i mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że nie żałuje swojej decyzji. Dylan za to wybrał sztukę współczesną. Miał dobre oko, talent i interesował się tym, co pozwalało mu się wciąż rozwijać. Tak duża odległość między naszym domem była uciążliwa. Ceniliśmy rodzinę, ale mogliśmy wracać do domu jedynie na przerwę letnią i świąteczną, którą wydłużaliśmy maksymalnie.

Po kilkunastu minutach ludzie zaczęli wychodzić. Rzuciłem jeszcze okiem na oddalającego się blondyna. Mogłem teraz dokładnie ocenić jego figurę. Był chudy i dość wysoki, wyższy ode mnie. Miał długie, ładne nogi i wąską talie. Potrząsnąłem głową, odrywając niepotrzebne myśli, za dużo sobie wyobrażałem.

Podziękowałem za posiłek i zacząłem zbierać brudne naczynia ze stolików. Nie miałem konkretnych planów na popołudnie, dlatego zaoferowałem, że posprzątam całą sale, co moja rodzina przyjęła z wdzięcznością. Każdy miał lepsze rzeczy do roboty.

Zostałem sam, ścierając powoli bród ze stolików. Lubiłem przebywać w domu. Nawet taka prosta czynność sprawiała mi radość w tym miejscu. Mimo, że łatwo nawiązywałem znajomości, to oprócz mojej rodziny, nie miałem z kim szczerze porozmawiać o moich marzeniach, pragnieniach czy lękach. Wszystko dusiłem w sobie, co stawało się coraz bardziej uciążliwe. Jedynie Jenny znała mnie na wylot, ale od czasu, gdy zaczęła się spotykać z Dylanem, poświęcała czas jemu, nie mnie. Oczywiście nie miałem jej tego za złe, byli naprawdę dobraną parą. Czasem zazdrościłem im tego. Sam nie potrafiłem nikogo znaleźć, a większość moich poprzednich związków nie trwała dłużej niż dwa czy trzy miesiące. Odetchnąłem zmęczony swoimi myślami i starałem się je wyrzucić z głowy.

Zszedłem do piwnicy, prosto do sali dla dzieciaków. W pomieszczeniu znajdowało się mnóstwo zabawek, gier czy książek, w skrócie wszystko o czym każde dziecko marzy. Oprócz tego, w dalszej części, znajdował się barek dla dorosłych, gdzie można było zrobić sobie kawę i herbatę, a także przygotować szybki posiłek. Dodatkowo, były jeszcze wygodne kanapy i fotele, z których można było pilnować dzieci.

W środku zastałem dość liczną grupę. Wszystkich maluchów było razem dwanaście, ale z zadowoleniem przyznałem, że na stoku będę opiekować się tylko piątką z nich. Wszedłem w centralny punkt ich zabawy i przedstawiłem im się. Lubiłem w dzieciach to, że potrafiły tak łatwo nawiązać kontakt pomimo, że nie mówią tym samym językiem, czy mają inny kolor skóry. Niektórzy dorośli powinni się od nich uczyć.

Wszyscy szybko mnie zaakceptowali i włączyli do gry. Wśród nich była brązowowłosa dziewczynka, ta która siedziała wraz z interesującym blondynem przy stoliku. Mała miała na imię Chloe i była strasznie słodka, nie potrafiłem jej odmówić kolejnych zabaw.

Po półtorej godziny byłem naprawdę zmęczony. Zrobiłem sobie herbatę i usiadłem obok, na miękkim fotelu. Ze zdziwieniem zauważyłem, że na oddalonej kanapie, siedział jeden z braci Chloe. Brunet był zapatrzony w swojego smartfona, a przez słuchawki w uszach nic do niego nie docierało. Włosy opadały mu na oczy, a on cały czas próbował je ułożyć. Było to dość urocze, jednak nie czułem nic szczególnego. Był zbyt podobny do mojego byłego, co dostatecznie mnie odpychało. Chłopak nerwowo patrzył na zegarek, wystukując jakąś melodie palcami.

W pewnym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadł blondyn. Jego jasne włosy były jeszcze mokre, co w połączaniu z zarumienionymi policzkami i złotymi, błyszczącymi oczami, stwarzało naprawdę piękną całość. Zakłopotany rozglądał się po sali. Gdy tylko Chloe go zobaczyła, odłączyła się od zabawy i rzuciła mu się w ramiona.

\- Nareszcie - warknął brunet, który ściągnął słuchawki i podszedł do rodzeństwa. - Miałeś tu być piętnaści minut temu!

Piękny brytyjski akcent. Oznaczało to tylko tyle, że musieli być rdzennymi anglikami, co niezmiernie mnie ucieszyło.

\- Przepraszam - odparł skruszony chłopak. - Musiałem jeszcze coś zrobić.

\- Następnym razem pilnuj czasu - syknął i uderzył blondyna z barka, po czym wyszedł.

\- Powiało chłodem - mruknąłem, przykuwając uwagę rodzeństwa.

\- Idź do dzieci - polecił dziewczynce, która bez gadania wróciła do zabawy.

\- Przepraszam za niego, jest troszkę nerwowy - zwrócił się do mnie.

\- To nie ty powinieneś tu przepraszać i na pewno nie mnie - mruknąłem, popijając herbatę. - Jestem Jared.

Blondyn ujął moją wyciągniętą dłoń i z uśmiechem powiedział:

\- Cody.

Chłopak usiadł na drugim fotelu i zapatrzył się na swoje buty.

\- Skąd jesteście? - spytałem, choć miałem już swoje podejrzenia.

\- Mieszkamy w Londynie, w dzielnicy Knightsbridge.

Przyznam, że zrobił na mnie wrażenie. To było uosobienie bogactwa, szyku i klasy. Każdy chciał tam mieszkać, albo mieć kontakty w wyższej klasie.

\- Ty mieszkasz tutaj, prawda? - Podniósł na mnie złote zaciekawione oczy, przez które nie mogłem skupić się na pytaniu.

\- Nie do końca. Studiuje filologie angielską na UCL, dlatego większość czasu spędzam w Anglii.

\- To słychać, twój angielski jest świetny. Nie rozpoznałbym w tobie Włocha. - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Grazie. - Odwzajemniłem uśmiech i napiłem się herbaty.

Rozmawialiśmy bardzo długo. O swoich przyzwyczajeniach, zwyczajach czy pasjach. Oboje byliśmy zrelaksowani i nie wiedzieliśmy, kiedy ten czas tak szybko zleciał. Koło godziny dziewiętnastej pokój zaczął pustoszeć. Cody razem z Chloe również wyszli, gdyż dziewczynka była już śpiąca. Odczekałem jeszcze chwile, aż ostatnie dziecko poszło na górę i zacząłem sprzątać zabawki. Mimo, że tego dnia nie robiłem nic nadzwyczajnego, czułem się bardzo zmęczony. W żółwim tempie zbierałem wszystkie klocki i kredki, porozrzucane po podłodze.

Nagle do pokoju wrócił Cody, z tajemniczym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Zapomniałeś czegoś? - mruknąłem, starając się nie ziewać.

\- Nie zostawiłbym cie z takim bałaganem.

Przytaknąłem tylko i dalej układałem zabawki. W końcu, gdy wszystko ogarnęliśmy, mogliśmy wracać.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się na jego piętrze, chłopak stanął przy drzwiach i uśmiechnął się do mnie.

\- Dziękuje za wszystko - powiedziałem, opierając się o ścianę.

\- Nie ma za co, ciesze się że mogłem pomóc. Poza tym, spędzanie z tobą czasu jest dla mnie przyjemnością. - Cody zarumienił się słodko, co tylko spotęgowało przyjemne uczucie w moim brzuchu.

\- Do zobaczenia jutro na stoku, dobranoc - powiedziałem wesoło i zacząłem wspinać się po schodach na swoje piętro.

\- Śpij dobrze. - Usłyszałem jeszcze, po czym blondyn zniknął za drzwiami.

Przygryzłem dolną wargę powstrzymując głupi uśmiech cisnący się na moje usta. Chłopak zawrócił mi w głowie.


	3. Rozdział 2

Tego dnia Dylanowi nie chciało się wstawać na deskę, dlatego zostałem sam. Ubrałem się porządnie i wyrażając swoje niezadowolenie głębokim westchnięciem, zszedłem na dół. Usłyszałem jakieś szmery dochodzące z kuchni, więc od razu, kierowany swoją ciekawością, poszedłem w tamtym kierunku. Strasznie się zdziwiłem, widząc zaspanego Cody'ego, który robił sobie herbatę.

\- Co ty tu robisz o tej porze? Jest jeszcze przed szóstą - mruknąłem, podchodząc do niego.

Chłopak podskoczył na dźwięk mojego głosu i przetarł oczy.

\- Przestraszyłeś mnie! - wytknął. - Nie mogę spać.

Blondyn usiadł przy stoliku, zabierając ze sobą kubek.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytałem, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko.

Przez chwilę się nie odzywał, aż w końcu wydusił słabo:

\- Pewnie wyda ci się to bardzo dziecinne i głupie, ale... boje się.

Spuścił ze mnie wzrok, ogrzewając ręce na kubku.

\- Czego? - Może zbytnio dociekałem, ale chciałem wiedzieć, co mogło go tak przerazić.

\- Jeździć na nartach! - wyrzucił szybko z siebie, rumieniąc się siarczyście.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko. Myślałem o czymś dużo gorszym.

\- Nie masz się czego bać, mój brat cie wszystkiego nauczy - powiedziałem, ściskając jego dłoń, by choć trochę dodać mu otuchy.

Cody zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, ale odetchnął lekko.

\- Miałem nadzieje, że to ty będziesz mnie uczyć - mruknął, upijając łyk herbaty.

\- Mogę przyjść ci pomóc, jak tylko skończę swoje zajęcia - odpowiedziałem, wstając od stołu.

Nie chciałem pokazać jak bardzo ucieszyło mnie to co powiedział.

\- Idź się jeszcze zdrzemnąć i się nie martw, wszystko będzie dobrze. Ja lecę na stok! - Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i wyszedłem z kuchni.

Wspinając się pod górę, cały czas miałem w głowie tego chłopaka, który z chwili na chwile stawał się coraz bardziej interesujący. Mknąłem szybko po miękkim puchu, wciąż zastanawiając się, co może z tego wyniknąć. Niestety mam to do siebie, że jestem wielkim romantykiem i wydaje mi się, że z każdej znajomości wyjdzie miłość aż po grób, co tylko kończy się załamaniem. Jednak nie potrafiłem inaczej, byłem marzycielem setnego poziomu. Zamiast skupiać się na drodze, wolałem rozmyślać o jego oczach czy uśmiechu. Nie zauważyłem nawet, kiedy ludzi zaczęło przybywać a co za tym idzie, zbliżała się pora śniadania. Zabrałem swój sprzęt i wróciłem do domu. Nie lubiłem jeździć samotnie po przeludnionym stoku.

Ubranie zrzuciłem z siebie przed domem, gdyż było mi bardzo ciepło. Jak zawsze odłożyłem deskę do magazynu, wziąłem prysznic i zszedłem na dół na posiłek. Wszyscy już siedzieli przy stole, włączając w to moją rodzinę, dlatego swoim przybyciem zrobiłem lekkie zamieszanie. Uśmiechnąłem się do wszystkich uroczo i mrugnąłem do Cody'ego, który swoją drogą wyglądał dużo lepiej. W końcu wylądowałem na miejscu obok mojego brata i zabrałem się do jedzenia. Musiałem się spieszyć, bo czekała na mnie dwugodzinna walka z maluchami, więc musiałem się jeszcze przygotować.

\- Przyjdzie dzisiaj wieczorem Jenny, pooglądać coś. Może zaprosisz swojego blond przystojniaka i dołączycie do nas? - mruknął mi do ucha Dylan.

Zastanawiałem się chwile. Przed oczami pojawił mi się widok tulącego się do mnie Cody'ego, więc zgodziłem się bez wahania.

Napełniłem szybko brzuch i biegiem dotarłem do mojego pokoju. Musiałem się ciepło ubrać, ale też tak, abym mógł się szybko przemieszczać z miejsca na miejsce. Wyciągnąłem swoje narty, cały dodatkowy osprzęt i identyfikator, po czym znowu musiałem wrócić na stok. Poprosiłem o zmniejszenie prędkości na wyciągu, by dzieciaki od razu się nie zniechęciły.

Po kilkunastu minutach zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze pociechy. Kolejno trzy dziewczynki i dwóch chłopców. Była Greta z Niemiec, Alice z Francji i siostra Cody'ego oraz Tomek z Polski i Frank - brat bliźniak Grety. Przedstawiłem się i pomogłem dzieciakom poradzić sobie ze sprzętem narciarskim. Podobało mi się to, że nie marudzili i nie byli zbyt głośni. W skupieniu słuchali tego co mówię i wykonywali wszystkie czynności całkiem sprawnie.

W końcu znaleźliśmy się na stoku, gdzie pokazałem im jak jeździć pługiem. Bliźniaki radziły sobie naprawdę świetnie. Już za pierwszym razem wyczuły narty oraz znalazły równowagę. Innym szło nieco gorzej, ale też byłem zadowolony. Kiedy mała Alice wreszcie zjechała bez żadnej wywrotki na dół, westchnąłem z dumy. Te dziewięćdziesiąt minut zleciało mi strasznie szybko. Niestety musieliśmy się zebrać, gdyż dzieciaki były już zziębnięte i głodne. Pomogłem im wrócić do ośrodka, gdzie oddałem je pod opiekę rodziców. Czekała mnie jeszcze godzinka popołudniowych zajęć z nimi, ale wcześniej mieliśmy obiad.

Nie byłem głodny, dlatego od razu wskoczyłem pod prysznic i przebrałem się w czyste ciuchy. Zszedłem też na dół i przygotowałem zabawę dla moich milusińskich. Wyciągnąłem farby i wielki arkusz papieru. Oczywiście nie chodziło o nudne malowanie pędzlami, tylko o połączenie zabawy z kreatywnością.

Po pół godzinie cała piątka wmaszerowała do pokoju zabaw i rzuciła się na farby. Wystarczyło pięć minut żeby były brudne od stóp do głów. Ręce - którymi malowaliśmy - były umorusane aż po łokcie! Jednak udało nam się stworzyć całkiem ładną kompozycje. Maluchy namalowały całą swoją gromadkę na stoku, razem ze mną (nie wyglądałem najlepiej) i cały pozostały krajobraz. Zrobiło mi się bardzo miło, kiedy Alice uznała, ze jestem "kochany". Lubiłem w dzieciach to, że zawsze były szczere.

Powiesiliśmy nasze dzieło na ścianie, tak by każdy mógł je zobaczyć i poszliśmy się umyć. Na szczęście nie angażowałem aż tylu kończyn przy rysunku, także wystarczyło zwykłe mycie rąk. Zerknąłem na zegarek i zauważyłem, że zajęcia mojego brata zaczęły się godzinę temu. Poszedłem wolnym krokiem na stok i pomachałem mu z daleka. Dylan podjechał do mnie i wskazał na osobę siedzącą przy wyciągu.

\- W ogóle mu nie idzie - mruknął. - Może ty dasz radę?

Zachichotałem i poszedłem w stronę Cody'ego.

Chłopak siedział zupełnie wyprany z życia pod płotem i starał się zdjąć rękawice narciarskie z dłoni.

\- Czekaj - powiedziałem i pomogłem mu z odzieżą. - Jak ci idzie?

\- Beznadziejnie - warknął i wstał na nogi.

\- Nie mogło być tak źle...

Blondyn popatrzył na mnie tak, że wiedziałem, że było naprawdę kiepsko.

\- Zabierz mnie stąd - jęknął zrozpaczony.

Pomogłem mu w niesieniu nart i starałem się jakoś podtrzymać na duchu. Odłożyliśmy rzeczy i zaciągnąłem go do kuchni. Chłopak przysiadł na blacie, a ja zabrałem się za robienie gorącej czekolady.

\- To naprawdę nie twoja bajka - przyznałem chłopakowi.

\- Uh, wiem. Moim domem jest słonce i plaża, a nie trzydzieści stopni mrozu i wysokie góry. To po prostu nie dla mnie - mówił niechętnie, patrząc na swoje dłonie.

Wręczyłem mu kubek pełny cudownego napoju i przysiadłem obok.

\- Jeszcze ci udowodnię, że zima jest piękna, zaczynając od tego.

Stuknęliśmy się kubkami.

\- Pyszne - mruknął, wypijając pół szklanki na raz.

\- Wiem! - odparłem z dumą.

\- Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy wieczór? - zapytałem mimochodem, w duchu modląc się by zaprzeczył.

\- Nie, raczej nie - powiedział, oblizując usta z czekolady.

Starłem ją z policzka, zastanawiając się jak w ogóle się tam znalazła.

\- Porywam cie po kolacji. - Mrugnąłem do niego zalotnie i włożyłem brudne naczynia do zlewu.

Gdy wychodził, usłyszałem jeszcze:

\- Nie mogę się doczekać.

Po kolacji oczywiście musiałem posprzątać. Nie mogłem liczyć na Dylana, bo przyszła Jenny i uznała, ze pójdą wybrać film. Jen była naprawdę śliczną dziewczyną, musiałem jej to przyznać. Miała długie, czarne, kręcone włosy i zielone oczy. Była dość wysoka, a przy tym szczupła. Gdybym tylko był hetero, to pewnie sam bym na nią leciał.

Westchnąłem ciężko, czyszcząc ostatni stół i wszedłem do kuchni. Moja mama myła naczynia, których nie mogła wsadzić do zmywarki.

\- Dziękuje kochanie - powiedziała, uśmiechając się do mnie z matczyną miłością w oczach.

Wszedłem do spiżarni, by wyciągnąć jakieś przekąski na wieczór. Usłyszałem jak ktoś przechodzi przez drzwi.

\- Zgubił się pan? - Mama jak zwykle była nad wyraz uprzejma.

\- Uh, szukam Jareda - powiedział skrępowany Cody, co dla mnie było naprawdę słodkie.

\- Już idę! - krzyknąłem, zabierając sok, cole, popcorn, paluszki, jakieś ciastka i chipsy. Wróciłem do kuchni obładowany jak boj hotelowy, co blondyn przyjął wybuchem śmiechu. Od razu rzucił mi się na pomoc, zabierając połowę rzeczy.

\- Mamo to Cody, przyjechał do nas wraz z rodziną z Anglii. Cody to moja mama, najlepsza i najukochańsza osoba pod słońcem - przedstawiłem ich sobie.

Na szczęście obyło się bez totalnej katastrofy już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, co przyjąłem z niemałą ulgą. Moja rodzicielka wymieniła dwa zdania z anglikiem i wyszliśmy z kuchni.

\- Zjemy tyle? - zapytał chłopak, przeglądają słodycze.

\- Mój brat jest wielkim łasuchem - mruknąłem i wpuściłem go do naszego "mieszkania".

Ciekawie rozglądał się dookoła, przez co zaśmiałem się pod nosem. Poprowadziłem go do salonu, gdzie na dywanie, z moim bratem, siedziała jego dziewczyna.

\- Cześć Jen - przywitałem się.

Para wybierała film z porozrzucanych płyt.

\- Poznaj Cody'ego.

Brunetka podniosła się i podała chłopakowi rękę, którą ujął mocno.

\- Jenny, przyjaciółka młodszego i dziewczyna starszego. Możesz mi mówić Jen - powiedziała na jednym wdechu.

To było dla niej naturalne. Uwielbiała opowiadać o wszystkim, nie ważne czy kogoś to interesowało czy nie. Rzadko bywała milcząca, jedynie gdy sytuacja tego wymagała lub nie miała humoru.

\- Cody - mruknął blondyn, patrząc na mnie zakłopotany.

Rzuciłem przysmaki na stół, dając jemu znać skinieniem głowy by zrobił to samo.

\- To co oglądamy? - zapytałem, rozwalając się na kanapie.

\- Jakiś psychologiczny thriller, nie martw się, nie horror. - Dylan zaśmiał się, wkładając płytę do odtwarzacza.

\- Nieśmieszne braciszku - warknąłem i porwałem ze stolika popcorn.

Nienawidziłem kiedy się ze mnie nabijał. Kiedyś oglądaliśmy we dwóch okropny horror, oczywiście bez wiedzy mamy. Od tamtego czasu panicznie boje się jakichkolwiek produkcji tego typu. Mogę wtedy zachowywać się jak stuprocentowa panienka - drę się, piszczę i uciekam z klasą wartą słonia.

Prychnąłem jeszcze, pokazując bratu swoje oburzenie i zacząłem oglądać film. Na szczęście kanapa była całkiem duża, więc razem z Cody'm mogliśmy się odciąć od migdalącej się pary.

Na początku film był nudny. Bardziej skupiałem się na wyjadaniu popcornu z miski niż na biegu wydarzeń. Zapadałem się co chwile w kanapę, starając się wygodnie ułożyć. Siedzący obok mnie blondyn przysunął się i oparł głowę na moim ramieniu. Oczywiście nie miałem nic przeciwko.

W końcu wkręciłem się w losy introwertyka, który narobił sobie kłopotów, przez różne przekręty pieniężne. Lubiłem takie historie, które trzymały w napięciu i wzbudzały empatie do głównego bohatera. Zagadki i jakieś pokręcone powiązania to też było to, co naprawdę uwielbiałem.

Popatrzyłem na Cody'ego, który wyglądał na strasznie zmęczonego. Starał się skupić na ekranie, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. Dzisiejszy dzień nie był dla niego łaskawy. Złapałem go za ramiona i ułożyłem jego głowę na moich kolanach. Blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie z wdzięcznością. Puściłem mu oko i zawinąłem na palec kosmyk jego włosów. Zerknąłem jeszcze na mojego brata, który akurat był zbyt zajęty swoją dziewczyną, by zwrócić na nas uwagę. Zacząłem gładzić Cody'ego delikatnie po plecach, dzięki czemu rozluźnił się odrobinę.

Wróciłem do oglądania filmu. Zakochana para wyszła w połowie, tłumacząc się zmęczeniem. Cieszyłem się, że mama była za drzwiami. Przynajmniej nie próbowali posunąć się do czegoś więcej...

Kiedy na ekranie pojawiły się napisy końcowe, spojrzałem na pogrążoną we śnie twarz chłopaka. Wyglądał tak słodko i niewinnie. Ułożyłem go delikatnie na kanapie, przykrywając ciepłym kocem. Nie miałem serca go budzić, a w razie czego mój pokój był najbliżej salonu.

Wyłączyłem telewizor i pogasiłem światła. Zauważyłem, że w pokoju mojej mamy nadal się świeci. Zapukałem do drzwi, czekając na pozwolenie.

\- Wejdź, proszę - powiedziała cicho.

Zastałem ją leżącą w łóżku z książką w ręce i okularach na nosie. Przysiadłem na jej łóżku.

\- Powinnaś już się kłaść. Przecież jutro znowu wcześnie wstajesz - mruknąłem.

Nie chciałem mówić o tym głośno, ale martwiłem się o nią i miałem duże wyrzuty sumienia, że wyjechałem na studia za granice.

\- Nie musisz się o mnie martwić kochanie. Nie wiedziałam, że tak szybko dojdzie do tego, że mój malutki synuś będzie dbał o mnie, a nie odwrotnie - powiedziała, uśmiechając się pogodnie.

\- Po prostu powinnaś więcej odpoczywać - westchnąłem.

\- Ten chłopak, Cody. Co o nim wiesz?

Oczywiście nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie zmieniła tematu. Dodatkowo wzmianka o chłopaku sprawiła, ze serce zabiło mi dwa razy mocniej.

\- Jest anglikiem. Miły, dobry i serdeczny chłopak.

\- Rozumiem - powiedziała tym swoim matczynym tonem, mówiącym "widzę jak się ślinisz na jego widok". - Ciesze się, że jesteście w domu. bardzo za wami tęsknie.

\- My za tobą też - szepnąłem i zacząłem wycofywać się z pokoju, by się nie rozkleić.

Może i byłem mięczakiem, ale rodzina stanowiła dla mnie naprawdę wielką wartość.

\- Pójdę już, dobranoc.

Nie chciało mi się już kąpać, dlatego zdjąłem koszulkę i spodnie, zostając w samych bokserkach. Wrzuciłem ciuchy do kosza na pranie i wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Zostawiłem otwarte drzwi - na wszelki wypadek i położyłem się do łóżka. pościel była tak ciepła i miękka, co jeszcze bardziej mnie zmorzyło. Odpłynąłem dziwnie spokojny.


	4. Rozdział 3

Nie, proszę nie! Mamo! Proszę, nie!

Ze snu wybudziły mnie krzyki z salonu. Na początku nie zwracałem na to uwagi, zrzucając to na wytwór mojej wyobraźni, ale gdy świadomość powoli do mnie wracała, przetarłem twarz i zrzuciłem z siebie koc. Szybko opuściłem swój pokój, przypominając sobie, że przystojny anglik zasnął na naszej kanapie, z której najwyraźniej musiał spaść, gdyż zastałem go na podłodze. Przez jego ciało przebiegały dreszcze, a dodatkowo chłopak rzucał się i co chwile z pomiędzy jego ust wydobywało się zawodzenie. Podszedłem do niego i delikatnie nim potrząsnąłem. Na szczęście to wystarczyło, najwyraźniej jego sen był dość płytki. Otworzył swoje jasne oczy, w których widziałem jedynie przerażenie.

— Hej, już wszystko w porządku — powiedziałem miękko. — Jestem tu.

Przejechałem dłonią po jego złotych włosach, starając się uspokoić zarówno siebie jak i mojego towarzysza. Ten po paru minutach odetchnął ciężko i wstał na nogi. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że koc zsunął się z jego ciała, przez co Cody całą noc leżał bez przykrycia. Jego ciało było zimne.

— Moment — rzuciłem i wróciłem do swojego pokoju.

Wygrzebałem z szafy jedną z moich grubych bluz, w których uwielbiałem siedzieć w długie wieczory. Podałem ją chłopakowi, z zaskoczeniem przyznając, że piaskowy kolor ubrania idealnie pasuje do jego oczu. On przyjął je z wdzięcznością i usiedliśmy razem na kanapie, po przeciwnych stronach. Opieraliśmy się plecami o boki sofy, a nasze gołe stopy ocierały się o siebie, przez co wydawało się to dużo bardziej intymne.

— Myślę, że teraz możemy zacząć przesłuchanie. — Uśmiechnąłem się łagodnie do chłopaka. — Co ci się śniło? Strasznie krzyczałeś...

Cody jęknął i przetarł twarz.

— Przepraszam, że cie obudziłem — mruknął, zaciskając mocno pięści. — Nie powinienem zostawać, w ogóle przychodzić. Narobiłem ci tylko kłopotu.

— Hej, nie mów tak — odparłem i chwyciłem go za dłoń, która była przyjemnie ciepła. — To żaden kłopot. Po prostu jeśli coś cie męczy i chciałbyś się wygadać, to polecam się, jestem dobrym słuchaczem.

Posłałem w jego kierunku promienny uśmiech, który odwzajemnił delikatnie. Siedzieliśmy chwilę w ciszy, po czym chłopak wsunął palce pomiędzy moje i odchrząknął.

— Kiedy byłem małym szkrabem, codziennie jeździłem z rodzicami na plażę. Prowadzili małe bistro przy wybrzeżu, gdzie spędziłem wszystkie lata mojego dzieciństwa na pomaganiu im, czy po prostu wylegiwaniu się na gorącym piasku, obserwując starszych kolegów na deskach. Gdy poszedłem do szkoły, to odrabiałem tam lekcje i uczyłem się, jedynie ograniczając czasowo poprzednie zajęcia.

— Kilka dni po moich dwunastych urodzinach, rodzice jak co dzień przyjechali po mnie do szkoły i zabrali na plaże. Spędziłem tam naprawdę wspaniały dzień, rozmawiając z różnymi surferami, którzy dawali mi rady co do mojego stylu i sprzętu. Cieszyłem się, że powoli włączali mnie w swoje grono, choć byłem jeszcze bardzo młody. W każdym razie, po skończonej pracy, mieliśmy wracać samochodem do domu. Było już ciemno, a moi rodzice chcieli jak najszybciej być w domu. Z naprzeciwka wyjechało auto, które chciało wyprzedzić ciężarówkę jadącą przed nim. Niestety jego kierowca źle przyrównał odległość do prędkości. Mój tata musiał gwałtownie zjechać z drogi, by nie zaliczyć czołówki. Jednak wpadliśmy prosto na potężne drzewo, które rosło kilka metrów od jezdni. Siła uderzenia zrobiła swoje, niewiele z tego pamiętam. Obudziłem się na posterunku policji, gdzie pewien młody posterunkowy starał się wytłumaczyć mi co się stało i jak będzie wyglądała moja przyszłość, bez rodziców.

Patrzyłem w szoku na chłopaka, ale on jedynie zaśmiał się i pogładził kciukiem moją dłoń.

— To nie jest taka wielka tajemnica, że zostałem adoptowany, naprawdę. Londyn to piękne miasto i dzięki niemu będę miał zapewnioną przyszłość, choć brakuje mi Australii. Moi przybrani rodzice nie są idealnymi wzorcami, ale hej, pomogli mi i za to jestem im cholernie wdzięczny. Mieszkanie w domu dziecka było beznadziejne pod każdym względem, a nastolatka z problemami rzadko kto chce.

Chłopak zadumał się na chwilę, najwyraźniej uciekając do wspomnień. W końcu powrócił do rzeczywistości.

— Teraz już wiesz. Czasem śni mi się wypadek. Wiesz, błyski świateł, głosy moich rodziców, te sprawy.

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy. Nie wiedziałem co mógłbym powiedzieć, więc mruknąłem:

— Jak na lingwistę to jestem beznadziejny. Nie potrafię nawet znaleźć odpowiednich słów, by cie jakoś podnieść na duchu.

Cody uśmiechnął się słodko i mruknął:

— Nie musisz nic mówić, twoja obecność jest wystarczająco kojąca. I wiesz, ciesze się, że mogłem to w końcu komuś powiedzieć.

Przez kolejną godzinę rozmawialiśmy o lżejszych rzeczach, dowiadując się o sobie coraz więcej. Dopiero kiedy nam obojgu oczy same zaczęły się zamykać, zaproponowałem blondynowi, by położył się w moim pokoju, kiedy ja miałbym zająć kanapę. Na początku nie chciał się zgodzić, ale widziałem, że jest strasznie zmęczony i nie będzie się długo opierać. Gdy się w końcu przełamał, pożyczyłem mu koszulkę do spania (w której wyglądał dwa razy lepiej niż ja). W końcu padłem na sofę i przykryłem się kocem. Nie miałem siły ani ochoty rozmyślać nad tym czego się dowiedziałem. Po prostu zamknąłem oczy i wyrzuciłem wszystko ze swoich myśli.

xXx

Obudziłem się, czując na twarzy promienie słońca, które oślepiły mnie, gdy tylko otworzyłem oczy. Przeciągnąłem się, czując ból w lędźwiowej części kręgosłupa. Spanie na kanapie miało swoje minusy. Wstałem i rozejrzałem się dookoła. W mieszkaniu było cicho, więc z góry założyłem, że członkowie mojej rodziny są już na dole.

Narzuciłem na siebie ciepły koc i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. W środku nikogo nie zastałem, ale nie zdziwiło mnie to. Zamiast przystojnego Australijczyka, na łóżku leżała złożona pościel, a na szafce znalazłem krótką notkę od chłopaka.

Jared!

Dziękuje za miły wieczór i ogólnie za... wszystko co dla mnie zrobiłeś.

Cody xX.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, po czym zabrałem ciuchy i poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Nie chciało mi się nawet schodzić na śniadanie, dlatego wysłałem wiadomość Dylanowi, by przyniósł mi coś do jedzenia. Wróciłem do pokoju i rzuciłem się na łóżko. Z cichym jękiem wciągnąłem powietrze, odurzając się zapachem Cody'ego. Zaciągnąłem się jeszcze raz, po czym potrząsnąłem głową, by wrócić do normy i wyrzucić z głowy nieprzyzwoite sceny ze mną i chłopakiem w roli głównej.

Sięgnąłem po leżącego na stoliku laptopa i włączyłem go. W międzyczasie wpadł do góry mój braciszek z Jenny, przynosząc mi tosty z dżemem i gorącą herbatę, za co podziękowałem z wdzięcznością. Na szczęście para szybko się zmyła na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi, dzięki czemu miałem zapewniony spokój.

Przegryzając śniadanie, wszedłem na pocztę elektroniczną, by przejrzeć materiały z kilku ostatnich zajęć, które opuściłem. Dziękowałem w duchu za tak dobrego kumpla, jakim był Ryan. Nie miał nic przeciwko, gdy poprosiłem go o wysyłanie wszystkich zagadnień. Był to wysoki i bardzo przystojny brunet, z pięknymi brązowymi oczami. Swoje włosy zawsze stawiał do góry, a to, w połączeniu z kilkudniowym zarostem sprawiało, że wyglądał dosyć groźnie. Do tego chodził w przedartych czarnych rurkach i różnokolorowych koszulach w kratkę oraz glanach, co robiło z niego niebezpiecznego metala. W sumie chłopak był sam sobie winny, że wszyscy się go bali. Z nikim nie chciał wchodzić w bliższe relacje, dlatego zdziwiłem się, gdy na czwartych czy piątych zajęciach usiadł właśnie ze mną. Po poznaniu, Ryan Blake stawał się naprawdę kochaną i opiekuńczą osobą, z którą z dnia na dzień byłem coraz bliżej.

Przejrzałem szybko wszystkie tematy, rzucając okiem na wiadomość od mojego - można tak powiedzieć - przyjaciela.

Hej Pięknisiu,

mam nadzieje, że chociaż Ty świetnie spędzasz czas na swoich krótkich wakacjach. Londyn jest taki nudny bez Ciebie... Daj znać kiedy zamierzasz wracać i nie odmroź sobie tyłka na nartach.

Czekam. xoxoxo.

Uśmiechnąłem się do ekranu i przygryzłem dolną wargę, naprawdę lubiłem tego kolesia. Odpisałem mu, mówiąc, że jeszcze tylko kilka dni, że też za nim tęsknie i że poznałem przystojnego blondyna, który jest totalnie w moim typie. Ryan dobrze wiedział, że jestem gejem i wspierał mnie w tym jak tylko mógł, choć sam był hetero.

Dopiero kiedy kliknąłem przycisk "wyślij", wziąłem swoje notatki i zająłem się nauką. Lubiłem się uczyć, szczególnie gdy dane zagadnienie mnie interesowało, dlatego z łatwością opanowałem część materiału. Później musiałem zbierać się na swoje zajęcia z dzieciakami. Byłem trochę obolały po spędzeniu tyle czasu przy książkach, dlatego porozciągałem się i przebrałem.

Na stoku wszyscy byli przede mną, co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Rzadko trafiała się aż tak pilna grupa uczniów. Przywitałem się za równo z rodzicami i maluchami, po czym od razu pomknęliśmy na wyciąg. Tego dnia szło im jeszcze sprawniej niż poprzedniego, a bliźniakom zaczęły się nudzić zjazdy z małych górek, dlatego obiecałem im, że kolejnego dnia wezmę ich na przejażdżkę po zielonej trasie. Co prawda mała Alice się trochę bała, ale gdy obiecałem, że będę cały czas blisko niej, uśmiechnęła się zadowolona.

Po kilkunastu zjazdach, musieliśmy powoli wracać. Na dole rodzice czekali na swoje dzieci. Porozmawiałem z nimi przez chwile, mówiąc o osiągnięciach i predyspozycjach każdego dziecka oraz zapewniając, że nic im się jutro nie stanie. Kolejno każdy szedł w stronę ośrodka, a ja pozwoliłem sobie ściągnąć czapkę i rękawiczki, by choć trochę ochłonąć. Nie wiadomo skąd, Chloe nagle znalazła się koło mnie.

— Coś się stało szkrabie? — spytałem, kucając, bym mógł jej patrzeć w oczy.

— Mój braciszek miał racje — powiedziała roześmiana dziewczynka. — Jesteś cudowny.

Po tych słowach roześmiała się i pobiegła do wołających ją rodziców. Coś ścisnęło mnie przyjemnie w brzuchu na te słowa.

Zebrałem się szybko, bym mógł pomóc mamie przy obiedzie. Była za to ogromnie wdzięczna, a ja czułem się dobrze z tym, że choć trochę mogłem jej ulżyć. Dylan również przyszedł do kuchni i z ochotą zaczął wszystko przygotowywać. W niezłym tempie uwinęliśmy się z pracą, dlatego po kilkunastu minutach mogliśmy usiąść razem przy stole.

— Chcemy zorganizować ognisko pożegnalne w dniu waszego wyjazdu, co o tym myślisz? — spytała Jen, kończąc jeść zupę.

Zastanowiłem się. Nie miałem zbyt wielu znajomych, ale mogłem zaprosić chociaż Ryana. Chłopak był przeraźliwie bogaty i czułem, że nie miałby nic przeciwko odwiedzeniu mnie. Poza tym, wbrew pozorom lubiłem towarzystwo przyjaciół Dylana mimo, że czasem traktowali mnie jak pluszową maskotkę.

— Myślę, że to dobry pomysł — odparłem po chwili i wróciłem do jedzenia.

Dla dzieci na dzisiejsze popołudnie zaplanowałem lepienie bałwanów, więc musiałem mieć na to siły. Pośpiesznie posprzątałem za sobą, a wychodząc mrugnąłem jeszcze do Cody'ego, który uśmiechał się w bezczelny sposób i śledził każdy mój ruch. Gdzie się podział ten nieśmiały chłopak?

Pomknąłem na górę, przebrać się w cieplejsze ubrania, po czym udałem się do składzika, gdzie zebrałem wszystkie potrzebne akcesoria. W korytarzu dzieciaki już na mnie czekały. Wyszliśmy na wielką polane niedaleko ośrodka, która aktualnie była pokryta grubą warstwą śniegu. Podzieliliśmy się na dwie grupy. W jednej był Frank wraz z Tomkiem i Alice, a ja zostałem z Chloe i Gretą. Zaczęliśmy od uformowania pierwszej kuli. Dzięki mojej pomocy dziewczynką szło to dużo szybciej, ale starałem się pomagać drugiemu zespołowi. Potem czekała nas trudniejsza część, gdyż podniesienie dużych śnieżnych kul wcale nie było takie proste przy pomocy maluchów. Udało nam się to dopiero za czwartym razem! Na szczęście, w końcu można było dostrzec zarys dwóch bałwanów. Podałem dzieciom pudełko, które zabrałem ze schowka. Były w nim szaliki, kapelusze, guziki, a nawet marchewki. Wszyscy razem zabraliśmy się za dekorowanie naszych dzieł i dzięki temu powstały dwa naprawdę ładne bałwany. Poszukaliśmy jeszcze gałęzi na ręce i mogliśmy podziwiać efekt końcowy. Przybiłem każdemu piątkę, a potem zaczęliśmy się rzucać śnieżkami. Wojna trwała dobre kilka minut, jednak dzieciaki po zmówieniu się, zdołały powalić mnie na ziemie.

Spędziliśmy ponad dwie godziny na dworze, przez co rodzice zaczęli się powoli niepokoić. Gdy zauważyłem ich zmartwione twarze w oknie, zabrałem grupę z powrotem do środka. Przeprosiłem opiekunów za zbyt długą zabawę, ale gdy usłyszeli, że każde dziecko z przejęciem i uczuciem opowiada o mnie i naszych wspólnych zwariowanych pomysłach, wybaczyli mi to małe nagięcie zasad.

Pożegnałem się i pognałem pod gorący prysznic. Widziałem gdzieś w oddali Cody'ego, który próbował mnie zatrzymać, ale jedynie wypowiedziałem bezgłośne: "później" i pobiegłem dalej. Chłopak zrozumiał o co mi chodzi i po prostu przewrócił oczami, uśmiechając się pod nosem.

Zrzuciłem z siebie przemoczone ciuchy i wszedłem pod wodę. Zrelaksowałem się pod nią wystarczająco, by dokończyć poranną naukę. Z mokrymi włosami rzuciłem się na łóżko i - jak rano - włączyłem komputer. Z zadowoleniem przyjąłem kolejnego maila od Ryana. Otworzyłem go pośpiesznie zacząłem czytać.

Stary!

Trzeba było tak od razu. Teraz już wiem, dlaczego nie chciałeś wracać do mnie zaraz po świętach. Mam nadzieje, że jest gorący, bo na kogoś takiego zasługujesz. Pomijając świetny charakter, ale wiem, że masz dobry gust, więc się nie martwię.

Niestety nie mam tak ciekawego życia towarzyskiego jak Ty kasanowo (prychnąłem przy tym zdaniu, jakby pół rocznika nie leciała na tego badboy'a), ale mam nowego lokatora. Wysyłam Ci jego zdjęcie.

Korzystaj z wolnego i zawróć mu w głowie.

Ryan

Kliknąłem na plik poniżej, a na ekranie pojawił się uroczy rudy kotek. Zrobiłem małe niemęskie "Awwww" do ekranu, po czym odpisałem przyjacielowi. Zaprosiłem go na ognisko i spytałem jak ma na imię maluch, po czym zabrałem się do nauki. Sumiennie powtarzałem ważne pojęcia, a kluczowe słowa zapisywałem w swoim zeszycie.

Po półtorej godzinie skończyłem ostatni dział i odetchnąłem zadowolony. Przeciągnąłem się rozluźniając spięte mięśnie i ziewnąłem głośno. Nagle rozbrzmiał dźwięk przychodzącego maila, a zaraz po nim kolejny. Zachichotałem pod nosem, Ryan naprawdę musiał się nudzić beze mnie. Kiedy byłem w Londynie uczyliśmy się razem, często spotykaliśmy się w jego mieszkaniu, czy chodziliśmy na lunche czy do kawiarni.

Otworzyłem pierwszą wiadomość, nawet nie patrząc na adresata. Kiedy przeczytałem pierwsze zdanie, przestałem oddychać. Nie, nie, nie, nie - powtarzałem sobie w głowie.

Hej kochanie.

Piszę, bo chciałem Cie za wszystko przeprosić. Zrozumiałem, co zrobiłem źle i nie mogę uwierzyć, że przez taką bzdurę straciłem coś najcenniejszego - Ciebie. Mam nadzieje, że mi wybaczysz i będziemy mogli zacząć wszystko od początku.

Kocham Cie najmocniej.

Twój Dean.

Łzy zebrały mi się w kącikach oczu. Zabrałem szybko sweter oraz kurtkę i wypadłem z pokoju, a potem z domu. Szedłem chaotycznie, pozwalając, by łzy swobodnie spływały po mojej twarzy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że po tym wszystkim co mi zrobił, śmiał jeszcze do mnie napisać. Przypomniałem sobie te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy, które mnie przez niego spotkały. Każdy jego krzyk i uderzenie. Mimowolnie zadrżałem.

Nie słyszałem za sobą żadnych kroków, dlatego przestraszyłem się, gdy ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. Odwróciłem się i spojrzałem przymkniętymi oczami na zmartwionego Cody'ego, który przez swoje zimowe buty z grubą podeszwą, był ode mnie dużo wyższy. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i starł moje łzy kciukiem, kładąc dłoń na moim policzku. Jego palce delikatnie gładziły moją skórę, a ja dzięki temu powoli się uspokajałem. W końcu przyciągnął mnie do siebie i drugą rękę położył na moich plecach. Wtuliłem się ufnie w jego ciało.

— Nie jest ci do twarzy ze łzami, piękny — szepnął mi do ucha, przez co zarumieniłem się. — No już, uśmiech dla mnie poproszę.

Blondyn przejechał nosem po moim, na kształt eskimoskiego pocałunku. Patrzyłem w jego oczy urzeczony. Nikt nigdy nie był dla mnie taki czuły.

Wykrzywiłem swoje usta w coś, co miało przypominać uśmiech, ale surferowi to wystarczyło. Spojrzał na mnie z czymś ciepłym w oczach i ubrał mi na głowę swoją czapkę. Chciałem zaprotestować, ale chłopak położył mi palec na ustach.

— Nawet nie próbuj, jest cholernie zimno — powiedział i podał mi jedną z rękawiczek.

Tym razem moja twarz nabrała koloru dorodnego pomidora, gdy zrozumiałem jego intencje. Nie protestowałem jednak. Australijczyk ubrał jedną rękę w ubranie - tak jak ja - a drugą złapał moją dłoń, by mogło nam być ciepło.

— Przejdziemy się? — spytałem drżącym głosem, na co przytaknął.

Wsunąłem swoje palce pomiędzy jego. Miał dużą i ciepłą dłoń, która sprawiała, że czułem się bezpiecznie. Starałem się zakodować w pamięci to wrażenie.

Spacerowaliśmy pomiędzy drzewami, zostawiając ślady w śniegu.

— Miałeś racje — powiedział po chwili. — Zima potrafi być piękna.

Przyjrzałem się krajobrazowi, który rozciągał się dookoła nas. Śnieg leżał wszędzie, ozdabiając łyse drzewa i krzewy. W oddali było widać zamarzniętą rzekę, a dalej także zarys wysokich gór. Wyglądało to magicznie, jak kadr z jakiejś bajki.

Chłopak pogładził wierzch mojej dłoni, zaczęliśmy powoli wracać. Dopiero kiedy byliśmy kilkanaście metrów od domu, blondyn się zatrzymał.

— Coś jest między nami, prawda? — spytał szczerze, zaciskając rękę na mojej dłoni. — Nie chce niczego źle zinterpretować.

Przełknąłem gule w gardle i kiwnąłem głową i choć nie chciałem się odzywać, szepnąłem:

— Nie śpieszmy się, proszę.

Cody uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie w czoło. Przylgnąłem do niego, chcąc, by ochronił mnie przez całym światem. Pokazałem mu prawdziwego siebie. Przestraszonego i bezbronnego chłopaka, który nie radzi sobie z wieloma sprawami.

— Musisz się położyć — powiedział mój towarzysz i wyplątał się z uścisku.

Odprowadził mnie do mieszkania, gdzie wymieniliśmy się numerami. Wszedłem do mojego pokoju, gdzie dalej leżał otwarty laptop. Bez słowa podszedłem i usunąłem wiadomość od Deana, zamiast której, przeczytałem tą od Ryana. Po tym położyłem się spać, a sen przyszedł zdumiewająco szybko.


	5. Rozdział 4

Ryan bardzo optymistycznie odpowiedział na zaproszenie. Uznał nawet, że przyjedzie kilka dni wcześniej, by zakosztować włoskich stoków. Ja tego ranka nie mogłem z tego skorzystać. Mój sprzęt był już dość wyjeżdżony, dlatego postanowiłem, że pojadę go nasmarować. Zwlokłem się z łóżka i poszedłem pod zimny prysznic, by choć trochę się rozbudzić. Później zrobiłem sobie gorącą czekoladę w kubku termicznym oraz zapakowałem moje i Dylana rzeczy do dachowego boxa. Rześkie powietrze zadziałało kojąco na moją przemęczoną twarz, ale dalej nie potrafiłem przestać ziewać. Wsiadłem do granatowego Land Rovera, należącego do mojej rodziny. Przeciągnąłem się ostatni raz przed jazdą i pociągnąłem spory łyk napoju, parząc sobie przy tym język.

Droga była dość długa, gdyż miałem swojego zaufanego znajomego, który od lat zajmował się moimi nartami, czy deską, a mieszkał on w oddalonym mieście.

Włączyłem radio, by droga mi się nie dłużyła i odetchnąłem. Lubiłem jeździć autem, a mała prędkość w ogóle mi nie przeszkadzała. W górach nigdy nie można było czuć się pewnie, dlatego wolałem zachować odpowiednią prędkość. Nuciłem pod nosem, popijając czekoladę i cieszyłem się jazdą.

Nagle mój telefon zawibrował, powiadamiając o nowej wiadomości. Sięgnąłem po komórkę do kieszeni i odblokowałem ekran. Wiedziałem jak bardzo głupim pomysłem jest używanie telefonu za kierownicą, ale gdy zobaczyłem na wyświetlaczu imię Cody'ego, nie potrafiłem tego zignorować.

Od Cody: Nie było Cie na śniadaniu, wszystko w porządku? xx

Uśmiechnąłem się do przedniego lusterka. Patrzyłem kątem oka na klawiaturę i odpisałem:

Do Cody: Nie martw się, nic mi nie jest. Za to porywam Cie popołudniu, jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko. 

W końcu dojechałem na miejsce. Znalazłem się pod domem starego Toma, który jak nikt inny znał się na sprzęcie narciarskim. Było to przytulne miejsce, gdzie mężczyzna mieszkał z żoną i synem, który chciał iść w ślady ojca. Zadzwoniłem do drzwi i już po chwili siedziałem w warsztacie, czekając na zakończenie pracy. W tym czasie mogłem odczytać odpowiedz chłopaka.

Od Cody: Jestem bardziej niż na tak... xx

Westchnąłem ciężko i przetarłem dłońmi twarz. Strasznie szybko przywiązywałem się do ludzi, co zwykle kończyło się łzami i ogromnym rozczarowaniem. Miałem nadzieje, że tym razem będzie inaczej.

— Jak tam studia, młody? — zapytał Tom, wychodząc z zaplecza i wycierając brudne ręce w szmatkę.

Był to postawny, łysy mężczyzna po czterdziestce. Jego ciało, które w większości było pokryte najróżniejszymi tatuażami, było wysportowane i zadbane.

— Nie jest najgorzej — mruknąłem, uśmiechając się lekko. — Myślę, że sobie radzę.

— Na pewno. Jesteś przecież bystrym dzieciakiem — odparł, co podniosło mnie trochę na duchu. — A jak się miewa twoja mama?

Wdaliśmy się w niezobowiązującą rozmowę o członkach mojej rodziny i życiu w Londynie. Mężczyzna był tak miły, że poczęstował mnie swoimi kanapkami, gdy mój brzuch donośnie upomniał się o jedzenie. Nie sądziłem, że potrwa to aż tak długo, ale Tom miał wiele pracy, a nie chciałem się niegrzecznie wpychać. Na szczęście środy miałem wolne, dlatego nie musiałem się zbytnio spieszyć.

Na dworze zaczęło mocno prószyć, przez co drogi z minuty na minute stawały się coraz bardziej zaśnieżone. Gdy spakowałem wszystko i podziękowałem mężczyźnie uściskiem dłoni, spojrzałem zniechęcony na jezdnię. Nie lubiłem jeździć w takich warunkach, strasznie łatwo było o wypadek. Nie przekraczałem prędkości pięćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę, przez co spóźniłem się nawet na obiad. Gdy wszedłem do stołówki, nikogo już tam nie było, pomijając moją mamę, która właśnie wzięła się za sprzątanie.

— Cześć mamo — powiedziałem i pocałowałem ją w policzek.

— Dzień dobry, synku. Jedzenie masz na stole, powinno być jeszcze ciepłe.

Podziękowałem jej i prawie biegiem dotarłem do posiłku. W międzyczasie napisałem Cody'emu, by był gotowy za godzinę. Chciałem się jeszcze dobrze przygotować i dobrać odpowiednie ciuchy.

Wziąłem długi prysznic, umyłem włosy i wyszorowałem zęby. Nie to, że bym się stresował tą niewinną randką, po prostu wolałem się dobrze ze sobą czuć, jasne, o to właśnie chodziło.

Na ciało założyłem przylegające ocieplane spodnie oraz podkoszulek i gruby sweter, na który zarzuciłem puchaty bezrękawnik. Przejrzałem się w lustrze i przyznałem sam przed sobą, że wyglądam nieźle. Puściłem oko do swojego odbicia, po czym zgarnąłem z półki czapkę oraz rękawiczki. Kiedy zszedłem na dół, chłopak już na mnie czekał. Wyglądał naprawdę gorącą w rozpiętym płaszczu, który ukazywał niebieską koszule, a luźne dżinsy dodawały mu zadziorności.

— Hej — mruknąłem, odgarniając włosy z czoła.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Cześć, świetnie wyglądasz.

Po tych słowach zrobiło mi się dziwnie gorąco, dlatego zapragnąłem jak najszybciej znaleźć się na świeżym powietrzu.

— Ty też — odpowiedziałem. — Idziemy?

Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz, otulając się garderobą i podeszliśmy do auta. Jak prawdziwy dżentelmen otworzyłem surferowi drzwi, po czym sam wsiadłem do samochodu.

— Gdzie jedziemy? — spytał blondyn, przeszukując lokalne stacje radiowe, na których znalazł same wiadomości.

— To niespodzianka — odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem i wskazałem mu schowek przy jego nogach. — Tam są płyty, możesz coś wybrać.

Po chwili Cody wybrał jedną z nich, a w głośnikach zabrzmiał głęboki głos Eda Sheerana. Mimowolnie zrelaksowałem się.

— Dobry wybór — mruknąłem do niego i z powrotem skupiłem się na prowadzeniu auta.

— Jeździsz bardzo ostrożnie — stwierdził mój towarzysz, marszcząc zabawnie nos.

— To źle? — spytałem.

Jazda w górach nigdy nie była bezpieczna dlatego wolałem jeździć wolniej, ale w całości docierać na miejsce.

— Bardzo dobrze — westchnął brunet. — Od wypadku nigdy nie wsiadałem do auta osoby, której bym nie ufał. Tak samo boje się prowadzić, dlatego ciesze się, że robisz to tak delikatnie.

Chłopak wyciągnął się na siedzeniu i zamruczał.

— Mogę cie pouczyć jeździć, jeślibyś chciał — powiedziałem, zmieniając bieg — Może nie tutaj, ale jak wrócimy do Londynu.

— Mógłbyś? — zapytał z błyskiem w oku.

— Jasne — odparłem. — Oprócz studiowania, udzielania korepetycji, czy od czasu do czasu wykonywania jakichś krótkoterminowych prac, to nie mam zbyt wiele do roboty.

— Nie imprezujesz? A przyjaciele? Nie spędzasz z nimi czasu? — pytał.

— Nie, nie imprezuje — zaśmiałem się. — A w Londynie mam tylko jednego przyjaciela - Ryana, który nie obraziłby się, gdybym zostawił go samego na jakiś czas.

— Kiedy przeprowadziłem się do Anglii, myślałem, że nie złapie dobrego kontaktu z rówieśnikami. Wiesz, inny akcent, wygląd, poglądy... Nie wszyscy są tolerancyjni. Na szczęście, spotkałem naprawdę porządnych ludzi. Najwięcej czasu spędzam z Alli i jej chłopakiem - Travisem, ale z większością mam dobry kontakt — opowiedział Cody.

— Wiedzą, że jesteś gejem? — Nie traktowałem tego jak temat tabu, wolałem zapytać bezpośrednio.

— Nie szufladkuj mnie, nie jestem homoseksualistą. Po prostu płeć nie ma dla mnie większego znaczenia.

Przygryzłem wargę i uśmiechnąłem się cwaniacko.

— Więc mówisz, że wygrałem z całym światem?

Chłopak wybuchnął śmiechem i odparł:

— Taaa, coś w tym stylu.

Chwilę później byliśmy na miejscu. Zaparkowałem pod budynkiem i wysiedliśmy.

— Lodowisko? — spytał zaskoczony chłopak.

— Dokładnie — odpowiedziałem lekko.

— Ale ja nie potrafię jeździć na łyżwach... — powiedział smętnie.

— Pomogę ci — mruknąłem i poprowadziłem nas do oszklonych drzwi.

Cały kompleks składał się z dwóch tafli, jednej w środku, gdzie odbywały się treningi, a drugiej na zewnątrz, by zwykli cywile mogli skorzystać z przyjemności jazdy na lodzie.

Weszliśmy do jasnego holu, którym doszliśmy do kas. Przywitałem się z właścicielem, który siedział za ladą i wpuścił nas bez płacenia, każąc pozdrowić moją mamę. Potem wypożyczyliśmy łyżwy i razem skierowaliśmy się na ławkę przy lodowisku. Na lodzie jeździło dużo ludzi, mimo, że większość powinna teraz odpoczywać po obiedzie. Z niektórymi się przywitałem, a z innymi wymieniłem tylko uśmiechy. Widząc, jak Cody męczy się z wiązaniami, pomogłem mu założył obie łyżwy, po czym sam ubrałem sprzęt na nogi. W końcu weszliśmy na lód. Przez pierwsze kilka minut Cody nie puszczał mojej dłoni. Dopiero później korzystał tylko z mojego ramienia, kiedy już potrafił panować nad swoimi ruchami. Krążyliśmy po lodzie w niewielkiej odległości od band, obserwując wyczyny młodych hokeistów i łyżwiarek figurowych.

Mieszkańcy patrzyli na naszą dwójkę sympatycznie, mimo, że wyglądaliśmy jak para zakochanych po uszy nastolatków. Cieszyłem się tą chwilą, nie pozwalając by coś mogło ją zepsuć.

W końcu zaczęło się ściemniać, a wszystkie maluchy powoli znikały z lodu. My również postanowiliśmy odpocząć. Nasze nogi były bardzo obolałe, ale uśmiechy i radość na twarzach były tego warte.

— Zmarznięty? — spytałem chłopaka, na co kiwnął głową. — Liczyłem na taką odpowiedź.

Oddaliśmy łyżwy do wypożyczalni i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Niecałe sto metrów dalej znajdowała się moja ulubiona kawiarnia Fiocco, do której często przychodziłem wraz ze znajomymi.

Cody przełożył swoją dłoń przez moje ramie i w takim uścisku ruszyliśmy do lokalu. W środku panowała ciepła atmosfera. Od progu witał kojący zapach kawy i czekolady. W oknach oraz na ścianach wisiały jeszcze świąteczne ozdoby, a całe pomieszczenie było w usłane bordowym kolorem.

Zajęliśmy stolik przy palącym się kominku. Zdjęliśmy swoje nakrycia, a po chwili trzymaliśmy w rękach karty, które przyniosła nam kelnerka, która na sto procent była emigrantką. Potrafiłem rozróżniać wiele akcentów, a od niej bez dwóch zdań można było usłyszeć słowiańską nutę.

— Na co masz ochotę? — spytałem, przeczesując menu wzrokiem.

— Chciałbym kawę i coś słodkiego — powiedział chłopak, którego oczy zaświeciły się na widok wypisanych ciast i ciastek.

— Jesteś łasuchem, co? — zaśmiałem się.

— Po prostu lubię słodkie rzeczy, prawie tak bardzo jak słodkich chłopców — mruknął bezczelnie, puszczając mi oko.

Prychnąłem przyjaźnie, co miało zatuszować delikatne rumieńce na moich policzkach, jednak było w prost przeciwnie.

Przywołałem do siebie dziewczynę i po włosku powiedziałem;

— Poproszę kawę i gorącą czekoladę oraz dwa razy specjalność Paola.

Dziewczyna wszystko zapisała i po upewnieniu się, że wszystko dobrze zrozumiała, udała się do kuchni.

— Paolo...? — mruknął blondyn, patrząc podejrzliwie.

— To właściciel, znam go od małego — wyjaśniłem.

Po chwili z zaplecza wyszedł niski i dość gruby Włoch, z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Jared! — krzyknął, jak to moi rodacy mają w zwyczaju.

Wstałem od stołu i podałem mu rękę.

— Dobrze cie znowu zobaczyć Paolo — odpowiedziałem.

— Ciebie też dzieciaku — powiedział radośnie, mierzwiąc mi włosy. — Więc mówisz, że chcesz coś specjalnego?

— Jak widać. — Wskazałem ręką na Cody'ego. — Lubi słodycze, dlatego poproszę o coś z górnej półki.

— Ma się rozumieć.

Wróciłem do mojego towarzysza, gdzie kelnerka właśnie podawała mu kawę i czekoladę dla mnie.

— Dziwnie się czuje, gdy nie rozumiem co mówisz — mruknął blondyn, mieszając łyżeczką napój.

— Mówię o tobie w samych superlatywach, nie masz się czym przejmować.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego zadziornie.

— Rozmawiasz na mój temat? — zapytał wyraźnie zdziwiony chłopak.

— Oczywiście. Myślisz, że codziennie zabieram jakiegoś przystojniaka na randkę? — starałem się powiedzieć to lekko, ale przy ostatnim słowie głos mi się załamał.

Na szczęście przy naszym stoliku znowu pojawiła się kelnerka, przynosząc nam dwa kawałki karmelowego tortu. Liczyłem na to, że Cody nie podejmie tego tematu, zajmując się ciastem, ale najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru odpuścić.

— To nie było zwykłe zerwanie, prawda? On ci coś zrobił. — mruknął, bardziej do siebie niż do mnie.

— Nie chce o tym rozmawiać — sapnąłem, czując jak do moich oczu napływają łzy.

— Hej, przepraszam — powiedział i pogładził dłonią mój policzek. — Nie powinienem pytać.

— Nie, jest okej — odpowiedziałem, łapiąc rękę w swoją, zaciskając na niej palce.

Przez cały pobyt w kawiarni nie puściłem jego dłoni. Była przyjemnie ciepła i miła, a ja dzięki tej bliskości, czułem się dużo lepiej. Rozmawialiśmy o błahostkach, o planach na przyszłość. Cody opowiedział mi jak wygląda Australia, a także obiecał, że po powrocie do Londynu pokaże mi swoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. Szybko zapomniałem o bolesnych wspomnieniach i nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zrobił się wieczór. Uregulowałem rachunek i mogliśmy wrócić do ośrodka. Przez całą drogę Cody przyglądał mi się, darując sobie słuchanie radia czy płyt. To sprawiało, że nie potrafiłem skupić się na drodze i byłem naprawdę szczęśliwy, kiedy cali i zdrowi wysiedliśmy przed domem.

Zamiast skierować się do drzwi, złączyliśmy nasze ręce i udaliśmy się na spacer. Dookoła było cicho, co budowało dziwną intymność między nami.

— Bił mnie — szepnąłem, licząc na to, że tego nie usłyszy.

Niestety Cody był doskonale świadomy tego co powiedziałem. Wzmocnił uścisk na mojej dłoni i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. W jednej chwili poczułem się dwa razy mniejszy i młodszy niż w rzeczywistości byłem. Jak bezbronne dziecko, które chciało poczuć się bezpiecznie. Blondyn delikatnymi ruchami gładził moje włosy oraz plecy, oddychając głęboko.

— Nie pozwolę by cokolwiek ci się stało, zaopiekuje się tobą — powiedział cicho.

W moich oczach ponownie tego dnia zebrały się łzy, lecz tym razem pozwoliłem im spłynąć po moich policzkach. Przysunąłem się do blondyna, chcąc w końcu poznać smak jego ust. Pocałunek był wolny i czuły, pełen obietnic i niewypowiedzianych słów. W innej sytuacji, wyśmiałbym się. Zawsze powtarzałem, że zakochiwanie się w sobie z dnia na dzień jest niemożliwe. Zrozumiałem, że się myliłem i dotarło do mnie, że przez całe swoje życie nie byłem tak naprawdę zakochany. Czułem jakąś niewidzialną więź pomiędzy mną a tym chłopakiem i pragnąłem dać się temu ponieść.

Musnąłem ostatni raz jego wargi i wtuliłem się w jego ciało. Nie wiem ile czasu tak staliśmy, może to było kilka, może kilkanaście minut. To nie miało znaczenia, bo w końcu pozbyłem się tej dziwnej pustki w sercu, która wbijała się boleśnie w moją duszę, nie pozwalając mi być szczęśliwym. Nareszcie mogłem odetchnąć z ulgą.


	6. Rozdział 5

Kolejne dwa dni były dosyć... nudne. Wstawałem na śniadanie, po czym zajmowałem się dzieciakami przez większość dnia. Później spędzałem czas sam, w swoim pokoju, gdyż Cody wraz z rodziną zwiedzali okolice, jeżdżąc do różnych ciekawych miejsc i restauracji. Dlatego tak bardzo cieszyłem się na weekend. Ze względu na wolne mogłem całe dnie spędzić z blondynem, który obiecał, że nigdzie się nie wybiera przez te dwa dni.

Gdy wstałem, było dość wcześnie. Nie chciało mi się ruszać z łóżka. Świadomość tego, że jest sobota, sprawiała, że moje ciało jakby przybierało na wadze. Sięgnąłem ociężałą dłonią po laptopa i włożyłem lewą rękę pod głowę. Drugą jeździłem po klawiaturze, włączając Twittera i Skype'a. Zdziwiłem się gdy zobaczyłem nowego obserwatora. Kliknąłem w ikonkę powiadomień i wyskoczyło mi konto Cody'ego. Przejrzałem kilka jego tweetów oraz zdjęć. Po wpisach sprawiał wrażenie zabawnego i otwartego chłopaka, a patrząc na jego ilość obserwatorów wywnioskowałem, że musiał być bardzo popularny wśród swoich znajomych. Porównując jego stronę do mojej, wypadałem żałośnie, ale nie miałem czasu się nad tym zastanawiać.

Na ekranie pojawił się komunikat o przychodzącym połączeniu od Ryana. Przyjąłem je, dzięki czemu mogłem zobaczyć jego zmęczoną (ale nadal przystojną) twarz. Pod oczami miał cienie, a kilkudniowy zarost sprawiał, że wyglądał bardziej męsko.

— Jared! — krzyknął, a na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

— Cześć kolego — mruknąłem. — Czemu nie śpisz? Jest przecież tak wcześnie.

Na potwierdzenie moich słów ziewnąłem przeciągle.

— Zrobiliśmy sobie razem z Iss maraton "Przyjaciół" — powiedział zachrypniętym głosem.

— Pokarzesz mi ją? — spytałem słodko, by nie mógł odmówić.

Odczekałem chwilę, aż brunet nie sięgnął po rudą kulkę po jego lewej stronie. Umieścił ją sobie na nagiej klatce piersiowej i pogłaskał.

— Zobacz Iss, to twój wujek. No, przywitaj się z naszym pięknisiem — mówił do kotka, który jak zaklęty obrócił pyszczek w stronę ekranu i machnął łapką.

— Awww, jest taka urocza! - zachwyciłem się.

Lubiłem wszystko co puchate i kochane.

— A jak tam twoja druga połówka? — zapytał Ryan, drapiąc malucha za uchem.

— Jest całkiem nieźle, tak myślę. — Wiem, że to maksymalnie niemęskie, ale na moich policzkach i szyi zakwitły rumieńce.

— No dalej, chce to usłyszeć skarbie — ponaglił mój przyjaciel, więc zacząłem mu opowiadać.

Na początku czułem się z tym dziwnie, ale w końcu zrelaksowałem się. Brunet był naprawdę dobrym słuchaczem i potrafił mnie zrozumieć. Nie ukryłem przed nim niczego, także wiadomości od Deana. Byłem mu wdzięczny za całe wsparcie. Rozmawialiśmy długo, naprawdę długo. W międzyczasie brunet zrobił sobie śniadanie oraz kawę, za to ja nawet nie ruszyłem się z łóżka. Nie wiem jak te kilka godzin mogło zlecieć tak szybko, ale wtedy zrozumiałem jak bardzo brakuje mi tego chłopaka. W końcu musieliśmy przerwać, gdyż Ryan miał za niedługo zajęcia. Rozłączyliśmy się, a ja jeszcze przez parę minut wpatrywałem się w ekran. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że ktoś stoi w progu. Australijczyk uśmiechał się do mnie szeroko, trzymając w ręce talerz pełen tostów.

— Cześć — powiedział. — Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. Dylan uznał, że i tak już pewnie nie zejdziesz.

— Hej, siadaj. — Poklepałem miejsce obok siebie. — Dziękuje, trochę się zagadałem.

— Z kim? — spytał, nie ukrywając ciekawości.

Przysiadł się do mnie, rozwalając się bezwstydnie na łóżku i podał jedzenie.

— To tylko Ryan, opowiadałem ci o nim — mówiłem, przeżuwając ciągnący się ser. — Masz dzisiaj czas?

— Muszę się zająć Chloe. Jordan wraz z rodzicami chce pojechać na trudniejsze trasy, gdzie lepiej nie zabierać małej, a tym bardziej mnie — mruknął chłopak.

— Ona mi nie przeszkadza, jest słodka i urocza, więc jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to możemy coś razem porobić... — burknąłem, bawiąc się nerwowo rąbkiem koszulki.

— Miałem nadzieje, że to zaproponujesz — powiedział Cody, po czym złapał mnie za dłoń, splatając nasze palce razem. — To co planujesz?

— Mam pewien pomysł, ale muszę się upewnić.

Sięgnąłem po leżący na szafce telefon i wybrałem numer Conora - jednego z lepszych przyjaciół mojego brata. Dopiero po pięciu sygnałach usłyszałem jego głos:

— Hej Jared, co cie do mnie sprowadza? - powiedział wesoło.

W tle mogłem usłyszeć głośne szczekanie i wycie psów.

— Cześć, masz może dzisiaj czas? Wpadłbym odwiedzić twoja ohane, wraz z pewną małą księżniczką i jej bratem, co ty na to? — zapytałem i zacisnąłem palce na dłoni Cody'ego.

— Jasne dzieciaku, nie ma problemu, wpadaj kiedy chcesz — odpowiedział, a ja mimowolnie się rozluźniłem.

— Dzięki wielkie, wpadniemy po obiedzie.

— Do zobaczenia! Pozdrów mamę!

— Okey, na razie — powiedziałem i rozłączyłem się.

— Rozumiem, że to kolejna niespodzianka? — zapytał mój towarzysz, kończąc ostatniego tosta.

— Dokładnie. Chodź, weźmiemy twoją siostrzyczkę na sanki.

Odłożyłem pusty talerz na bok i chciałem wstać, ale Cody przyciągnął mnie za rękę, tak, że wpadłem prosto w jego objęcia.

— Jesteś cudowny — mruknął, po czym ucałował czubek mojej głowy.

Wtuliłem się w jego tors, wdychając słodki zapach. Leżeliśmy tak, ciesząc się sobą nawzajem. Blondyn gładził moje plecy, a ja starałem się nie rozpłakać. Nikt nigdy nie traktował mnie z taką czułością i uczuciem. Dean się tak nie zachowywał, był zaborczy i bardzo porywczy, tak samo jak dwóch jego poprzedników. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego zawsze trafiałem na takich facetów. Niby na początku było pięknie i kolorowo, ale po kilku tygodniach nudziło ich takie zachowanie. Miałem nadzieje, że tym razem dobrze trafiłem. Te doświadczenia odcisnęły ogromne piętno na moim charakterze. Nie wierzyłem, że kiedyś spotkam kogoś takiego jak Cody.

W pewnym momencie ręka chłopaka wkradła się pod moją koszulkę, na co zadrżałem.

— Ciii, spokojnie kochanie, nic ci nie zrobię — mruknął mi do ucha, dzięki czemu rozluźniłem się trochę.

Zarzuciłem mu ręce na szyje, by być jeszcze bliżej. Niestety po chwili w całym pokoju rozbrzmiała spokojna melodia. Blondyn wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i przyjął połączenie.

— Tak, już idę — powiedział tylko, po czym się rozłączył.

— Muszę iść po Chloe, ubierz się w tym czasie — mruknął, całując mnie w policzek.

Wstałem z łóżka i pomogłem mu zrobić to samo. Gdy wyszedł, zabrałem pierwsze lepsze ciuchy i poszedłem pod szybki prysznic.

Kilkanaście minut później schodziłem już na dół. Rodzeństwo czekało na mnie przy wyjściu, ale dałem im do zrozumienia, żeby poczekali na mnie jeszcze chwilę. Poszedłem do kuchni, gdzie miałem nadzieje spotkać moją mamę. Poszczęściło mi się. Była tam, pochylona nad jakimiś dokumentami, studiując je uważnie.

— Cześć mamo — przywitałem się i standardowo, pocałowałem w policzek.

— Witaj synku — odpowiedziała. — Wyspałeś się?

— Nawet tak. Gdzie jest Dylan? — spytałem, gdyż do tej pory nie widziałem swojego brata.

— Pojechał z Jen do niej na weekend, chcieli pojeździć na czarnej trasie — powiedziała. — A ty? Co masz w planach?

Znałem ten podejrzliwy ton. Nadszedł czas, żeby się wycofać.

— Chce odwiedzić Conora — mruknąłem tylko. — Będziesz potrzebowała mojej pomocy?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

Pożegnałem się szybko i wróciłem do Cody'ego oraz Chloe. Dziewczynka ucieszyła się na mój widok i chciała się koniecznie przytulić. Wziąłem ją na ręce, po czym wyszliśmy na dwór. Blondyn zgarnął duże sanki, które były oparte o płot i poszliśmy na górkę, niedaleko całego kompleksu.

Zjeżdżaliśmy na drewnianych sankach, sprawiając, że Chloe śmiała się wniebogłosy. Wyglądała jak prawdziwa księżniczka, gdy kazała mnie i swojemu bratu ciągnąć się pod górkę, ale była tak urocza, że nie potrafiliśmy jej odmówić. Na koniec porzucaliśmy się śnieżkami i zrobiliśmy parę aniołków, podpisując je swoimi imionami w śniegu.

Wróciliśmy do domu cali zgrzani, a po ściągnięciu z siebie mokrych ciuchów, poszliśmy na obiad. Jako, że rodzeństwo jadłoby samo, to zaprosiłem ich do naszego stolika. W końcu bez Dylana i Jenny mieliśmy sporo miejsca. Moja mama również nie miała nic przeciwko. Serdecznie przywitała zarówno chłopaka, jak i małą Chloe. Wytrzymała dokładnie cztery minuty, zanim nie zaczęła zadawać pytań.

— Cody, ile dokładnie masz lat? — zwróciła się do blondyna.

— Osiemnaście — odpowiedział grzecznie. — Jestem w drugiej klasie szkoły wyższej.

— Czyli jesteś dwa lata młodszy od Jareda — mruknęła, bardziej do siebie niż do nas. — A co zamierzasz robić, po skończeniu szkoły?

— Prawdę mówiąc, zamierzam wrócić do mojego ojczystego kraju, by zająć się tym, co naprawdę kocham - powiedział rozmarzony Australijczyk.

Szukałem na jego twarzy jakichś oznak dyskomfortu, ale nic takiego nie zauważyłem. Moja rodzicielka w końcu odpuściła sobie pytań o edukacje oraz przyszłość. Zamiast tego zagadnęła:

— A jak ci się podoba we Włoszech? Mam nadzieje, że mój syn pokazał nasz kraj z dobrej strony.

Chłopak wyszczerzył się i spojrzał na mnie czule.

— Bardzo mi się tu podoba, Jared jest świetnym przewodnikiem. Może być pani dumna z takiego syna.

Zarumieniłem się okropnie i z całej siły starałem się zlać z oparciem krzesła, by chociaż troszkę się schować. Cody pogładził delikatnie moje udo, przez co odetchnąłem.

— Masz racje, jest naprawdę cudowny — odparła kobieta i na dobre zajęła się jedzeniem

Dłoń chłopaka do końca posiłku pozostała na mojej nodze, przez co zrobiłem się dwa razy bardziej niezdarny. Przewróciłem solniczkę oraz rozwaliłem stojak z ładnie ułożonymi serwetkami. Cieszyłem się, że blondyn nie zwracał na to uwagi i cały czas posyłał mi pocieszające spojrzenia.

W końcu mogliśmy odejść od stołu, co przyjąłem z ulgą. Kochałem moją mamę całym sercem, ale czasami wolałem, żeby milczała.

Mała Chloe była zmęczona po naszej zabawie na śniegu i chciała trochę odpocząć przed kolejną wyprawą. Zabraliśmy ją do mnie, by mogła sobie pooglądać w spokoju bajki, podczas gdy nasza dwójka zajęła się sobą. Cody chciał mi coś koniecznie pokazać w komputerze, więc bez skrępowania ukradł mojego laptopa z szafki i rozwalił się na łóżku. Wyszedłem na chwilę do łazienki, a gdy wróciłem, zobaczyłem, że chłopak patrzył się gniewnie na ekran.

— Wciąż nie daje ci spokoju? — zapytał, zanim zdążyłem się odezwać.

Przysiadłem się do niego i spojrzałem na monitor. Wyświetlał on kolejną wiadomość od Deana.

— Usuń to, proszę — wydukałem, zaciskając nerwowo dłonie.

— Nie zostawię tak tego, pamiętaj. Jednak na razie, mamy lepsze rzeczy do roboty, niż przejmowanie się tym dupkiem - powiedział i przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

Ulokowałem głowę na jego klatce i westchnąłem z zachwytu. Przez godzinę oglądaliśmy jakieś głupie filmiki, wymieniając się między sobą nieśmiesznymi żartami. Czułem się zaskakująco swobodnie w uścisku blondyna.

Czas spędzony razem leciał zdecydowanie za szybko. Dopiero, kiedy w progu stanęła jego siostrzyczka, wróciłem na ziemie.

— Hej Chloe, już czujesz się lepiej? — zapytałem nerwowo, wyplątując się z uścisku młodszego chłopaka.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową po czym mruknęła:

— Nudzi mi się.

Jej naiwne, błyszczące oczy spojrzały na brata, który mrugnął do niej okiem.

— Masz ochotę na wycieczkę? — spytał konspiracyjnym szeptem, pochylając się do małej.

— Tak! — krzyknęła i rzuciła mu się na szyje.

Zaśmiałem się na ten widok i pokierowałem dwójkę do wyjścia. Conor nie mieszkał daleko od nas, wystarczał dwudziestominutowy spacer aby znaleźć się pod drzwiami jego domostwa. Przez całą drogę staraliśmy się umilić dziewczynce podróż. Rozśmieszałem ja głupimi minami i zabawnymi historiami z mojego dzieciństwa, umiejętnie pomijając te wspomnienia, w których wychodziłem na idiotę. Widziałem, że blondyn słucha moich opowieści równie uważnie co Chloe.

Gdy w końcu znaleźliśmy się koło małego dworu, w którym mieszkał szatyn, przeszedłem koło niego obojętnie, prowadząc całą nasza grupę na duży połać zieleni, który znajdował się za budynkiem. Na oddalonej od nas kilkunastoma metrami polanie, uśmiechnięty dwudziestolatek rzucał piłkę pięciu zadowolonym psom rasy husky. Każdy z nich był ubrany w szelki różnego koloru, z wyszytymi imionami po bokach.

Conor gwizdnął przeciągle na palcach i wydał komendę dłonią, by zwierzaki ustawiły się w szeregu, co też potulnie zrobiły. Chłopak pomachał do nas, a jego twarz rozświetlał wielki promienny uśmiech. Jak zawsze rzucił mi się na szyję i wbił pieszczotliwie łokieć w żebra, co w połączeniu z jego niskim wzrostem wyglądało dość komicznie.

— W końcu się pokazałeś! — wykrzyknął, pogłębiając jeszcze bardziej swój uśmiech, przez co musiał przymknąć oczy, a przy nich pojawiły się urocze kurze łapki.

— Też się cieszę, że cię widzę przyjacielu, ale mam prośbę. Moglibyśmy przejść na język angielski? Inaczej ta dwójka nie zrozumie ani słowa. — Wskazałem na rodzeństwo za sobą, które zaciekawione wpatrywało się w nas, pewnie starając się wyłapać pojedyncze słowa, które miałyby jakikolwiek sens.

— Cześć! Jestem Conor — zwrócił się do nich swoją łamaną angielszczyzną, całkowicie ignorując moje pytanie.

— Hej. Mam na imię Cody, a to moja siostra Chloe — odparł blondyn, podając mu rękę, podczas gdy drugą podtrzymywał dziewczynkę.

— Witaj księżniczko. Chciałabyś się pobawić z moimi przyjaciółmi? — zwrócił się mój przyjaciel do małej, która nieśmiało spoglądała na psiaki.

Blondynka skinęła delikatnie głową:

— Bardzo bym chciała.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.

— Chodź, przedstawię cie.

Chloe bez zbędnych słów, pozwoliła się poprowadzić do sfory.

— To sześć moich najlepszych przyjaciół. W czarnej uprzęży jest Scharon, był moim pierwszym psem i jest tutaj najstarszy. Wszystkie pozostałe psy słuchają się go i podążają właśnie za nim. W niebieskiej mamy Ziggy'ego, który jest moim najłagodniejszym podopiecznym. W zielonych szelkach biega Robbie, a w czerwonych jego siostra Mani, a najmłodsza jest Makedi, w żółtych. Co ty na to, byśmy potrenowali z nimi wykonywanie kilku sztuczek? Mogłabyś mi w tym pomóc? — mówił Conor, zdobywając sobie coraz większą sympatie dziewczynki.

— Pewnie! — krzyknęła wesoło, przyglądając się coraz większymi oczami psom.

Młodzieniec nakazał najstarszemu psu zostać przy jego nodze, podczas gdy reszcie wydał komendę ''biegaj'', która pozwalała im na swobodę. Scharon wykonywał coraz to trudniejsze sztuczki, za co dostawał nagrody w postaci mięsnych chrupek.

Przyglądaliśmy się z uśmiechem reakcjom dziewczynki, której twarz wyrażała bezgraniczne szczęście. Odeszliśmy kawałek dalej, byśmy mogli spokojnie porozmawiać.

— To był dobry pomysł — mruknął Australijczyk, łapiąc moją dłoń.

— Miałem nadzieje, że jej się spodoba. Sam mam słabość do tych słodkich futrzaków — odpowiedziałem, zerkając kątem oka na Conora.

— A ja mam słabość do ciebie — szepnął blondyn, przyciągając mnie do siebie i całując w czoło.

Wtuliłem się w niego, chowając zarumienioną twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

— Cody! Cody! Braciszku! — krzyczała Chloe, biegnąca w naszym kierunku. — Conor powiedział, że będę mogła prowadzić pieski na smyczy!

Zaśmialiśmy się i wróciliśmy do pozostałej dwójki. Młody Włoch przywołał do siebie swoją ohanę i każdego psa przypiął do elastycznej uprzęży, która również byłą przypięta do jego pasa, przez co nie musieliśmy się martwić o małą. Na szczęście zwierzęta były mądre oraz grzeczne, dlatego podczas spaceru nie było z nimi problemu.

Podczas tej godzinnej podróży rozmawialiśmy wesoło w trójkę. Conor opowiadał o szkole weterynaryjnej, na której spełniał swoje marzenia. Szczerze mówiąc nie widziałem go w innym zawodzie. Miał tyle pasji i miłości do zwierząt, zawsze dbał o wszystkich swoich podopiecznych, potrafił zrobić dla nich wszystko. Pochwalił się również, że dostał się na wolontariat do rezerwatu wielkich kotów w północnej Afryce. Z jednej strony zazdrościłem mu takiego wyjazdu, ale z drugiej, wiedziałem, że nikt nie nadaje się do tego bardziej od niego.

Szliśmy przez gęsty las. Drogę wyznaczały jedynie idące przodem psy, które prowadziła rozbawiona Chloe. Zaraz za nią kroczyła nasza trójka. Idący po mojej lewej Cody był cicho przez większość czasu, ale po paręnastu minutach znalazł wspólny język z Conorem, który chciał wiedzieć wszystko na temat australijskiej fauny. Postanowiłem pozwolić im na swobodną rozmowę, wycofując się trochę do tyłu. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko patrząc na osoby przede mną. Mimowolnie mój wzrok uciekł do przystojnego surfera, a w brzuchu pojawiło się łaskoczące ciepło. Z minuty na minute moje uczucia do młodszego chłopaka rosły, a ja nie potrafiłem tego zatrzymać, choćbym chciał. Dziwny cichy głos w mojej głowie mówił mi, że mogę mu zaufać, że się nie zawiodę. I chociaż to było dość wątpliwe, postanowiłem posłuchać tego głosu.

Wróciłem do reszty, posyłając Cody'emu uspokajające spojrzenie. Ten złapał moją prawą dłoń w swoją lewą, zaciskając mocno na niej palce.

Zrobiliśmy jedno wielkie kółko, powracając na tą samą polane, z której wyruszaliśmy. Chloe była już zmęczona, dlatego Cody wziął ją na barana. Z tego względu razem z Conorem musieliśmy przejąć psy, dzięki czemu miałem dwie słodkie kulki sierści ocierające się o moje nogi w drodze powrotnej.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się przy bramie wejściowej domu psiarza, słońce już dawno było za horyzontem. Pożegnaliśmy się ze zwierzakami i właścicielem, a potem wyruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Po kilkunastu minutach przejąłem Chloe, której brat był już zmęczony ciężarem dziewczynki. Nie miałem nic przeciwko, a sposób w jaki zasnęła, tuląc się do moich włosów był po prostu uroczy.

Kiedy dotarliśmy do ośrodka, Cody zabrał ode mnie siostrzyczkę i pożegnał się całusem w czoło. W mieszkaniu zastałem jedynie ciszę i ciemność. Dylana dalej nie było, a mama z pewnością ślęczała nad jakimiś dokumentami czy rozliczeniami.

Ściągnąłem z siebie większość ubrań, które wrzuciłem do kosza na pranie, po czym wszedłem pod gorący prysznic. Uwielbiałem stać pod parzącą wodą. Nieświadomie błądząc myślami dotarłem do Deana oraz naszych wspólnie spędzonych chwil. Zakręciłem szybko wodę i wróciłem do swojego pokoju. Musiałem uspokoić siebie oraz swoje myśli. Ubrałem luźną koszulkę na długi rękaw i bokserki, po czym zakopałem się w miękkiej pościeli. Jak to miałem w zwyczaju, sięgnąłem po laptopa, na którym dalej były włączone strony, które przeglądałem razem z Australijczykiem. Pozamykałem je wszystkie, by móc w spokoju wejść na Twittera i włączyć muzykę.

Kliknąłem na ikonkę powiadomień, gdzie przeczytałem, że Cody coś do mnie wysłał. Link przeniósł mnie od razu do odpowiedniego posta:

''Kolejny piękny dzień w malowniczych Włoszech, wraz z moimi dwoma zauroczeniami. @JaredVico''.

Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, widząc pod spodem zdjęcia z naszego wypadu na sanki. Zretweetowałem post i zacząłem przeglądać komentarze:

''@ShakaSurf ten wyjazd DOBRZE ci zrobił''

''@ShakaSurf Już rozumiem dlaczego ci się tam tak podoba''

''@ShakaSurf W końcu znalazł się ktoś, kto podbił twoje serce?! Nie wierze!''

Odświeżyłem stronę, by sprawdzić czy Cody odpisał coś na to i z uśmiechem przeczytałem jego kolejny wpis.

''Yeah... Jestem beznadziejnie i niezaprzeczalnie zakochany.''

Ze śmiechem przyglądałem się jak jego znajomi dodają kolejne niedowierzające odpowiedzi. Zdziwiłem się, że niektórzy z nich zaczęli mnie obserwować.

Nagle dostałem nową wiadomość. Otworzyłem okno komunikatora i przeczytałem:

ShakaSurf: Mam nadzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko.

JaredVico: Nie śmiałbym.

JaredVico: Twoi znajomi chyba nie są zbyt zadowoleni.

Wysłałem wiadomość po przeczytaniu kilku niepochlebnych komentarzy na swój temat.

ShakaSurf: Zazdroszczą mi kogoś tak gorącego jak ty.

JaredVico: Pochlebca! Jest dokładnie odwrotnie.

ShakaSurf: Polemizowałbym. Obciągam sobie z myślą o tobie, nie o sobie.

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem czytając wiadomość od chłopaka, o czym niezwłocznie go poinformowałem. Pisaliśmy jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym pożegnałem się i wszedłem na skype'a, licząc, że złapie Ryana. Miałem szczęście, gdyż od razu po zalogowaniu się, mój przyjaciel zadzwonił.

— Cześć pięknisiu — mruknął, poprawiając swoje włosy. — Jak się czujesz?

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, po czym ułożyłem się wygodniej i odparłem:

— Hej badboy'u, dzisiaj całkiem nieźle, nie powiem, że nie. — Ziewnąłem przeciągle. — A co u ciebie i Iss? Jak zajęcia?

Chłopak położył się na łóżku, przekręcając komputer na bok i przytulił do siebie kotka.

— Widziałem zdjęcia. Dobrze razem wyglądacie. Może dodam screena z tej rozmowy, by poczuł się odrobinę zagrożony? — zaśmiał się. — Jak widzisz razem z małą mamy się nieźle, a zajęcia ostatnio dają mi w kość. Dostałem niedawno parę ofert od firm zajmujących się modelingiem i chciałem się trochę rozejrzeć, przez co mało godzin pozostało mi na spanie.

— To świetnie! W końcu będę mógł zobaczyć mojego przyjaciela na bilbordach — powiedziałem z entuzjazmem.

Wiedziałem jak bardzo brunetowi zależy na powodzeniu w tej dziedzinie, dlatego starałem się go wspierać jak najlepiej umiałem.

— Wiadomo! Poczekaj miesiąc lub dwa a będę nową twarzą Calvina Kleina — wybuchnął śmiechem, na co Iss podniosła zaciekawiony łepek.

Rozmawialiśmy do późna, co pozwoliło mi spokojnie zasnąć.


	7. Rozdział 6

Wstałem wystarczająco wcześnie, by wybrać się rano na stok. Niedziele miały swój urok. Zazwyczaj było mało ludzi i mogłem odrobinę zaszaleć. Bez zbędnej ostrożności pokonywałem kolejne górki, rozmyślając o tym, jak byłoby miło dzielić to uczucie z Cody'm. Nie wiedziałem jak pokonać jego strach do jazdy na nartach. Nie potrafiłem znaleźć dobrego wyjścia z tej sytuacji, aż w końcu mnie olśniło. Australijczyk czuł się jak ryba w wodzie surfując, a przecież snowboard i deska surfingowa nie różnią się aż tak bardzo. Przynajmniej mniej niż narty. Postanowiłem podzielić się z blondynem moimi przemyśleniami i wspólne coś ustalić. Może i byłem ambitny oraz uwielbiałem trudne wyzwania, ale nie robiłbym niczego wbrew drugiemu człowiekowi.

Przez zamyślenie się, wypadłem z toru jazdy i wywróciłem się, robiąc przy tym parę koziołków. Rozmasowałem bolące biodro, wpinając się z powrotem do sprzętu. Postanowiłem wyrzucić z głowy obraz Cody'ego, by chociaż w jednym kawałku zjechać na dół. Ruszyłem dalej. Uwolniłem swój umysł, skupiając się tylko na tym, żeby dobrze się wybić oraz gładko wylądować. Naprawdę uwielbiałem to uczucie.

Wróciłem akurat, by zdążyć na śniadanie. Przechodząc przez stołówkę, nie mogłem nie zerknąć na stół blondyna. Jego rodzice wydawali się być w dobrych humorach, tak samo jak mała Chloe, która z podekscytowaniem w oczach opowiadała o czymś rodzinie. Jedynie jej brat - Jordan, wyglądał na niezadowolonego. W dodatku posyłał surferowi mordercze spojrzenia, co ten starał się ignorować. Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego tak za sobą nie przepadają, ale wolałem nie wypytywać o to blondyna. Posłałem mu szeroki uśmiech, po czym podszedłem do pustego stolika, który zazwyczaj zajmowany był przez moich bliskich.

Zdążyłem jedynie nalać sobie herbaty, kiedy w mojej kieszeni zadzwonił telefon, informując o nowej wiadomości.

Od Cody: Może zjesz z nami? Rodzice cie zapraszają.

Dobrze, że nie miałem nic w ustach, bo z pewnością bym się udławił. Spojrzałem niepewnie w stronę Cody'ego, który wyszczerzył się do mnie, a jego opiekunowie widząc to, zaczęli mnie przywoływać dłonią. Powiedzenie spalić się ze wstydu nie było w tym momencie przesadą.

— Dzień dobry — przywitałem się ze wszystkimi, gdy znalazłem się przy ich stoliku, po czym usiadłem obok Australijczyka, który zrobił dla mnie miejsce.

— Nie krępuj się kochanie, jesteś tu mile widziany. Poza tym po tylu opowieściach Chloe oraz Cody'ego o tobie, nie mogliśmy przegapić szansy, by cie poznać — powiedziała kobieta, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

Jej mąż przytaknął jedynie i życzył mi smacznego.

Poczułem do nich sympatie. W końcu przygarnęli do siebie blondyna i zapewnili mu godziwe życie oraz przyszłość. Nawet jeśli zrobili to dla własnych korzyści, to i tak było to coś dobrego.

— Cześć Jared! — krzyknęła wesoło dziewczynka, której nosek był ubrudzony brzoskwiniowym dżemem.

— Hej księżniczko — powiedziałem i pogładziłem ją po włosach.

— Proszę — mruknął mi Cody do ucha, podsuwając pod nos zrobioną przez siebie kanapkę.

— Dziękuje.

Pogładziłem dłonią jego udo, na co szybko przykrył ją swoją, łącząc nasze palce. Odetchnąłem lekko, jednak nie potrafiłem zrelaksować się do końca. Jordan siedzący na przeciwko, mierzył mnie nienawistnym wzrokiem. Co jakiś czas spoglądał również na swojego brata, prychając pod nosem, jakby jego skwaszona mina nie byłaby wystarczającym wyznacznikiem jego niezadowolenia. Czułem się niekomfortowo, ale odgoniłem to uczucie i zacisnąłem mocniej rękę na tej młodszego chłopaka.

— Mam ochotę popływać. Macie gdzieś tutaj basen? — szepnął mi do ucha blondyn, przez co przez całe moje ciało przeszedł dreszcz.

Za wszelką cenę starałem się odgonić od siebie obrazy roznegliżowanego Australijczyka ociekającego wodą, jednak nie wychodziło mi to najlepiej.

— Ta-ak, jest — wydukałem cicho i odwróciłem wzrok.

Chłopak chyba zrozumiał co działo się w mojej głowie, jednak nie skomentował tego.

Skończyliśmy posiłek w ciszy. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy mogłem w końcu wstać i podziękować za zaproszenie. Umówiliśmy się jeszcze z Cody'm za pół godziny w holu i poszedłem do siebie.

Przegrzebałem dwie szafy w poszukiwaniu kąpielówek i innych potrzebnych rzeczy do pływania. Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach zapiałem torbę, nie obawiając się, że czegoś zapomniałem. Nie zdążyłem zrobić ze sobą czegoś więcej, niż zmienienie ciuchów. Nawet nie sprawdziłem w lustrze jak się prezentuje. Najzwyczajniej w świecie wybiegłem z mieszkania, zabierając ze sobą kurtkę i kluczyki do auta.

Po piętnastu minutach czekania na chłopaka, zacząłem się martwić. To nie było w stylu Cody'ego, by się tak spóźniać. Wysłałby przynajmniej wiadomość, czy zadzwonił.

Wróciłem schodami pod jego apartament, skąd dobiegały odgłosy zawziętej kłótni. Nawet na korytarzu mogłem wyróżnić głosy dwóch braci. Chciałem zapukać i taktownie im przerwać, ale w tej samej chwili Jordan otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i zbiegł na dół, nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Tuż za nim wychylił się Cody, który, gdy tylko mnie zobaczył, zawstydził się mocno.

— Długo czekasz? — zapytał, kładąc rękę na kark w nerwowym geście.

— Wystarczająco — odparłem, kierując się na schody. — O co poszło?

— O to co zawsze — jęknął blondyn. — Jordan nie do końca się cieszy, że żyje z kimś o odmiennej orientacji niż hetero pod jednym dachem.

— Nie akceptuje cie? — spytałem, otwierając drzwi na zewnątrz.

— Można tak powiedzieć. Choć myślę, że bardziej ma problem ze mną, niż z tym na kogo lecę. Chyba czuje się pominięty, czy coś w tym stylu — westchnął, wrzucając nasze torby do bagażnika.

— Rozumiem, mam tak czasem z Dylanem — odpowiedziałem, wsiadając za kierownice.

— Naprawdę? Wyglądacie na zgodne rodzeństwo — Zdziwił się chłopak.

— Bo tak jest, po prostu jest starszy i czasami wydaje mi się, że przebija mnie na głowę, ale hej, też mam swoje mocne strony — powiedziałem, uśmiechając się głupio i odpalając silnik.

— Oh, nawet nie wiesz jak wiele — zaśmiał się Cody, włączając muzykę.

Nuciliśmy pod nosem przez całą drogę, śmiejąc się z naszych beznadziejnych głosów. Niestety nie mieliśmy w pobliżu basenu, dlatego musieliśmy przejechać dobrych kilkadziesiąt kilometrów. Mimo to, nie nudziliśmy się. Choć pewnie gdybyśmy po prostu leżeli cały dzień na kanapie, uznałbym to za świetny dzień. Nie mogłem pojąć, skąd brała się ta dziwna słabość do tego chłopaka. Jednak starałem się o tym nie myśleć, ciesząc się tym co mam.

Wysiedliśmy pod niedużą halą, w której znajdował się basen sportowy. Nie mieliśmy popytu na jakieś większe atrakcje, dlatego było to miejsce dla typowych trenujących sportowców. Jednak w niedzielne poranki nieczęsto ktokolwiek tutaj przychodził, choć ośrodek nie był zamknięty. Musieliśmy jedynie odebrać kluczyki do szafek, w których zostawiliśmy rzeczy, po czym weszliśmy na teren pływalni.

Odczułem ogromną ulgę, gdy w końcu mogłem wejść do wody. Widok Cody'ego w kąpielówkach nie działał dobrze na moje ciało, które potrzebowało natychmiastowego orzeźwienia. Nigdy nie byłem wysportowanym człowiekiem, dlatego po kilkunastu długościach przysiadłem na brzegu, patrząc jak jego mięśnie płynnie poruszają się w wodzie. Widać było, że ma to we krwi i naprawdę to lubi. Obserwowałem każdy ruch, jednocześnie bawiąc się okularami, które chroniły moje biedne oczy od chloru. Dopiero po dwudziestu minutach Australijczyk wybudził się z transu i zorientował się, że od dłuższego czasu w ogóle się nie ruszam. Podpłynął w moją stronę, z głupkowatym uśmiechem na ustach i oparł dłonie po moich bokach.

— Nie jesteś zbyt aktywną osobą, jeśli nie chodzi o śnieg — mruknął, patrząc na mnie spod rzęs.

— Wybacz, że nie mam ciała jak atleta, a w wodzie nie czuje się jak ryba, tak jak niektórzy — burknąłem, zaczepnie wbijając mu palec w policzek.

Chłopak zaśmiał się i pochylając się, pocałował mnie w usta.

— Zaraz pójdziemy, jeszcze tylko parę długości — szepnął, gdy już oderwał się ode mnie.

Skinąłem jedynie głową, uparcie wpatrując się w zegar wiszący na ścianie.

Cody parsknął pod nosem i odpłynął na swój tor, po raz kolejny oddając się treningowi. Posiedziałem tak jeszcze chwilę, po czym wróciłem do szatni. Wyciągnąłem z torby żel pod prysznic oraz szampon, by choć w maleńkim stopniu pozbyć się zapachu basenu z siebie. Wszedłem do najbardziej oddalonej kabiny i włączyłem ciepłą wodę.

Nagle poczułem chłodnę ręce na biodrach oraz czyjeś usta na ramieniu. Mimowolnie się spiąłem na ten dotyk, ale gdy tylko Cody obrócił mnie do siebie przodem, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie za kark, wchodząc przy tym pod strumień. Całowaliśmy się wolno i czule, tak jakbyśmy dopiero poznawali smak naszych ust. Jednak blondyn miał dużo poważniejsze plany, co zaprezentował, gdy otarł się swoim ciałem o moje. Przez moje plecy przeszedł dreszcz, a z pomiędzy warg mimowolnie wyszedł jęk. Chłopak bez skrępowania zjechał dłońmi na linie moich kąpielówek, które zaczął z sukcesem ściągać. Nie miałem nic przeciwko, moje ciało domagało się uwagi, szczególnie jego jedna część. Australijczyk chyba zauważył, że jestem blisko. Nie patrząc na nic, upadł na kolana, po czym wziął mojego twardego członka do buzi. Na początku robił to wolno i dokładnie, lecz gdy zacząłem tracić nad sobą kontrolę, przyspieszył, bym mógł osiągnąć spełnienie. Musiałem podtrzymać się ściany, gdyż gdyby nie to, na pewno bym upadł. Przymknąłem oczy, a jedyne na czym mogłem się skupić to uczucie jego języka oraz warg na sobie.

— Co-ody — jęknąłem, starając się go ostrzec. Od dawna nie byłem w takiej sytuacji jak ta, a nigdy nie byłem wielbicielem zabawiania się w pojedynkę.

Jednak chłopak nic sobie z tego nie zrobił, zwiększył jeszcze bardziej intensywność swoich ruchów, przez co doszedłem w jego sprawne usta. Dochodziłem do siebie przez chwilę, dzięki czemu blondyn mógł doprowadzić się do porządku. W końcu zbliżył się i pocałował mnie namiętnie. Chciałem mu się odwdzięczyć, ale nawet nie chciał o tym słyszeć. Po prostu umyliśmy siebie nawzajem, po czym wyszliśmy spod wody.

— Jeszcze nikt nigdy nie zrobił dla mnie czegoś takiego — powiedziałem, kiedy już siedzieliśmy w aucie, wysuszeni i przebrani.

— Al-le przecież byli inni... — zdziwił się Cody, wpatrując się we mnie z niedowierzaniem.

— Tak, ale oni nigdy, tylko ja... — zawstydziłem się maksymalnie, ukrywając zarumienioną twarz w materiale bluzy.

— Hej, to nic takiego. Ciesze się, że byłem pierwszy — mruknął, po czym położył dłoń na moim udzie. — Może pojedziemy na lody? Nie chce jeszcze wracać do ośrodka.

Popatrzyłem na niego zmartwiony, ale na szczęście nic nie wzbudziło we mnie niepokoju, najwyraźniej był tylko odrobinę znudzony.

— Jasne, czemu nie — odpowiedziałem i skupiłem się na drodze.

Zatrzymałem samochód na parkingu, stając pod uroczą lodziarnią, w której zwykły spędzać czas rodziny z dziećmi. Weszliśmy do środka, po czym zajęliśmy pierwszy wolny stolik. Lokal nie był przepełniony, ale wolne miejsca powoli się kurczyły. Po przejrzeniu karty zdecydowaliśmy się na waniliowe lody z bitą śmietaną i gorącymi malinami. Opowiadaliśmy sobie cicho o filmach, które chcielibyśmy obejrzeć. Uznaliśmy, że musimy sobie zrobić kanapowy dzień, w którym, będziemy się ruszać tylko i wyłącznie do toalety. Byłem wielbicielem takich akcji. Mogłem godzinami siedzieć w łóżku oglądając ulubiony serial lub najzwyczajniej w świecie się ucząc. Cieszyłem się, że blondyn aprobował coś takiego i nie uważał tego za marnowanie czasu, jak większość nadętych ludzi.

Spędziliśmy naprawdę miło całą godzinę, wymieniając się kolejnymi propozycjami. Ostatecznie postawiliśmy na klasyki takie jak Spiderman czy Skarb Narodów. Może gatunkowo były to zupełnie odmienne filmy, ale gdyby dodać na dokładkę Pamiętnik, to nikt nie powinien być zdziwiony. Nasz gust był po prostu dziwny.

Postanowiłem podzielić się z chłopakiem moim pomysłem, co do snowbordu, co przyjął z entuzjazmem. Zdziwiłem się, gdyż myślałem, że do końca zbrzydły mu zabawy na śniegu, ale na wzmiankę o desce zaświeciły mu się oczy. Byłem zadowolony, że wpadłem na ten pomysł i postanowiliśmy od razu wprowadzić go w życie. Co prawda przegapiliśmy obiad, ale po takim deserze nie czuliśmy się głodni. Poleciłem blondynowi, by ubrał się ciepło, po czym rozstaliśmy się na schodach. Podniecenie towarzyszące myśli, że mogę go czegoś nauczyć, nie opuszczało mnie przez całą drogę na stok. Mój towarzysz z lekkim niepokojem spoglądał na sprzęt, który niosłem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego uspokajająco i zacząłem tłumaczyć po kolei co i jak. Australijczyk słuchał mnie uważnie i wykonywał wszystkie polecenia. Dzięki temu po pół godzinie mogliśmy przejść do części praktycznej.

Na początku nie szło mu najlepiej, ale tak wszyscy zaczynają. Wiedziałem, że wie jak utrzymywać równowagę i złapanie rytmu to była jedynie kwestia czasu. Nie myliłem się. Po niespełna kilkunastu minutach potrafił już przejechać pewną odległość, odpowiednio balansując swoim ciałem. Zagwizdałem na palcach ze szczęścia i rzuciłem się na szyje chłopakowi. Przez to, wylądowaliśmy na śniegu, śmiejąc się i turlając.

— Jestem z ciebie dumny — powiedziałem wesoło.

— To wszystko twoja zasługa instruktorze — odpowiedział, po czym wstał na nogi.

Po chwili dołączyłem do niego. Uznaliśmy, że na dzisiaj wystarczy ćwiczeń i wróciliśmy do domu. Jednak Cody wciąż nie chciał wracać do siebie, więc zaproponował krótki spacer.

Niebo już dawno było usłane gwiazdami, a wszechobecna cisza dodawała intymności. Byłem szczęściarzem, że mogłem dzielić taką chwilę właśnie z nim. Dałem się poprowadzić blondynowi, przez co krążyliśmy po okolicy. Przez całą godzinę żaden z nas się nie odezwał. Rozmyślaliśmy o różnych rzeczach, szukając wszystkich za i przeciw.

W końcu, gdy byliśmy już pod bramą, blondyn zatrzymał się i spojrzał w moje oczy, pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu.

— Wiem, że to może za wcześnie - zaczął, nerwowo zacinając się po każdym słowie. — Ale chciałbym mieć już ten komfort, by móc cie nazywać swoim.

— C-co? — jęknąłem zdziwiony, nie spodziewając się po nim czegoś takiego.

— Czy chciałbyś być moim chłopakiem? — spytał, wpatrując się we mnie jak ufny szczeniaczek.

— O boże, tak — odpowiedziałem, zabijając w sobie chęć ''nieśpieszenia się''.

Pocałowałem go szybko, po czym wtuliłem się w jego klatkę piersiową. Cody zaśmiał się i okręcił nas parę razy, podnosząc mnie delikatnie. Trwaliśmy tak przez pewien czas, najzwyczajniej w świecie ciesząc się z tego, co się właśnie stało.

Z radością przed zaśnięciem powtarzałem sobie w głowie słowa: mój chłopak, mój chłopak, mój chłopak.


	8. Rozdział 7

Stwierdzenie, że poniedziałkowy poranek był dla mnie szokiem, mija się z prawdą. To była po prostu jedna wielka katastrofa, ale zacznijmy od początku, dobrze?

Obudziłem się jako najszczęśliwszy człowiek na planecie, naprawdę. Świadomość, że wreszcie znalazłem świetnego chłopaka, który zwraca również uwagę na to jak ja się czuje i czego chce, była cudowna. Nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął się na moje usta. Z wielkim zapałem wstałem z łóżka i poszedłem pod prysznic. Chciałem wyglądać jak najlepiej, nie obchodziło mnie, że w sumie już nie raz widział mnie w różnych sytuacjach, po prostu chciałem się pokazać. Dokładnie umyłem każdą część mojego ciała oraz włosy, używając słodko pachnącego szamponu. Później chwilę spędziłem na doborze ciuchów. Mój gust nie był najlepszy, ale postawiłem na najzwyczajniejsze zwężane czarne spodnie, a do tego włożyłem białą koszulkę, wyciętą w serek. Zmierzwiłem jeszcze grzywkę, by układała się w jakiś szalony sposób i wyszedłem z łazienki.

Najwyraźniej musiałem przegapić powrót mojego braciszka do domu, gdyż zastałem go zaspanego w salonie. Naciągał na siebie gruby sweter i ziewał przeciągle.

— Ciężka noc? Rozumiem, że zaszaleliście z Jenny — zaśmiałem się, patrząc jak walczy, by zatrzymać swoje oczy otwarte.

— Czasem trzeba, nie widzimy się za często — mruknął, wstając powoli z kanapy i prostując kości.

— Mam szansę zostać wujkiem? Czy byliście na tyle świadomi? — spytałem, szczerząc się jak głupi.

— Kretyn — odpowiedział tylko Dylan, próbując mnie zdzielić po głowie.

Uciekłem przed nim na zewnątrz, zbiegając po schodach jak szalony. Nie rozglądałem się dookoła, moim celem było nie dać się złapać. Oczywistym skutkiem tego było wpadnięcie na kogoś i ten właśnie ktoś, był uosobieniem katastrofy.

Odbiłem się od dobrze zbudowanego ciała, lecąc prosto na podłogę. Jęknąłem w duchu, gdy moje obite poprzedniego dnia biodro dało się we znaki i tym razem. Uderzenie nie było silne, jednak spotęgował go wcześniejszy uraz.

— Przepraszam bardzo — powiedziałem, zbierając swój tyłek z podłogi.

— Nie ma za co, skarbie — odpowiedział ON.

Podniosłem szybko swój wzrok, napotykając te znienawidzone brązowe tęczówki. Przez zaskoczenie nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Wpatrywałem się w twarz Deana doszukując się jakichkolwiek oznak, że to sen i zaraz obudzę się z tego koszmaru. Niestety, tak się nie stało. Chłopak stał tam dalej, wraz z tym swoim pełnym wyższości wyrazem twarzy oraz ironicznym uśmiechem. Oddychałem ciężko, zastanawiając się jak wydostać się z tej sytuacji.

Na szczęście w tym momencie dołączył do nas Dylan. Przez chwilę zdezorientowany wpatrywał się we mnie, ale gdy tylko dostrzegł starszego chłopaka, w jego oczach pojawiła się nienawiść. Zakrył moje ciało, stając przede mną i mierząc Deana wzrokiem.

— Zjeżdżaj stąd, chyba, że chcesz oberwać — wysyczał mój brat, naprężając swoje ciało.

Brunet popatrzył się na niego kpiąco, ale nie skomentował tego.

— Do zobaczenia później, słonko — rzucił jedynie do mnie i skierował się na stołówkę.

W szoku wpatrywałem się w miejsce, gdzie niedawno stał mój były chłopak, nie mogąc do końca pojąć co się właśnie stało.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zwrócił się do mnie Dylan, doszukując się czegokolwiek na mojej twarzy.

Starałem się jednak przybrać kamienny wyraz, nie pokazując swoich emocji.

— Nie do końca, ale czego się mogłem spodziewać — westchnąłem płaczliwie, co brzmiało naprawdę żałośnie. — Co roku przyjeżdżają do nas całą rodziną, byłbym głupi myśląc, że tym razem tego nie zrobią.

— Racja — mruknął mój brat, z nieciekawym wyrazem twarzy. — Jednak gdyby się coś działo, to wiesz, że możesz od razu mi powiedzieć, tak?

— Tak — burknąłem i ruszyłem w stronę stołówki.

Weszliśmy do jadalni, pozdrawiając nowych oraz starych gości. Umiejętnie ominąłem wzrokiem stolik bruneta, zamiast tego skupiając się na Cody'm, który mrugnął do mnie okiem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego lekko i usiadłem koło mojego brata.

— Nie wierze, że śmiał tu przyjechać. Samolubny dupek — mruczał pod nosem Dylan, nerwowo mieszając herbatę.

Przytaknąłem jedynie i zabrałem się za jedzenie. Nie chciałem nawet o tym myśleć, a co dopiero rozmawiać na ten temat. Chciałem, żeby ten rozdział życia był już dla mnie zamknięty. Rozstaliśmy się jakiś czas temu, ale od kilku tygodni Dean nie dawał mi spokoju. Miałem nadzieje, że w końcu się znudzi i zapomni o mnie. Jak widać, strasznie się myliłem.

Starałem się jeść jak najwolniej, bym nie musiał go spotkać w holu czy na korytarzu. Cieszyłem się, że od razu po posiłku miałem zajęcia z dzieciakami. Nie było czasu się zadręczać i rozkładać tego całego zdarzenia na czynniki pierwsze, co uwielbiałem robić, dobijając się jeszcze bardziej.

Westchnąłem ciężko, wypijając do końca szklankę pomarańczowego soku i wstałem od stołu. Z zadowoleniem zauważyłem, że Cody czeka na mnie przy wyjściu. Ufnie wtuliłem się w jego ciało, zaciągając się cudownym zapachem drogich perfum. Blondyn ucałował moje czoło.

— Dzień dobry — mruknął mi do ucha, ogrzewając je ciepłym powietrzem.

— Hej — odpowiedziałem z błogością, wplątując jedną dłoń w jego włosy.

— Masz dzisiaj zajęcia, tak? — spytał, gładząc odsłoniętą skórę moich bioder.

— Tak, zarówno teraz jak i po obiedzie, ale możesz przyjść po południu na deskę, pojeździmy razem — zaproponowałem, odsuwając się odrobinę.

— Brzmi jak dobry plan — odparł, całując mnie delikatnie.

Chętnie odpowiedziałem na pocałunek, starając się czerpać z niego jak najwięcej.

— Muszę iść się przygotować, do zobaczenia później — powiedziałem na odchodne, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

Australijczyk wyszczerzył się i pomachał mi na pożegnanie.

Nie chciałem mu pokazywać, że coś jest nie tak. Cody wydawał się być tak bardzo szczęśliwy, że nie potrafiłby mu tego teraz zniszczyć. W końcu Dean to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa, nie mogłem mu zawracać głowy takimi bzdetami.

W spokoju przebrałem się, zabrałem wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Podróż na stok okazała się być błogosławieństwem. Na zimnie o wiele lepiej mi się myślało, a mój umysł wydawał się być świeższy. Doszedłem do wniosku, że jednak powinienem powiedzieć blondynowi co i jak. Nie chciałem zaczynać nowego związku od tajemnic i głupich niedomówień, choć z drugiej strony bałem się, że nie zrozumie.

Moje wszelkie przemyślenia przerwały dzieciaki, które podekscytowane czekały na mnie przy wyciągu. Standardowo przywitałem się z nimi oraz ich opiekunami, po czym gdy już wszyscy mieli na nogach sprzęt i upewniłem się, że są dobrze ubrani, pojechaliśmy do góry. Wystąpiły pewne komplikacje wywołane przez tą weekendową przerwę, ale nawet to nie sprawiło, że ich umiejętności spadł jakoś znacznie. Wszystko udało mi się skorygować w ciągu pół godziny, z czego byłem szczerze zadowolony.

Na szczęście do mojej grupy nie doszedł nikt z nowych gości, co niemało ułatwiło mi pracę. Mogłem bez wyrzutów sumienia pojechać z maluchami na wyższą górkę. Wiedziałem, że sobie poradzą i nie myliłem się. Byłem ogromnie dumny, gdy udało nam się zjechać bez żadnej wywrotki. Chciałem, by wszystko sobie przypomnieli rano, bym mógł ich zabrać jeszcze wyżej popołudniu. Może czasem byłem zbyt wymagający, ale gdy tylko widziałem, że ktoś sobie nie radził, od razu obniżałem poprzeczkę, czego w tym momencie nie musiałem robić.

Po satysfakcjonujących dziewięćdziesięciu minutach oddałem podopiecznych w ręce ich rodziców, życząc im smacznego. Sam nie chciałem wracać na obiad do domu. Wiedziałem, że tam spotkam jego, a pragnąłem tego uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Nadal pamiętałem te wszystkie chwile, gdy podnosił na mnie swoją rękę, gdy ranił moje ciało bez żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Kiedy mówił te wszystkie obrzydliwe rzeczy, nie dbając o to jak się mogę z tym czuć. Nienawidziłem go, nie chciałem go widzieć nigdy więcej.

Odgoniłem od siebie łzy, nie pozwalając, by spłynęły po mojej twarzy. Podjechałem do wyciągu, którym wjechałem na samą górę trasy. Jechałem niechlujnie i nieostrożnie. Nie zważałem na ryzyko, po prostu jechałem jak najszybciej mogłem, nie patrząc na konsekwencje. Pierwsze dwa upadki były niczym, w porównaniu do trzeciego. Przez swoją złość nie zwracałem uwagi na nic, nawet na ludzi dookoła mnie. Dopiero gdy przed oczami śmignęła mi buźka siedmioletniej dziewczynki postawiłem na gwałtowne hamowanie. To była jedna z moich najgorszych wywrotek w karierze. Zjechałem kilkadziesiąt metrów na dół, z każdym obrotem obijając swoje ciało jeszcze bardziej, ostatecznie dobijając bokiem do potężnej choinki. Krzyknąłem z bólu, zwijając się automatycznie w kulkę. Moja ręką była wykrzywiona pod dziwnym kątem i już wtedy wiedziałem, że jest złamana. Nie potrafiłem zdjąć z siebie deski, przez co mama dziewczynki, którą tak zręcznie ominąłem, musiała zadzwonić po pomoc. Uśmiechnąłem się do małej, udając, że wcale tak bardzo mnie nie boli. Chciałem sprawić, by poczuła się lepiej, gdyż miała zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy.

Po kilkunastu minutach podjechał do nas skuter śnieżny z ekipą ratunkową. Starałem im się wytłumaczyć, że nic mi takiego nie jest, ale gdy ludzie dookoła zaczęli opowiadać, jak groźnie to wyglądało, nie chcieli nawet mnie słuchać. Gdy tylko dojechaliśmy na dół, wpakowali mnie do karetki, gdzie panikujący lekarze zaczęli sprawdzać, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Po piętnastej próbie wyjaśnienia wszystkiego i wytłumaczenia, że przecież nic mi nie jest, dałem sobie spokój. Pozwoliłem, by robili ze mną cokolwiek chcieli, odpowiadając na bezsensowne pytania.

— Kogo mamy poinformować? — zapytała starsza kobieta, która wydobyła wszystkie moje osobiste rzeczy z kieszeni.

— Mojego brata, Dylana. Powinien być w najczęściej wybieranych — odpowiedziałem cicho, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na bolącą rękę.

Zazwyczaj nie pokazywałem swoich słabości. Wolałem trzymać wszystko w sobie, by nie zawracać głowy innym ludziom. Dlatego ta sytuacja była dla mnie bardziej niż niezręczna. Całe ramie pulsowało tępym bólem, który z minuty na minute roznosił się w głąb mojego ciała. Zacisnąłem mocno zęby, czekając na upragnione leki.

W końcu dojechaliśmy do szpitala, gdzie w błyskawicznym tempie zostałem przeniesiony na urazówkę. Po podaniu znieczulenia musiałem udać się na rentgen, a dopiero potem mogli mi nastawić kości. Wydawało się to być wiecznością, choć w rzeczywistości nie trwało więcej niż pół godziny.

Gdy wsadzili mi rękę w gips i obwiązali mnóstwem bandaży, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Myślałem, że wreszcie będę mógł wrócić do domu, jednak personel szpitala miał inne plany. Stary siwy lekarz oznajmił mi, że zostanę na jedną dobę na obserwacji, oczywiście po wykonaniu niezliczonej ilości bezsensownych badań i testów. Niestety nie mogłem się nie zgodzić, dlatego jedynie jęknąłem w duchu i oddałem się w ręce pielęgniarek.

Zostałem przydzielony do obskurnego białego pokoju, z którego zewsząd wydobywał się okropny szpitalny zapach chorych ludzi. Szanowałem lekarzy za ich ambicje oraz za całą wiedzę, którą musieli posiąść, by zostać kim są, ale nawet ja nie potrafiłem docenić szpitali. Zawsze kojarzyły mi się z najgorszymi rzeczami. Nikt nigdy nie był tu wesoły czy szczęśliwy, jakby pierwszym punktem regulaminu było posiadanie depresji.

Dlatego sceptycznie przyjąłem niewygodne łóżko oraz głupie broszurki o tym jak powinno się zachowywać w miejscu jak to. Włączył mi się tryb marudy. Nawet nie miałem jak zadzwonić do nikogo, gdyż moje wszystkie rzeczy, które miałem przy sobie nie zostały mi oddane.

W końcu znużony odpłynąłem w krainę snów. Śnił mi się jeden z tych wieczorów, kiedy Dean był na mnie zły za cokolwiek. Tym razem chodziło o nieodpisanie na wiadomość. Wiedziałem, że jest odrobinę zaborczy, ale nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie czegoś takiego. Nie zdążyłem spokojnie wejść do mieszkania. Wciągnął mnie siłą, przyszpilając do ściany. Nie zadawał pytań, po prostu wyargumentował to, co zrobiłem źle, po czym uderzył mnie kilka razy w brzuch oraz raz w twarz i pocałował brutalnie. Zostawił mnie skamieniałego na podłodze, nie kłopocząc się, by zajrzeć do mnie później tego dnia. Doczołgałem się do łóżka, na którym zwinąłem się i rozpłakałem jak małe dziecko. Z biegiem czasu takie sytuacje powtarzały się coraz częściej. Do momentu, gdy bałem się wracać do niego.

Na szczęście szybko wybudziłem się z tego koszmaru. Jęknąłem czując tępy ból w ramieniu, po czym otworzyłem zmęczone oczy. Kiedy już przyzwyczaiłem się do wszechobecnej bieli, poczułem delikatny dotyk na swojej dłoni. Cody siedział przy moim łóżku ze zmartwioną miną, czule patrząc na każdy mój ruch.

— Cześć — odchrząknąłem, chwytając swoją zdrową ręką jego dłoni.

— Hej głuptasie — powiedział miękko, odgarniając mi włosy z czoła. — Jak się czujesz?

— Bywało lepiej — odparłem, spinając się odrobinę. — Cody, ja chciałem...

— Cii... - szeptał, gładząc mój policzek. — Dylan mi już wszystko powiedział.

— Przepraszam, chciałem sam... — nie zdążyłem dokończyć, gdyż pocałował mnie szybko.

— To nic, kochanie, teraz najważniejszy jesteś ty i twoje samopoczucie.

W moich oczach zebrały się łzy wzruszenia. Odgoniłem je jednak i powiedziałem:

— Jeśli tu zostaniesz, wszystko będzie w porządku.

— Oczywiście, że zostanę. Jednak myślę, że powinienem dać szansę innym, by mogli cie zobaczyć — odpowiedział, po czym wstał i wyszedł z sali.

Po kilku minutach do sali wpadła moja mama. Jej twarz wyrażała jedno wielkie zmartwienie.

— Jared, synku, jak się czujesz? — spytała, łapiąc mnie za dłoń.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niej uspokajająco.

— To nic takiego mamo, wszystko będzie okej — odparłem, gładząc delikatnie jej rękę.

— Nie rozumiem, jak mogłeś stracić panowanie na stoku, przecież tobie się to nie zdarza — mamrotała do siebie moja rodzicielka, która najwyraźniej nie potrafiła zrozumieć okoliczności.

— Coś mnie rozproszyło — odpowiedziałem najzwyczajniej. Nie miałem siły, by tłumaczyć moje motywy oraz przyczyny tej sytuacji.

— Oh, dobrze. Zawołam jeszcze Dylana z Jen, bardzo się o ciebie martwią oboje.

Mój brat wraz ze swoją dziewczyną nie siedzieli u mnie długo. Czułem, że chcieli wykorzystać wolne mieszkanie, co w naszym domu nie zdarzało się zbyt często. W każdym razie poruszyli standardowe kwestie, pytali się o samopoczucie i o ramie, które swoją drogą było coraz mniej dokuczliwe. Odpowiadałem na wszystko grzecznie, choć w głowię miałem jedynie myśl, by już wyszli. Chciałem spędzić czas z Australijczykiem, a oni mi tego nie ułatwiali. Na szczęście sami domyślili się, że nie potrzebuje ich towarzystwa do szczęścia, dlatego pożegnali się i wyszli.

Cody został ze mną, aż nie wygoniła go jedna z pielęgniarek. Przez cały czas był opiekuńczy, dobry i słodki, co tylko potęgowało moje uczucia względem niego. Nadal nie potrafiłem pojąć jak taki kochany chłopak mógł zechcieć kogoś takiego jak ja, ale nie miałem zamiaru tego podważać. Obiecałem sobie czerpać z tej relacji jak najwięcej, żeby niczego później nie żałować.

Długo nie potrafiłem zasnąć. Cały czas rozpamiętywałem każdy nasz wspólny dotyk czy pocałunek. Było jak we śnie i strasznie chciałem, żeby tak pozostało.


	9. Rozdział 8

Noc okazała się być straszliwie bolesna. Przez uciążliwie obolałą rękę nie potrafiłem zasnąć, a piszcząca aparatura znajdująca się dookoła mnie, nie ułatwiała mi odpoczynku. Doszło nawet do tego, że zacząłem liczyć od stu w dół, ale gdy dojechałem do zera, będąc równie świadomym jak na początku, jęknąłem głośno i podniosłem się z niewygodnego łóżka. Na szczęście ramie było bardzo dobrze usztywnione, dlatego nie musiałem się martwić o zwiększenie bólu.

Starałem się zachowywać jak najciszej, błądząc po szpitalnych korytarzach, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi zrzędliwych pielęgniarek, które pełniły dyżur tej nocy. Sam nie byłbym zadowolony, gdyby ktoś wybudził mnie z "krótkiej" drzemki.

Tak czy inaczej, rozglądałem się we wszystkie strony, próbując dostrzec coś ciekawego, co wzbudziłoby chociaż moje niewielkie zainteresowanie. Takim oto sposobem dotarłem do tarasu, znajdującego się na wyższym piętrze. Mimo później pory oraz wszechobecnego mrozu, który panował na zewnątrz, dostrzegłem postać, siedzącą na drewnianej ławce, przykrytą kocem. Zastukałem w szybę dwa razy, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę tejże osoby. Okazała się to być młoda dziewczyna, z długi blond włosami oraz ładnymi brązowymi oczami. Z tego co mogłem zobaczyć, była drobnej budowy, co jednak wcale nie odejmowało jej uroku. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie przyjaźnie, co od razu odwzajemniłem, oraz przywołała do siebie skinieniem dłoni.

Opatuliłem się szczelniej bluzą i odważnie otworzyłem drzwi. Od razu zaatakowało mnie zimne powietrze.

— Wskakuj — powiedziała blondynka, uchylając rąbek koca.

Chętnie koło niej usiadłem, okrywając swoje ciało pod miękkim okryciem.

— Jestem Jared — przedstawiłem się, wyciągając do niej zdrową dłoń.

— Alice — odpowiedziała, ściskając ja delikatnie.

Miała bardzo przyjemny dla ucha głos, cichy, ale stanowczy.

— Chcesz się ze mną podzielić tym, co tu robisz? Wiesz, siedzenie na takim zimnie o trzeciej rano nie jest normalne — spytałem, szczękając zębami.

Przyciągnąłem kolana do klatki piersiowej, obejmując je ramionami, po czym położyłem na nich głowę i spojrzałem na nową znajomą.

— Czasami przychodzę tu pomyśleć — odparła łagodnie, patrząc w dal. — Spędzam w tym miejscu naprawdę sporo czasu, jednak w pewnym momencie nachodzi mnie potrzeba, by wyjść na świeże powietrze. Tu wszystko wydaje się być mniej skomplikowane niż jest w rzeczywistości.

— Jesteś na coś chora? — wypaliłem, nie przemyślawszy tego wcześniej. — Przepraszam, nie chciałem być bezczelny.

Alice zachichotała i powiedziała:

— Nic się nie stało, nie dziwie ci się, że pytasz. Jednak nie ja jestem chora, ale za to mój chłopak jest. Kilka miesięcy temu zdiagnozowano u niego nowotwór i od tego czasu, co kilka tygodni musimy tu wracać na kontrole.

Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Dziewczyna mówiła o tym z takim spokojem, jakby to było coś normalnego, że ktoś tak jej bliski umiera.

— Uh, przykro mi — wydukałem, spuszczając wzrok.

— Zdążyliśmy się już z tym pogodzić, potrafimy z tym żyć. Na co dzień, gdy tak o tym nie myślisz, to jest w porządku — odpowiedziała lekko.

— Musisz go bardzo kochać — zauważyłem z uśmiechem.

Alice spojrzała mi w oczy, w których widziałem to silne uczucie.

—Tak właśnie jest — westchnęła i znowu spojrzała w gwiazdy.

Mimowolnie pomyślałem o Cody'm. Chciałem, aby to co było między nami, przerodziło się w coś poważnego i silnego. Miałem już dość toksycznych związków i cieszyłem się z poczucia bezpieczeństwa, które dawał mi blondyn. Pragnąłem do niego zadzwonić lub napisać, ale wciąż nie miałem swojego telefonu, przez co jęknąłem.

— O czym myślisz? — spytała Alice, po czym chuchnęła na swoje zmarznięte dłonie.

— O mojej... drugiej połówce — odparłem.

Nigdy nie byłem do końca pewny, czy osoba z którą rozmawiam akceptuje inne orientacje, czy może wprost przeciwnie, dlatego wolałem być ostrożny w tych sprawach.

— Jaka jest? — dociekała dziewczyna.

— To naprawdę cudowna osoba, kochana, czuła, a przede wszystkim słodka.

Alice nie dopowiedziała. Siedzieliśmy tak przez jakiś czas, jednak gdy moje ciało zaczęło domagać się ciepła, pożegnałem się z blondynką i wróciłem do środka. Pokręciłem się jeszcze trochę po korytarzu, po czym wróciłem na swoje piętro, gdzie natknąłem się na zdenerwowaną pielęgniarkę.

— Mogłeś chociaż powiedzieć, że gdzieś idziesz! Nie stawiałabym na nogi całego oddziału — mruczała do siebie pod nosem, stanowczo wyolbrzymiając swoje działania.

— Przepraszam, nie mogłem spać — odparłem skruszony, wymyślając na poczekaniu. — Chciałem tylko odzyskać mój portfel oraz telefon.

Kobieta rozchmurzyła się i popatrzyła na mnie przyjaźniej.

— Chodź, dam ci jakieś leki nasenne i przeciwbólowe.

Poszedłem z nią do pomieszczenia służbowego, gdzie podała mi kilka kolorowych pigułek oraz - co przyjąłem z niemałą radością - oddała mi moje rzeczy.

Wróciłem do swojej sali, po czym położyłem się na łóżku i zgarnąłem do ręki telefon. Długo myślałem, co powinienem napisać, przez co byłem coraz bardziej śpiący. W końcu wystukałem krótką wiadomość, po czym odpłynąłem.

Do Cody: Ciesze się, że Cie poznałem.

xXx

Musiałem spać dość długo, gdyż kiedy ponownie otworzyłem oczy, Cody siedział na parapecie wpatrzony w ekran swojego telefonu.

— Hej — mruknąłem, podnosząc się do siadu.

Chłopak przestraszył się odrobinę, jednak po pierwszym szoku uśmiechnąłem się i chowając komórkę do kieszeni, podszedł do szpitalnego łóżka.

— Cześć skarbie — odpowiedział, składając pocałunek na moim prawym policzku.

— Która godzina? — spytałem, przeciągając się.

— Grubo po trzynastej, śpiochu — powiedział, zgarniając moją zdrową dłoń do uścisku.

— Mogłeś mnie obudzić...

— Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że miałeś ciężką noc. Chciałem dać ci odpocząć.

Cody popatrzył na mnie czule. Ziewnąłem przeciągle, przez co chłopak zachichotał.

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł Dylan.

— Masz coś zjeść, zaraz zabiorą cie na ostatnie badania — powiedział, siadając na brzydkim szpitalnym taborecie. — Jeżeli wyniki będą w porządku, to będziesz mógł wrócić do domu.

— Przywieźliśmy ci kanapki — powiedział blondyn, podając mi pakunek, leżący dotychczas na szafce nocnej, na którą kompletnie nie zwróciłem uwagi.

Odwinąłem biały papier i od razu zabrałem się za bułkę.

Przez jakiś czas siedzieliśmy i rozmawialiśmy, lecz w końcu przyszła pielęgniarka i zabrała mnie na badania. Były one nudne i monotonne, a według mnie niepotrzebne, ale oczywiście nikt mnie nie słuchał. Czułem się dobrze, nie rozumiałem po co to wszystko. Mimo tego, starałem się nie marudzić i wykonywać każde polecenie. Na szczęście po godzinie byłem już wolny. Lekarz zlecił mi wizytę kontrolną po trzech tygodniach, ale mój stan ogólny był bez zarzutów, dzięki czemu mogłem spokojnie wrócić do domu. Dylan spakował moje rzeczy i w końcu mogliśmy opuścić szpital.

Kiedy przechodziliśmy przez korytarz, w oddali zauważyłem Alice, która pchała wózek, na którym siedział nastoletni blady chłopak. Gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotkały, uśmiechnąłem się do niej smutno i pomachałem jej na do widzenia, co od razu odwzajemniła.

— Kto to? — spytał Cody, łapiąc moją dłoń.

— Opowiem ci później — odparłem i pociągnąłem go do wyjścia.

Droga minęła nam dość szybko. Razem z Cody'm usiedliśmy z tyłu, dzięki czemu mogłem się o niego wygodnie oprzeć. Cieszyłem się, że Dylan dał nam tyle swobody. Nie poruszał niezręcznych tematów, nie komentował tego jak się zachowujemy, ani nawet nie rzucał znaczących spojrzeń. Wiedziałem, że się o mnie bardzo martwił, ale nie chciałem o tym wtedy rozmawiać. Zrelaksowałem się maksymalnie w ramionach blondyna, wsłuchując się w spokojną muzykę lecącą z radia. Miałem ochotę zamknąć oczy i pójść spać, lecz niestety, szpital nie znajdował się na tyle daleko, bym mógł pozwolić sobie na krótką drzemkę. Mimo tego, ziewnąłem przeciągle i zamknąłem oczy. Australijczyk delikatnie gładził moje udo, podczas gdy jego druga dłoń wsunęła się sprawnie pomiędzy moje palce. Przez to wszystko cholernie ciężko było mi wysiąść z auta, kiedy już dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Przeciągnąłem się, przez co ból w ręce się wzmógł.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał surfer, gdy jęknąłem.

— Tak, jest okej — odparłem, wchodząc do budynku. — Co masz zamiar teraz robić?

Chłopak uśmiechnął się i objął mnie ramionami w talii.

— Chciałem spędzić cały dzień wraz z moim chłopakiem, jeżeli nie miałby nic przeciwko — wymruczał mi do ucha, sprawiając, że po całym moim ciele przeszedł dreszcz.

— Liczyłem na to — odpowiedziałem, trącając jego nos swoim. — Co powiesz na wieczór przed telewizorem z gorącą czekoladą i rurkami z kremem?

— Rurki? — zapytał z zaczepnym uśmiechem blondyn.

— Uwielbiam je! — zaśmiałem się i pociągnąłem Australijczyka w stronę kuchni.

Przemknęliśmy przez stołówkę, kierując się prosto do pomieszczenia dla personelu. Zręcznie przeszliśmy pomiędzy blatami kuchennymi, po czym przekroczyliśmy żelazne drzwi prowadzące do magazynu. Znalazłem swoje ulubione słodycze oraz gorącą czekoladę, którą zrobiliśmy po powrocie do kuchni, aż w końcu z pełnymi kubkami, obraliśmy sobie za cel nasze rodzinne mieszkanie. Udało nam się po drodze nic nie rozlać, co uznałem za nasz oficjalny sukces.

Gdy znaleźliśmy się przed ekranem telewizora, westchnąłem z zachwytu. W tym momencie miałem wszystko, czego potrzebowałem do szczęścia: miękką kanapę, ulubione słodycze oraz mojego własnego chłopca. Cody usiadł koło mnie, zabierając pilota, dzięki któremu włączył telewizor i zaczął przeszukiwać różne kanały. Przez ten czas rozłożyłem na naszych kolanach cieplutki i puchaty kocyk oraz przyciągnąłem w naszą stronę stół, na którym znajdowały się kubki i rurki z kremem waniliowym. Szczęśliwy wziąłem do zdrowej ręki naczynie i upiłem łyk napoju. W końcu blondyn znalazł coś, co go usatysfakcjonowało.

Siedzieliśmy tak, zajadając się słodyczami i popijając słodką czekoladę, jednak po kilku godzinach brzuch Cody'ego zaczął domagać się czegoś konkretniejszego. Zachichotałem, gdy jego brzuch zaburczał słodko.

— Może zamówimy jakąś chińszczyznę? — zaproponowałem, głaskając go kciukiem po policzku.

— Świetny pomysł, skarbie — odpowiedział, całując mnie głęboko.

Wyciągnąłem telefon z kieszeni i zadzwoniłem do mojej ulubionej knajpy, po czym zamówiłem intuicyjnie nudle dla siebie oraz Cody'ego.

— Trzydzieści minut — mruknąłem mu w szyje, gdy już zakończyłem połączenie.

— Chodź tu, pieszczochu. — Chłopak oplótł mnie ramionami i wciągnął na swoje kolana.

Siedziałem wtulony w jego ciepłą klatkę piersiową, wdychając zapach drogich perfum. Po chwili przekręciłem się w uścisku, bym mógł swobodnie oglądać telewizje.

Dwadzieścia minut później usłyszeliśmy pukanie do drzwi. Podniosłem się z kanapy, całując przelotnie blondyna w skroń. Po drodze poprawiłem swoje włosy oraz wygładziłem ciuchy, by dostawca nie pomyślał sobie czegoś głupiego. Jednak gdy otworzyłem drzwi, zamiast pracownika restauracji zastałem uśmiechającego się drwiąco Deana. Mimowolnie spiąłem się w sobie i oplotłem ciało zdrową dłonią.

— Czego tu chcesz? — warknąłem, choć przypominało to bardziej skomlenie niż groźbę.

Chłopak zachichotał, widząc moją niepewność i zrobił krok do przodu.

— Słyszałem, że miałeś wypadek. Przyszedłem zapytać, jak się czujesz — odpowiedział, przesuwając palcem po świeżym gipsie.

Automatycznie cofnąłem się w głąb mieszkania, by być poza jego zasięgiem.

— Jak widzisz, czuje się świetnie. Teraz możesz i-iść — wydukałem, nienawidząc się za ostatnie zająknięcie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — odezwał się Cody, pojawiając się w korytarzu.

Gdy tylko zobaczył, kto stoi w progu drzwi, podszedł do mnie i objął od tyłu w pasie.

— Znalazłeś sobie jakiegoś naiwnego chłopaczka? — syknął Dean drwiąco.

— Najlepiej będzie jak już sobie pójdziesz chyba, że wolisz, abym ci pomógł — powiedział zimno blondyn i przyciągnął mnie do siebie jeszcze bliżej.

— I tak cie w końcu zostawi. Znudzi się tobą, jak tanią zabawką — zaśmiał się na odchodne, obracając się z gracją i kierując na schody.

Cody zatrzasnął drzwi i przytulił mnie mocno. Objąłem go dłonią za szyje oraz uwiesiłem się nogami w biodrach, jak rasowa małpka. Australijczyk zaniósł mnie do łózka, samemu ogarniając salon i odbierając jedzenie, które przyszło chwilę później. Ja za to włączyłem komputer i wszedłem na skype. Chciałem, by Cody wreszcie poznał Ryana i odwrotnie. Poczekałem aż mój chłopak wróci z pudełkami makaronu oraz widelcami, po czym ułożyliśmy się razem wygodnie w miękkiej pościeli.

— Masz coś przeciwko? — zwróciłem się do blondyna, kołując kursorem na ikonce mojego przyjaciela.

— Dzwoń! Może mi opowie jakieś ciekawe historie z tobą w roli głównej — odparł wesoło, zakręcając nudle na widelcu, jak spaghetti.

Zaśmiałem się i pocałowałem go w policzek.

Po chwili byliśmy już wirtualnie w trójkę. Tak jak się spodziewałem, chłopcy szybko znaleźli wspólny język, co strasznie mnie ucieszyło.

Kilkanaście minut później odłączyłem się od rozmowy, wtulając się w ciało blondyna. Nie miałem okazji zanalizować słów Deana, poddając wątpliwością mój aktualny związek. Najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnąłem jak dziecko, mając przy sobie swoje największe szczęście.

Nie usłyszałem, gdy szeptał mi do ucha: Też się cieszę, że cie poznałem.


	10. Rozdział 9

Na ostatniej godzinie tego dnia miałem angielski - lekcje, którą wręcz uwielbiałem. Z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach usiadłem na przodzie klasy i zniecierpliwiony czekałem na dzwonek. Wymieniłem parę zdań z kolegami z grupy, nie przywiązując jednak do tego zbyt wiele uwagi.

W końcu do sali weszła pani Menis. Była to stosunkowo młoda - jak na nauczyciela - kobieta, o długich brązowych włosach i przyjaznym uśmiechu. Zawsze miła i skora do pomocy, ale też strasznie wymagająca, przez co miałem jeszcze więcej zapału do nauki. Lubiłem gdy oddawała sprawdziany i mogłem dostrzec ten błysk w jej oczach, który wyrażał dumę i zadowolenie.

Nauczycielka rozpoczęła lekcję. Posłusznie zapisałem temat oraz nowe słówka, wyrażenia i zwroty, których mieliśmy się nauczyć na następny raz. Uśmiechałem się do siebie pod nosem, gdyż ponad połowę z nich już dobrze znałem. Poświęcałem dużo czasu wolnego, by poznawać różnorakie języki. Miałem talent do wyłapywania gramatycznych reguł, a słowa wpadały mi do głowy szybciej niż chwytliwe piosenki lecące w radiu. Dodatkowo czytałem zagraniczne lektury, słuchałem różnej muzyki, a w ostateczności sięgałem do podręczników lub słowników.

Przez całą godzinę robiliśmy zadania, rozmawialiśmy oraz powtarzaliśmy zagadnienia z poprzednich zajęć. Wszystkie ćwiczenia wykonywałem dobrze, jednak nie należałem do grona zgłaszających się uczniów. Po cichu rozwiązywałem kolejne przykłady, nie chwaląc się nikomu swoją wiedzą.

Wreszcie zadzwonił dzwonek. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy do plecaka, po czym skierowałem się do drzwi. Już chciałem opuścić klasę, jednak zatrzymał mnie głos pani Menis, która poprosiła mnie, bym został jeszcze chwilkę. Poczekała, aż wszyscy uczniowie opuszczą sale, po czym zaczęła szukać jakichś papierów w biurku.

— Jared, wiesz, że wystawiam oceny z aktywności i jest ona jedną z ważniejszych składowych na twój końcowy rezultat — zaczęła, nie przerywając

Zmarszczyłem brwi i zacząłem wyłamywać palce z nerwów.

— Jednak... — kontynuowała, nie zwracając uwagi na to jak bardzo jestem zdenerwowany. — Zważając na twoje umiejętności, jestem skłonna przymknąć na to oko, pod jednym warunkiem.

Kobieta spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się, podając mi plik kartek. Prześledziłem wzrokiem tekst, wyłapując główny temat.

— Olimpiada językowa? — spytałem zdziwiony.

— Właśnie! W tym roku będziesz reprezentował naszą szkołę — powiedziała zadowolona. — Zgadzasz się?

Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na wypunktowane wymagania i niepewnie odparłem:

— Tak... Myślę, że mogę to zrobić.

Po tym jak nauczycielka wytłumaczyła mi mniej więcej o co chodzi, schowałem dokumenty do mojej torby i wesoły krokiem podszedłem do szafki. Moje podekscytowanie zamiast zmniejszać się, rosło. Wysłałem wiadomość zarówno do mojej mamy jak i brata. To było coś naprawdę dla mnie ważnego, dlatego cieszyłem się, że moi bliscy potrafili to docenić.

Zostawiłem niepotrzebne książki w szafce, a po wizycie w szatni mogłem spokojnie wrócić do domu. Tego roku zima dawała nam w kość. Śnieg padał praktycznie cały czas, a mróz i wiatr tylko podwajały jego skutki. Włożyłem dłonie do kieszeni, a uszy schowałem pod bawełnianą czapką. Niestety, złośliwością małych miejscowości były kilometrowe odległości z punktu A do punktu B. Przez to odbywałem czterdziestopięciominutowe spacery z - i do - szkoły.

Gdy w końcu stanąłem przed drzwiami, byłem wykończony. Nigdy nie należałem do fanów wysiłku fizycznego, pomijając jazdę na nartach i snowboardzie, dlatego po lecie i jesieni moja forma była równa zeru.

Wszedłem do środka, zrzucając z siebie plecak i kurtkę. W holu kręciło się dużo ludzi, przez co ledwo dotarłem do stołówki. Oczywiście nie byłbym sobą, gdybym nie zrobił jakiegoś zamieszania. Pozdrawiając niektórych gości, zagapiłem się i wpadłem prosto na jakiegoś chłopaka. Nieznajomy złapał mnie w pasie, przyciągając do siebie, dzięki czemu uchronił mnie przed pewnym upadkiem. Zawstydziłem się i chciałem jak najszybciej się odsunąć, ale trzymał mnie mocno.

— Przepraszam — wydukałem.

— Nic się nie stało, maluchu — przemówił ładnym, przyjaznym głosem, który sprawił, że wreszcie spojrzałem mu w oczy.

Pierwszą moją myślą po przestudiowaniu jego twarzy oraz sylwetki było: cholera, jest przystojny. Odsunąłem się na bezpieczną odległość i poprawiłem włosy.

— Jestem Dean — powiedział chłopak, podając mi dłoń.

Tak się poznaliśmy...

xxx

Od tamtego dnia nie odstępowaliśmy się na krok. Było to moje pierwsze prawdziwe zauroczenie, dlatego chciałem być przy nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Dowiedzieliśmy się o sobie dość sporo. Dean był dwudziestoletnim doświadczonym chłopakiem, dlatego cieszyłem się, że ktoś taki zwrócił na mnie uwagę. Nie mogłem powstrzymać ogromnego uśmiechu cisnącego się na usta, gdy zaprosił mnie na randkę w piątek wieczorem. Byłem wniebowzięty, pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś chciał gdzieś ze mną wyjść, nie licząc rodziny i przyjaciół.

Przygotowywałem się ponad godzinę, a gdy zostało mi dwadzieścia minut do wyjścia, co chwile podbiegałem do lustra, by sprawdzić, czy czasem nie zmierzwiły mi się włosy.

Dean spóźnił się piętnaście minut, przez co odrobinkę zepsuł mi się humor, ale szybko go odzyskałem, słysząc podwójne pukanie do drzwi. Zerwałem się z kanapy, poprawiłem ubranie i otworzyłem drzwi, za którymi stał brunet z szarmanckim uśmiechem na ustach. Wyglądał zniewalająco. Miał na sobie zwykłą białą koszule z czarnymi wstawkami oraz ciemne spodnie, ale i tak nie mogłem oderwać od niego wzroku. Od razu zrobiło mi się głupio. W porównaniu z nim wyglądałem jak szczeniak.

— Idziemy? — zapytał, kierując się w stronę schodów.

Przytaknąłem tylko i poszedłem za nim.

Dean wyszedł na zewnątrz, otwierając automatycznie swój sportowy samochód. Byłem pod niemałym wrażeniem, choć w duchu modliłem się, żeby jechał odrobinę wolniej. Zaczynałem powoli odczuwać zdenerwowanie związane ze spotkaniem, ale po wymianie kilku żartów, rozluźniłem się. Chłopak zabrał mnie do sąsiedniego miasta, gdzie znajdowało się parę klubów.

Dean zaparkował pod jednym z nich. Z zewnątrz nie wyglądał zachęcająco, jednak gdy weszliśmy do środka, diametralnie zmieniłem zdanie. Całe pomieszczenie było urządzone w purpurowych i bordowych kolorach. Z sufity zwisały ogromne lampiony, a każda loża była oddalona od siebie w komfortowych odległościach. Jednym słowem, klub był bardzo intymny. Brunet w pierwszej kolejności skierował się do baru, gdzie zamówił jakiegoś kolorowego drinka dla mnie, a dla siebie wziął cole. Nie byłem jeszcze pełnoletni, plus nigdy wcześniej nie piłem alkoholu, ale nie chciałem wyjść na dzieciaka.

Usiedliśmy obok siebie na miękkiej kanapie. Upiłem łyk napoju, by poczuć się lepiej. Okazało się, że jest pyszny i słodki, przez co od razu chciałem spróbować więcej. Mój towarzysz chętnie wydawał na mnie pieniądze.

Po kilkudziesięciu minutach szumiało mi przyjemnie w głowie. Wtuliłem się w bok Deana, z którym cały czas rozmawiałem na przeróżne tematy. Chłopak zaprzestał kupowania mi alkoholu, bym nie czuł się paskudnie następnego dnia, ale dołożył drugą rurkę do swojego napoju, bym mógł z niego pić.

Brunet otoczył mnie ramieniem, wsuwając dłoń pod moją koszulkę, gdzie spoczęła na plecach. Moje już zarumienione od procentów policzki, przybrały jeszcze intensywniejszy kolor. W tamtym momencie pragnąłem poczuć jego dotyk na swoim ciele. Chłopak najwyraźniej podzielał moje zdanie, gdyż złapał mnie za podbródek i przyciągnął do siebie. Na początku lękliwie oddawałem pocałunki, jednak w końcu przestałem się zadręczać swoim brakiem umiejętności. Wspiąłem się na jego kolana i zaplotłem ręce na karku. Dean mruknął zadowolony, przenosząc dłonie na moje biodra, a później na pośladki, przez co jęknąłem głośno. Zaczęło mi się robić strasznie gorąco. Mój towarzysz przygryzł moją dolną wargę i zakończył pocałunek. Wtuliłem się w jego ciepłą klatkę piersiową, zapominając o tym, że jesteśmy w klubie i dookoła nas jest mnóstwo ludzi. Brunet najwyraźniej też nie miał nic przeciwko. Przyssał się do mojej szyi, robiąc sporej wielkości malinkę. Kiedy skończył, dmuchnął na nią ciepłym powietrzem i mruknął do mojego ucha: Od teraz jesteś tylko mój.

xxx

Wszystko rozwijało się między nami bardzo szybko. Dean przyjechał jedynie na trzytygodniowe ferie, dlatego chcieliśmy wykorzystać ten czas jak najlepiej. Każdy dzień spędzaliśmy razem, poznaliśmy swoje rodziny oraz przyjaciół i myśleliśmy powoli o przyszłości. Cieszyłem się, że brunet traktował ten związek poważnie. Postanowiliśmy, że będziemy do siebie przyjeżdżać. Dean miał o tyle dobrze, że posiadał własne mieszkanie, dzięki czemu mieliśmy duże pole do popisu, bez nadużywania gościnności jego rodziny. Chłopak podał mi wszystkie potrzebne informacje i razem postanowiliśmy, że przylecę do niego za dwa tygodnie.

W końcu nadszedł ostatni dzień jego pobytu. Nazajutrz razem ze swoją rodziną mieli wylot o trzeciej nad ranem, a Dean stanowczo zabronił mi wstawać w środku nocy. Po całym dniu spędzonym razem na wspólnym jeżdżeniu na nartach, spacerach oraz posiłkach, wróciliśmy do domu. Jednak tym razem, brunet zaciągnął mnie do swojego apartamentu, choć zazwyczaj to u mnie spędzaliśmy większość czasu. Wykąpałem się pierwszy, po czym rozwaliłem się na kanapie, czekając na bruneta. Włączyłem jakiś bezsensowny serial w telewizji, by tylko zająć czymś myśli.

Kilka chwil później Dean wyszedł z łazienki. Jego nagie ciało było jedynie przewiązane czarnym ręcznikiem w biodrach. Dodatkowo pojedyncze krople wody spływały po jego klatce, przez co musiałem przygryźć wargę, by nie jęknąć. Chłopak uśmiechnął się bezczelnie i podszedł do mnie. Od razu przylgnąłem do znajomych ust, jedną dłonią błądząc po jego plecach, a drugą wplątując w czarne włosy. Mój chłopak położył się na mnie i ściągnął koszulkę, którą od niego pożyczyłem. Podniosłem się odrobinę, by mu to ułatwić, po czym westchnąłem przeciągle, gdy trącił dłonią jeden z moich sutków.

Dean rozłączył nasze wargi, zjeżdżając pocałunkami niżej. Zassał delikatnie drugą brodawkę, przez co wiłem się pod nim bezsilnie. W końcu dał sobie z tym spokój i odpiął moje spodnie. Mój członek był już boleśnie twardy, ale brunet nie zwrócił nawet na niego uwagi. Podniósł się, na co jęknąłem w geście protestu. Podszedł do swojej torby i wyciągnął z niej lubrykant oraz prezerwatywy. Gdy już do mnie wrócił, dłonią poruszył kilka razy na swoim penisie, by móc założyć gumkę. Cały czas śledziłem go wzrokiem. Chłopak wylał na swoje palce zimną ciesz i układając moje nogi na swoich ramionach, wszedł we mnie od razu dwoma palcami. Przez brak doświadczenia, ból był naprawdę ciężki do zniesienia, ale nie dawałem tego po sobie poznać. Wczepiłem się mocno w kanapę, powstrzymując niechciane łzy. Dean kontynuował rozciąganie mnie, dysząc ciężko. Jego wzrok był zamglony i musiałem przed sobą przyznać, że wyglądał wtedy strasznie gorąco.

Po dołożeniu jeszcze dwóch palców i skręceniu ich, brunet wyciągnął je z mojego wnętrza i naprowadził swojego członka na wejście. Pchnięcia były szybkie i niechlujne, nie potrafiłem dopasować jego ruchów do moich. Łzy powoli wypłynęły z moich oczu, jednak starłem je szybko. Ostatecznie mój chłopak trafił w moją prostatę, przez co po kilku ruchach doszedłem głośno, co on podzielił kilka chwil później.

Nie zwracając uwagi na nic, zamknąłem swoje oczy, starając się nie myśleć o bólu w dolnych partiach ciała. Słyszałem jak Dean kręci się po pokoju, lądując w końcu obok mnie. Dosłyszałem jeszcze ciche kocham cie przy uchu, po czym zasnąłem.

xxx

Pierwsze odwiedziny były magiczne. Chłopak przygotował pyszną kolacje, pokazał mi również okolice i poznałem kilku jego przyjaciół. Cieszyłem się, że miałem takiego cudownego partnera. Spędziliśmy wspaniałe trzy dni, cały czas się przytulając, całując i wspierając. Po powrocie do domu przez ponad tydzień chodziłem cały w skowronkach, co potęgowały wiadomości i rozmowy telefoniczne.

Kilkanaście dni później to Dean miał przyjechać do mnie. Umówiliśmy się, że będzie czekać pod moją szkołą, przez co nie mogłem usiedzieć z ekscytacji na ostatniej godzinie lekcyjnej.

Po dzwonku szybko zerwałem się z ławki i pomknąłem do szafki. Po drodze wpadłem na kilka osób, jednak nawet się nie odwróciłem, by przeprosić. Zostawiłem wszystkie niepotrzebne rzeczy oraz zabrałem kurtkę, którą zostawiłem rano, bo podróż do szatni zwykle zajmowała mi kilka dodatkowych minut. Biegiem przemknąłem przez korytarze i w końcu wypadłem na dziedziniec. Zaciągnąłem na głowę kaptur i ruszyłem w stronę bramy, za którą stało już auto bruneta. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie jak głupek, jednak wszechświat zwrócił się przeciwko mnie.

— Jared! Zaczekaj! — usłyszałem zza swoich pleców.

Zatrzymałem się momentalnie i odwróciłem, wzdychając głośno.

Po chwili przy moim boku stał już Ivo - chłopak ze starszego rocznika. Był niższy ode mnie, choć to wcale nie umniejszało jego autorytetowi. Cała szkoła wiedziała, że jest to jeden z najlepszych uczniów. Oprócz tego, miał bardzo przyjazną osobowość i nie było takiej osoby, której nie przypadłby do gustu. Osobiście uważałem, że równy wpływ na to miała jego uroda. Miał ogromne szare oczy, do których wpadały przydługie ciemne włosy z jego grzywki. Budowę ciała miał raczej kobiecą, co zdecydowanie sprawiało, że był dwa razy bardziej uroczy.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i powiedziałem:

— Hej Ivo, coś się stało?

Chłopak wyszczerzył się do mnie, pokazując rząd białych zębów.

— Nie, nic się nie stało — odparł. — Chciałem ci tylko pogratulować. Słyszałem, że dostałeś się do kolejnego etapu olimpiady!

— Oh, no tak — mruknąłem. — Dziękuje.

Coraz więcej uczniów wychodziło z naszej szkoły, w tym znajomi chłopaka, którzy nie omieszkali go zawołać.

— Muszę już lecieć — powiedział jeszcze. — Powodzenia w nauce.

— Cześć — odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem do samochodu Deana.

Nie to, że nie cieszyłem się z gratulacji. Po prostu przypomniała mi się rozmowa z moim chłopakiem, w której chwaliłem się wynikami, a on uznał, że to przecież nic wielkiego, a dodatkowo nauka i szkoła go nie interesują.

Odepchnąłem od siebie ponure myśli i przywołałem uśmiech na twarz. Zobaczyłem Deana za kierownicą jego sportowego samochodu. Bębnił palcami o kierownice, a na jego twarzy gościł grymas. Westchnąłem i wsiadłem do auta, od strony pasażera.

— He...

— Kto to był? — przerwał mi chłopak, patrząc na mnie groźnie.

— Mówisz o Ivo? — zapytałem zdumiony.

— Jeżeli tak nazywa się ten chłopak, który się do ciebie dostawiał, to tak — prychnął, włączając silnik.

— Nie dostawiał się do mnie, po prostu rozmawialiśmy — powiedziałem cicho, zapinając pas.

Brunet przetarł twarz dłonią, po czym złapał mój podbródek w dwa palce.

— Przepraszam — powiedział. — Po prostu nie chce cie stracić.

Pocałował mnie spokojnie.

— Nie stracisz mnie — odparłem, gdy tylko się odsunął. — Nie musisz być zazdrosny, choć przyznam, że było to słodkie.

Było słodkie, do czasu...

xxx

Myślałem, że Dean zapomniał o chłopaku z mojej szkoły. Przez kolejne kilkanaście dni nie poruszał tego tematu, dlatego nie czułem się źle rozmawiając z Ivo od czasu do czasu. W ogóle nie spodziewałem się wybuchu tego dnia. Leżeliśmy rozwaleni na kanapie w salonie Deana, ja oglądałem komedie w telewizji, a brunet pracował na swoim laptopie. Zwinąłem się w kule przy jego boku i przykryłem się zielonym kocem.

W pewnym momencie chłopak spiął się, przez co uniosłem ciekawy głowę.

— Jared co to jest? — syknął, podsuwając mi komputer, bym mógł dostrzec ekran.

Brunet miał otwartego tweeta, którego musiał wysłać do mnie Ivo.

"@JaredVico świetna robota, oby tak dalej! x."

Do wpisu było dołączone zdjęcie wyników kolejnego etapu olimpiady z języka angielskiego, gdzie zamieścili listę osób, które przeszły dalej. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, dostrzegając swoje imię i nazwisko na trzynastym miejscu.

Spojrzałem na Deana, który nie podzielał mojego szczęścia.

— To wyniki konkursu — mruknąłem, wracając do oglądania filmu.

Chłopak szarpnął za moje ramię, sprowadzając do pozycji siedzącej. Krzyknąłem cicho, gdyż uścisk był naprawdę mocny.

— Dlaczego to on wysłał ci te wyniki? — zapytał wściekły.

— Nie mam pojęcia, pewnie chciał wiedzieć, czy się dostał. Też bierze w nim udział — szepnąłem, czując jak do moich oczu napływając łzy.

— Nie chce żebyś z nim rozmawiał, ani nawet się do niego zbliżał - powiedział zimno, po czym zamknął komputer i zabrawszy kurtkę, wyszedł z mieszkania.

Łzy spływały mi po twarzy. Poczułem się odrzucony i niedoceniony. Nie potrafiłem cieszyć się z dobrych wyników w nauce.

Przetarłem bolące ramie, a kolejne łzy pojawiły się w moich oczach. Nie chciałem być powodem złego humoru bruneta. Nienawidziłem sprawiać, że był zły, czy krzyczał. Wiedziałem, że miał racje, powinienem nie wdawać się w jakąś zażyłość z Ivo, ale on wydawał się być taki nieszkodliwy.

Ułożyłem się wygodniej na kanapie i przykryłem kocem. Przez płacz zaczęła mnie boleć głowa, dlatego wyłączyłem telewizor i zgasiłem lampkę, stojącą przy kanapie. Tego dnia zasnąłem na niej, starając się wymyślić jakiś sposób, by przeprosić Deana.

xxx

Po tym wydarzeniu, szybko wróciliśmy do naszej codziennej rutyny. Brunet nie wspominał o tym więcej, ale wiedziałem, że nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jakikolwiek kontakt z Ivo. Dlatego, postanowiłem, że dam mu to delikatnie do zrozumienia, przy najbliższej okazji.

Nadarzyła się kilka dni później. Przyszła pora lanczu, dlatego skierowałem się do stołówki i zająłem swój ulubiony stolik przy oknie. Zazwyczaj siedziałem sam, jednak nie miałem z tym problemu. Wyciągnąłem z plecaka książkę i przegryzając kanapkę, oddałem się lekturze.

Po kilku minutach dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła rozproszył mnie. Spojrzałem na przybysza, a kiedy rozpoznałem w nim Ivo, uśmiechnąłem się skrępowany.

— Cześć! — powiedział radośnie chłopak, stawiając na stole butelkę z wodą i jogurt.

— Hej — odpowiedziałem niepewnie, skubiąc szwy założonej bluzki.

— Za kilka dni ostatni test — zagadnął wesoło. — Pomyślałem, że możemy się spotkać i powtórzyć niektóre rzeczy.

Podniosłem na niego wzrok zaskoczony. Chłopak wyglądał w tym momencie prześlicznie i gdzieś w środku sam chciałem spędzać z nim czas. Jednak od razu pojawił mi się w głowie obraz rozwścieczonego Deana, przez co przełknąłem głośno ślinę.

— P-przepraszam, ale nie mogę — odpowiedziałem i zacząłem zbierać swoje rzeczy. — Na razie.

Zabrałem swój plecak i wybiegłem ze stołówki. Dotarłem pod sale od matematyki. Oparłem się o ścianę i oddychałem głośno przez chwilę. Nikogo nie było dookoła, bo wszyscy jedli swoje drugie śniadania. Zamknąłem oczy i policzyłem w myślach do dziesięciu. Gdy je otworzyłem, przede mną znajdował się Ivo, ze smutnym uśmiechem na ustach, który w ogóle nie pasował do jego uroczej twarzy.

— Wszystko w porządku? — spytał zmartwiony, odgarniając przydługie włosy z czoła.

— Um, tak — odparłem. Czułem się nieswojo, nie chciałem go okłamywać.

— Nie lubisz mnie? — powiedział cicho, spuszczając wzrok na swoje buty.

— Nie! To nie tak... — zaprzeczyłem szybko. Przygryzłem wargę ze zdenerwowania.

— To dlaczego cały czas mnie unikasz? Robię coś nie tak? — Chłopak wyglądał na szczerze nieszczęśliwego, przez co zrobiło mi się bardzo źle na sercu.

— To nie chodzi o ciebie, jesteś w porządku — zapewniłem. — To moja wina. Wszystko przeze mnie.

W oczach mimowolnie zebrały mi się łzy, na myśl o Deanie i konsekwencjach tej rozmowy.

— Przepraszam — wyłkałem jeszcze i rzuciłem się biegiem do łazienki.

Zamknąłem się w kabinie i zadzwoniłem do Deana, jednak brunet nie odebrał połączenia. Rozpłakałem się jeszcze bardziej. Bezsilność przesiąkała moje komórki i sprawiała, że czułem się jak sparaliżowany.

Postanowiłem nie iść już na lekcje. Wróciłem do domu i zacząłem się pakować. Uznałem, że zrobię swojemu chłopakowi niespodziankę i przyjadę do niego. 

Ze względu na pośpiech, byłem pod jego drzwiami koło godziny dwudziestej. Poprawiłem swoje ubrania oraz fryzurę i zapukałem do drzwi. Po kilku minutach nikt mi nie otworzył, mimo, że ponowiłem próbę dostania się do środka kilka razy. W końcu pociągnąłem za klamkę, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że drzwi są otwarte.

Wszedłem do środka, rozglądając się dookoła. Mieszkanie wyglądało tak jak zwykle. Zostawiłem torbę z rzeczami w korytarzu i poszedłem do salonu, skąd dobiegały różne krzyki. Zastałem mojego Deana, siedzącego na kanapie w bliskiej odległości do drugiego chłopaka, którego wcześniej nie znałem, choć brunet przedstawiał mi swoich przyjaciół.

— Dean... — powiedziałem cicho, gdy zauważyłem, że zbliżają się do siebie coraz bardziej.

— Jared? Co ty tu robisz? — zapytał chłopak, gdy podniósł na mnie wzrok.

Jego towarzysz uśmiechał się do mnie ironicznie.

— Ja... C-chciałem ci zrobić niespodziankę — wyszeptałem, przygryzając wargę.

Dean podszedł do mnie i pocałował mój policzek.

— To słodkie kochanie, ale na dzisiaj mam już inne plany — mruknął mi do ucha.

— T-tak? — jęknąłem, wtulając się w jego klatkę.

— Tak, idziemy z Tylerem do klubu — odpowiedział, głaszcząc mój policzek.

— M-moge iść z wami? — spytałem z nadzieją.

Wspomniany Tyler zaśmiał się i wyszedł z pokoju, po czym ubrał płaszcz oraz buty.

— Wybacz młody, tylko pełnoletni — zaśmiał się. — Pospiesz się Dean, czekam w samochodzie.

Drzwi trzasnęły za nim.

Wlepiłem zawiedzione oczy w bruneta, ale ten jedynie pocałował mój nos ostatni raz i odsunął się ode mnie.

— Niestety on ma racje, jesteś za młody, kochanie.

Po chwili jego również nie było. Zostałem sam w ogromnym mieszkaniu.

Kiedyś ci nie przeszkadzało, że jestem niepełnoletni...

xxx

Spędziłem samotny wieczór na kanapie przed telewizorem, z ciastkami i miodową herbatą. Pochlipywałem cichutko, nie starając się nawet skupić na lecącym programie.

Nagle mój telefon zadzwonił, a ja z nadzieją spojrzałem na nadawce wiadomości. Ivo. Mimowolnie odblokowałem ekran i przeczytałem wiadomość:

Od Ivo: Wszystko w porządku?

Zaśmiałem się o odrzuciłem telefon na drugą stronę pokoju. Nic nie było w porządku. Ułożyłem się na kanapie w podobnej pozycji, jak kilka tygodni temu i zasnąłem.

Kolejny dzień był magiczny... do czasu. Brunet zrobił mi rano śniadanie i nie szczędził żadnych czułości względem mnie. Praktycznie nie odrywałem się od jego ramion. Szeptał mi do ucha ciche kocham cie. w tamtej chwili nie mogłem być szczęśliwszy. Wyszliśmy też na obiad do bardzo romantycznej restauracji, gdzie Dean nie krępował się nazywać mnie swoim chłopakiem, ale również tak traktował.

O godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej wróciliśmy do domu z świetnych humorach, z pełnymi brzuchami oraz - ja - z czerwoną różą. Wsadziłem ją do wazonu i poszedłem do sypialni. Rozebrałem się do koszulki oraz bokserek i czekałem na bruneta.

Chłopak wparował do pokoju parę minut później. Odwróciłem się do niego z uśmiechem, lecz gdy go tylko zobaczyłem, zrzedła mi mina. Dean wyglądał na wściekłego, a w ręce trzymał mój telefon komórkowy.

— Miałeś z nim nie rozmawiać — powiedział, ściskając pięści ze złości.

— Nie rozmawiałem — odpowiedziałem i podszedłem do niego.

— Nie kłam! — krzyknął i rzucił telefonem o ścianę. — Mam tego dość!

Dean wymierzył mi siarczysty policzek, po czym wybiegł z mieszkania i trzasnął drzwiami. Znowu zostałem sam.

Stałem w szoku, czując pulsujący ból po lewej stronie twarzy. Przyłożyłem do niej dłoń i syknąłem. Mój chłopak nosił sygnet, który rozciął skórę. Krew powoli spływała po mojej twarzy, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi.

Otarłem łzy z oczu i sięgnąłem po komórkę. Szybka była pęknięta, a urządzenie ledwo działało. Westchnąłem ciężko, odłożyłem je na szafkę i zakopałem się pod kołdrą. Chciałem jak najszybciej zasnąć, jednak nie było mi to dane. Do trzeciej w nocy nie potrafiłem odpłynąć nawet na chwilę.

W końcu usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają, a chwilę później w sypialni pojawił się pijany Dean. Jego ruchu były nieskoordynowane, a dodatkowo bełkotał coś pod nosem. Miałem nadzieje, że po prostu położy się obok i pójdzie spać, ale przeliczyłem się.

Podszedł do mnie i jednym ruchem ściągnął okrycie z mojego ciała.

— Dean, co...

— Zapłacisz teraz za to, dziwko — przerwał mi zimno i złapał moje nadgarstki.

Przeniósł moje dłonie do góry, przez co byłem skrępowany. Szamotałem się, starając się wyrwać, ale w ogóle mi to nie wychodziło.

— Zostaw mnie — powiedziałem.

Brunet zaśmiał się i wymierzył mi kolejny cios w twarz. Brutalnie ściągnął ze mnie koszulkę i zaczął gryźć oraz ssać każdy kawałek mojej skóry, szepcąc pod nosem mój. Kiedy skończył, zsunął się niżej, wlepiając wzrok w moje bokserki. Wykorzystałem to i kopnąłem chłopaka w kroczę, dzięki czemu puścił mnie.

Wyskoczyłem szybko z łóżka i zabrawszy po drodze zmasakrowany telefon, spodnie oraz kurtkę, wybiegłem z mieszkania. Pobiegłem na schody i wspiąłem się dwa piętra wyżej. Uznałem, że brunet nie wpadnie na to.

Ubrałem spodnie oraz zarzuciłem kurtkę na gołe ciało. Nie powstrzymywałem łez, które płynęły nieprzerwanie od jego powrotu. Drżącymi dłońmi złapałem za zepsutą komórkę i dziękowałem Bogu za to, że dało się wykonywać połączenia. Wybrałem numer swojego brata i poprosiłem, aby jak najszybciej po mnie przyjechał.

Tak zakończyła się nasza historia.


	11. Rozdział 10

Myślałem, że z dnia na dzień ból w ręce będzie malał... Jakże byłem naiwny. Po nudnej środzie przyszedł czwartek, który nie zapowiadał się dobrze. Przez całą noc nie potrafiłem zasnąć, a gdy już mi się to udawało, budziłem się przez dokuczliwe ramię. Brakowało mi Cody'ego, w którego ciepłe ciało mogłem się wtulić i zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach, jednak nie chciałem go budzić o drugiej w nocy tylko dlatego, że tabletki przeciwbólowe nie działają tak jak powinny. Dzięki temu miałem mnóstwo czasu by porozmyślać i poużalać się nad sobą. W związku z tym, godzinę później poszedłem na dół, zrobić sobie gorącą czekoladę. Zabrałem jeszcze ze sobą laptopa i przeglądając różne śmieszne rzeczy w internecie, wypiłem jeden kubek, a potem kolejne trzy. Dopiero wtedy zrobiło mi się niedobrze, a mój poziom cukru w organizmie był alarmująco wysoki, dlatego zamieniłem napój na zwykłą zieloną herbatę. Dodatkowo zgarnąłem ciepły koc, który dotąd był złożony pod ladą, i opatuliłem się nim szczelnie, tworząc malutki bunkier, który miał mnie ochronić przed całym złem tego świata.

I tak było. Przez całe trzy godziny siedziałem w spokoju na swoim miejscu, ciągle zmieniając pozycje, gdyż za każdym razem nie było mi dostatecznie wygodnie, lub ręka zaczynała dawać o sobie znać jeszcze intensywniej. Tak samo było z każdym wybranym filmem, czy przeglądaną stroną, nie potrafiłem się skupić maksymalnie na jednej rzeczy, dlatego cały czas przeskakiwałem z karty na kartę.

Po kilku godzinach poddałem się i wyłączyłem komputer. Oparłem głowę o etui i wpatrzyłem się we wstające słońce za oknem. Westchnąłem i potarłem zmarznięte nadgarstki. Mimo, że byłem cholernie zmęczony, to ból w ręce przebijał to uczucie. Korciło mnie, żeby obudzić Cody'ego smsem, jednak ostatecznie nie zebrałem się na odwagę, by to zrobić.

Nagle drzwi trzasnęły, a do pomieszczenia wszedł Jordan. Zdziwił się na mój widok, pewnie nie mniej niż ja na jego. Nie wyglądał tak jak zwykle. Jego włosy był rozwiane, na sobie miał powyciąganą koszulkę i dresowe spodnie, a w jego dłoniach nie znajdował się wszechobecny smartfon wraz ze słuchawkami. Dodatkowo wyglądał na smutnego i zagubionego.

— Cześć — powiedziałem, po czym ziewnąłem przeciągle.

— Um, hej — odpowiedział skrępowany, po czym podszedł do czajnika. — Chcesz herbaty?

— Chętnie — mruknąłem i uśmiechnąłem się do niego.

Czułem, że jego wcześniejsze zachowanie było czymś spowodowane i nie chciałem go od razu skreślać.

Ziewnąłem znowu i westchnąłem głośno.

— Wszystko w porządku? Czemu nie śpisz? — zapytał chłopak, stawiając przede mną kubek z czarną herbatą.

Zdziwiło mnie jego zainteresowanie. W końcu dotychczas nie pałał do mojej osoby zbyt głęboką sympatią, ale nie analizowałem tego. Niektórzy potrzebują więcej czasu, by się oswoić lub przekonać do drugiego człowieka.

— Mógłbym cie spytać o to samo, kolego — odpowiedziałem z leniwym uśmiechem na ustach, wdychając napar. — Ręka nie daje mi spokoju, najwyraźniej sen nie jest mi dzisiaj dany. A co z tobą?

— Oh — Jordan zmieszał się, patrząc na moją złamaną rękę. — Bardzo ci dokucza?

— Wcale — parsknąłem pod nosem, na co kąciki jego ust uniosły się minimalnie. — Daje radę, choć byłoby lepiej, gdybyś zaspokoił moją ciekawość i powiedział, dlaczego tutaj jesteś.

— Pokłóciłem się z dziewczyną... Nie potrafię zasnąć — wyznał, dmuchając do swojego kubka.

— O co? — wypaliłem, nawet nie starając się być delikatnym.

Chłopak skrzywił się, ale odpowiedział:

— Jesteśmy ze sobą już jakiś czas i ona... Chce poznać moją rodzinę — mruknął, upijając łyk herbaty.

— W czym tkwi problem? — zapytałem zdziwiony.

Co jak co, ale rodzinę miał w porządku, jego rodzice nie zwróciliby większej uwagi na dziewczynę, tak samo Chloe, która pewnie by ją pokochała, jeżeli tylko poświęciłaby jej trochę czasu, a Cody...

— Chodzi o Cody'ego, prawda? — powiedziałem, dostrzegając w jego oczach ból. — Boisz się, że wystawi cie dla niego?

Jordan zarumienił się.

— To nie tak. Po prostu... Spójrz na niego, okej? Wiem, że jest lepszy, w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Ludzie go kochają, ma mnóstwo znajomych i jeżeli chce, może mieć każdego, a dla mnie to coś naprawdę ważnego. Nie chce wyjść jak totalny kretyn na jego tle — zwierzył się, podpierając głowę rękoma.

— W pewnym sensie cie rozumiem — powiedziałem po niedługiej ciszy. — Z Dylanem mam to samo. Zawsze to do niego lgnęli ludzie, jest zabawny i taktowny, a ja wolałem pozostawać w jego cieniu, niżeli samemu postarać się o jakiekolwiek przyjaźnie. Jednak po tych kilkunastu latach zauważyłem, że mój brat wcale nie robi mi na złość, taki jest już jego styl życia. Może nie znam Cody'ego tak dobrze jak ty, jednak uważam, że nigdy nie zrobiłby czegokolwiek tobie na przekór. Może warto o tym z nim porozmawiać?

Kolejne minuty spędziliśmy w ciszy. Powoli sączyliśmy nasze napoje, rozmyślając o własnych sprawach.

— Cody cały czas o tobie mówi — powiedział w końcu Jordan, na co zarumieniłem się wściekle.

— Um, to dobrze, tak myślę — wydukałem, wgapiając się w niezmiernie ciekawy gips.

Nagle drzwi znowu skrzypnęły, jednak tym razem do stołówki wszedł Dylan.

— Tu jesteś braciszku! — krzyknął i podbiegł do nas z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Zaśmiałem się, kiedy rozczochrał moje włosy.

— Już myślałem, że poszedłeś do Cody'ego — powiedział, zerkając mimowolnie na Jordana.

— To Jordan, jego brat — przedstawiłem ich sobie. — Może zabierzesz go na stok? Chłopak potrzebuje się trochę zrelaksować.

Mój brat zawsze miał dar do poznawania nowych ludzi, dlatego nie zdziwiłem się, gdy umówili się na jazdę po śniadaniu. Zachęciłem ich też, by wzięli ze sobą Cody'ego, który potrzebował jak najwięcej praktyki.

Z biegiem czasu coraz więcej ludzi przychodziło na śniadanie. Nie wiedziałem nawet kiedy moja mama przemknęła do kuchni, jednak po godzinie mogłem delektować się jajecznicą ze szczypiorkiem oraz kolejną gorącą herbatą.

Czułem na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenie blondyna. Cóż, nigdy wcześniej jego brat nie wyrażał chęci do poznania mnie, jednak aktualnie siedział wraz z Dylanem po jednej stronie stołu i wymieniali się uwagami na mało znaczące tematy.

Musiałem wyglądać naprawdę źle, gdyż po chwili dostałem wiadomość.

Od Cody: Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? Spałeś choć trochę w nocy?

Wierciłem się nieco na krześle, zanim odpisałem.

Do Cody: Ze snem było kiepsko, ręka nie dawała mi spokoju.

Spojrzałem w jego stronę. Miał zmarszczone brwi, jednak rzucił mi czułe spojrzenie.

Od Cody: Trzeba było do mnie zadzwonić, wiesz, że od razu przyszedłbym do Ciebie, prawda?

Zagryzłem dolną wargę i wystukałem szybko.

Do Cody: Tak, wiem. Po prostu nie chciałem dokładać Ci zmartwień, od kilku dni nie robisz nic, tylko się mną opiekujesz, przepraszam.

Chłopak nie odpisał mi na moją wiadomość. Przez cały czas wpatrywałem się w swoje dłonie, jedną zabandażowaną, a drugą luźno położoną na moich udach. Bałem się, że Cody będzie na mnie zły. Wiedziałem, że nie jest taki jak Dean, jednak dalej, gdzieś w głębi serca, miałem pewne obawy. Byłem zdenerwowany tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważyłem jak zbliżył się do naszego stolika. Dopiero gdy poczułem delikatną dłoń na ramieniu, odwróciłem się do zmartwionego chłopaka. Bez słowa złapał mnie za sprawną dłoń i wyprowadził z pomieszczenia.

Dopiero kiedy znaleźliśmy się za drzwiami mojego pokoju, Cody przyciągnął mnie do swojego ciała. Wtuliłem się w niego, uważając na, wciąż bolące, ramie.

— Chce żebyś zawsze mi mówił, kiedy coś jest nie tak. Moim celem jest sprawianie, byś czuł się dobrze, jednak nie mogę tego robić, gdy nie wiem jak się czujesz kochanie — mruknął mi do ucha, po czym pocałował czubek mojej głowy.

Blondyn pociągnął nas do łóżka, gdzie obrócił mnie do siebie plecami i otoczył ramionami. Odetchnąłem cicho z ulgą. Moje oczy zamykały się coraz bardziej, a równomierne ruchy dłoni Cody'ego na moim ramieniu, nie pomagały w zachowaniu trzeźwego umysłu. Powoli zapadałem w głęboki sen, którego tak bardzo mi brakowało.

xxx

Obudziłem się kilka godzin później. Czułem się dużo lepiej, jednak dyskomfort w ręce nadal był uciążliwy. Przeciągnąłem się i sięgnąłem dłonią na półkę, zabierając kartkę papieru. Przeczytałem szybko kilka zdań, które Cody musiał napisać tuż po tym jak zasnąłem. Odetchnąłem lekko. Dylan zgarnął ich wszystkich na narty. Miałem nadzieje, że rodzeństwo dogada się ze sobą. Pomijając wcześniejsze zachowanie, Jordan wydawał się być naprawdę w porządku. Nie chciałem go oceniać, może najzwyczajniej w świecie czuł się wystawiony przez rodziców i znajomych.

Spojrzałem na zegarek, który wskazywał 14:15. Chłopcy powinni już być dawno na obiedzie. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie. Zaraz po nim mieliśmy jechać na lotnisko. Strasznie się cieszyłem, że wreszcie będę mógł się zobaczyć z Ryanem, a także, że pozna moją rodzinę oraz Cody'ego.

Wstałem, uważając na rękę, a po przeciągnięciu się, wyszedłem z na korytarz i zszedłem do jadalni. Wszedłem do środka i rozejrzałem się. Wszystko wyglądało tak jak zwykle, pomijając jeden drobny szczegół. Jordan nie spoglądał już na Blondyna z nienawiścią w oczach. Wydawać by się mogło, że nawet posyła w jego kierunku przyjazne spojrzenia. Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

Posyłając mojemu chłopakowi czuły uśmiech, zacząłem zmierzać w stronę naszego stolika. Starałem się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że matka Deana zaprosiła moją do ich stolika. Nigdy nie powiedziałem jej do końca co było powodem mojego rozstania z chłopakiem. Uznałem, że nie warto jej obarczać takim problem, dlatego do teraz myśli, że po prostu się ze sobą "nie dogadywaliśmy".

Usiadłem koło Dylana, sapiąc cicho na ucisk w ręce.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał mój brat, pochłaniając niewyobrażalną ilość jedzenia za jednym razem.

— Taaak, jest okej — mruknąłem i zamoczyłem łyżkę w zupie.

— Cody genialnie sobie radzi na desce, miałeś świetny pomysł braciszku — powiedział Dylan, uśmiechając się.

Mimowolnie to odwzajemniłem, cieszyłem się, że chłopak znalazł coś odpowiedniego dla siebie.

— Dzięki — odpowiedziałem. — A co z Jordanem?

— Jest całkiem w porządku i perfekcyjnie jeździ na nartach, ale to nic dziwnego — zakończył Dylan, po czym podniósł się i zawołał jeszcze. — Jen ma dzisiaj wolny dom, dlatego się pospiesz, musimy szybko załatwić tą sprawę z lotniskiem. Lece po kluczyki!

Wybuchnąłem śmiechem i pokręciłem głową z niedowierzaniem. Modliłem się tylko w duchu, bym zbyt szybko nie został wujkiem. Nie miałem w sobie ani grama odpowiedzialności.

Pomimo rozbawienia wziąłem sobie słowa brata do serca. W końcu mogłem go zrozumieć. Gdybym to ja znajdował się na jego miejscu i czekałby na mnie Cody w pustym domu... Właśnie. Dlatego szybko napełniłem brzuch i po posprzątaniu - w miarę możliwości - całego bałaganu, wyszedłem do holu, gdzie czekał na mnie Cody. Od razu wpadłem w jego ramiona, nie przejmując się obecnością innych osób. Chłopak wplątał jedną dłoń w moje włosy i pocałował mnie w nos.

— Jak się czujesz, kochanie? — zapytał, masując delikatnie moją głowę.

— Już dużo lepiej — mruknąłem w jego obojczyk.

Trwalibyśmy tak pewnie dłuższą chwilę, jednak Dylan, który nagle pojawił się na schodach, umiejętnie nam to przerwał. Zdążyliśmy jeszcze zarzucić na siebie kurtki i wyszliśmy za starszym chłopakiem.

Dylan otworzył samochód, dzięki czemu mogłem wraz z Cody'm wcisnąć się na tylne siedzenie. Nie zapinając pasów, ułożyłem się na klatce Blondyna, który złapał moją dłoń. Może to nie było zbyt mądre zachowanie, ale ufałem mojemu bratu i wiedziałem, że jest on dobrym kierowcą i możemy sobie na to pozwolić.

Surfer przejechał wolną ręką po moim boku, docierając do zakończenia kurtki. Ostrożnie włożył dłoń pod materiał, muskając moją skórę opuszkami palców. Uniosłem głowę, przejeżdżając nosem po jego szyi i mruknąłem cicho.

— Błagam, nie w samochodzie — jęknął Dylan, starając się skupić na drodze.

Zachichotałem i pocałowałem szybko obojczyk chłopaka.

Dalsza droga minęła nam spokojnie. Do lotniska mieliśmy ponad półtorej godziny drogi, jednak czas wyjątkowo mi się nie dłużył.

W końcu stanęliśmy przy sekcji przylotów i czekaliśmy na mojego przyjaciela. Niestety, jego lot miał półgodzinne opóźnienie, dlatego poszliśmy na kawę do tutejszego starbucksa. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc lotnisko było bardzo nowoczesne. Wszędzie było widać najnowszą elektronikę, ściany były świeżo pomalowane na jasny szary kolor, a jedna z największych ścian była cała oszklona, dzięki czemu można było obserwować startujące i lądujące maszyny. Mimo, że zazwyczaj nie lubiłem zatłoczonych miejsc, to to robiło na mnie niemałe wrażenie. Można było tu doświadczyć dziesiątek języków, różnych kolorów skóry, religii oraz poglądów, ale wszystko to razem tworzyło idealny system. Nikt się nie oceniał, ani obrażał, co bardzo mi się podobało.

Usiedliśmy przy stoliku tak, by widoczna była tablica informacyjna. Poprosiłem Cody'ego, by zamówił mi moche, a Dylan zażyczył sobie białą gorącą czekoladę. Surfer przytaknął, starając się zapamiętać całe zamówienie i poszedł do kasy, którą obsługiwała młoda dziewczyna. Patrzyłem na nich ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Widziałem jak blondynka wodzi wzrokiem po sylwetce mojego chłopaka, z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. Mimowolnie przygryzłem wargę.

— Uspokój się młody — mruknął Dylan, potrząsając moim ramieniem.

Otrząsnąłem się i odwróciłem wzrok.

Po kilku minutach Cody wrócił do stolika. Usiadł koło mnie i otoczył ramieniem. Wtuliłem się w niego maksymalnie i wziąłem do ręki plastikowy kubek. Obróciłem go w dłoni i z zaskoczeniem odczytałem napis "najsłodszy". Dookoła napisu było kilka małych serduszek. Odwróciłem się do Australijczyka i pocałowałem go w policzek. Cody zaśmiał się i pokazał kciuka w górze do baristki, która zachichotała i wróciła do pracy.

Pozostałem cicho, pijąc swoją kawę, podczas gdy mój brat i chłopak wrócili do rozmowy. Nie przysłuchiwałem się jej, patrzyłem przez oszkloną szybę na tłumy ludzi przechodzące w tą i z powrotem. Ziewnąłem przeciągle, a mój wzrok zatrzymał się na ogromny zegarze. Powolny bieg wskazówek usypiał moje ciało i umysł. Ułożyłem głowę na ramieniu blondyna. Mój organizm domagał się większej ilości snu, a kojący głos Cody'ego nie pomagał mi pozostać na jawie.

— Musimy już iść, kochanie — mruknął do mojego ucha po pewnym czasie.

Wstałem niechętnie, podtrzymując się na chłopaku. Surfer złapał moją dłoń i wsunął palce pomiędzy moje. Zarumieniłem się, gdyż nie oczekiwałem tak jawnego okazywania uczuć, zwłaszcza w miejscach takich jak to. Nigdy nie spotykałem się z kimś, kto chciał się do mnie przyznawać publicznie.

Skierowaliśmy się do dużych obrotowych drzwi, przez które po kilku minutach zaczęli przechodzić ludzie. Starałem się dojrzeć gdzieś bruneta, ale nie zauważyłem nikogo tak charakterystycznego.

Dopiero po kwadransie jego perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy pojawiły się na linii mojego wzroku.

— Ryan! — krzyknąłem, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

Mężczyzna rozejrzał się i w końcu jego ciepłe oczy spotkały się z moimi. Z niezwykłą klasą i wdziękiem podszedł do nas, po czym przyciągnął mnie do siebie.

— Cześć niezdaro — powiedział, po czym rozczochrał mi włosy.

Odsunąłem się od niego i poznałem z resztą. Cody zgarnął mnie do siebie i otoczył opiekuńczo ramieniem.

Przez całą drogę powrotną rozmawiałem wesoło z przyjacielem. Oczywiście mój brat również nie miał żadnego problemu z zawarciem nowej znajomości, dlatego pod koniec jazdy stanowiliśmy zgraną paczkę.

— Dobra, wysiadajcie szybko. Trochę mi się spieszy, panowie — rzucił Dylan, gdy tylko znaleźliśmy się pod domem.

Zaśmiałem się:

— Tylko bez szaleństw braciszku.

— Nie obiecuje, na razie — powiedział jeszcze, po czym zamknąłem drzwi, a auto powoli odjechało.

Po godzinie siedzieliśmy w trójkę w moim salonie. W tym czasie Ryan zadomowił się w nowym miejscu, Cody przebrał, a ja zdążyłem znaleźć stare gry na konsole. Jako że sam nie mogłem brać udziału w zabawie, to ulokowałem się pomiędzy nogami blondyna i co chwile podpowiadałem mu co powinien robić. Fifa może nie była zbyt wymagającą grą, jednak Cody nigdy nie interesował się piłką nożną, dlatego musiałem mu wszystko wytłumaczyć.

Niestety brunet był piekielnie dobrym graczem, przez co przegraliśmy z kretesem trzy razy z rzędu.

— To była czysta przyjemność z wami wygrywać — zaśmiał się i wstał. — Jednak myślę, że pójdę się już położyć, podróżowanie jest strasznie męczące.

— Odprowadzę cie — zaproponowałem.

Poprosiłem Cody'ego, by na mnie zaczekał i wyszedłem za Ryanem. Skierowaliśmy się do jednego z większych apartamentów, który mój przyjaciel tymczasowo zajmował. Weszliśmy do środka, gdzie brunet rzucił się na kanapę, po czym poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Posłusznie usiadłem przy nim, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

— I co o nim myślisz? — spytałem, bawiąc się palcami.

— Wydaje się być w porządku, pięknisiu — powiedział i po raz kolejny tego dnia rozczochrał moje włosy. — Po prostu uważaj na siebie.

— Wiesz, że będę — odparłem.

Ostatecznie życzyłem brunetowi spokojnych snów i wróciłem do siebie. Cody'ego zastałem już w łóżku, wyglądał tak cholernie dobrze. Leżący na czystej pachnącej pościeli, jednocześnie gorący i bezbronny. Patrzył na mnie swoimi przenikliwymi oczami. Podszedłem do niego i niezdarnie usiadłem okrakiem na jego wąskich biodrach. Przez chwilę wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie nawzajem, aż blondyn umieścił jedną rękę na moich plecach i obrócił tak, że to on górował, a ja leżałem na materacu. Pocałowaliśmy się z dziką zachłannością. Włożyłem zdrową dłoń w jego włosy, a drugą ułożyłem z boku, by nie uszkodzić jej jeszcze bardziej. Cody ściągnął ze mnie niepotrzebną koszulkę, po czym zrobił to samo ze swoją. Muskał delikatnie ustami moją szczękę, przechodząc pocałunkami na szyje. Przejeżdżał palcami po moim brzuchu. Jęknąłem, gdy zassał skórę tuż pod moim obojczykiem. Przeniosłem dłoń na jeden z jego pośladków, który ścisnąłem mocno, otrzymując zaskoczone sapnięcie. Zjechał jeszcze niżej i polizał jeden z twardych sutków, dodatkowo zaciskając dłoń na wypukłości w moich spodniach. Wiłem się pod jego dotykiem, przez co jego ruchy stały się jeszcze bardziej intensywne i przemyślane. Rozpiął spodnie opięte na moich nogach i pocałował przez materiał bokserek nabrzmiałą erekcje.

— Cody... — wydyszałem.

By mnie jeszcze trochę pomęczyć, przejechał językiem po wypukłości, kosztując pierwszych kropel nasienia, które stworzyły tam widoczny ślad.

W końcu zdjął niepotrzebną bieliznę i wziął mojego członka do ust. Na początku brał go delikatnie i bez pośpiechu. Jęczałem i dyszałem głośno. Gdy przyspieszył nagle, wróciłem ponownie dłonią do jego włosów. Byłem już bardzo blisko, dlatego pociągnąłem jeden z jasnych kosmyków, by go ostrzec.

Cody zassał się na mnie wyjątkowo mocno, przez co mogłem zobaczyć w pełni jego kości policzkowe. Doszedłem dosadnie z jego imieniem na ustach. Surfer połknął wszystko, po czy ściągnął spodnie i wszedł pod kołdrę. Przyciągnął mnie do siebie ostrożnie, dzięki czemu mogłem położyć się na jego rozgrzanej klatce piersiowej.

— Dobranoc — zdążył jeszcze wyszeptać do mojego ucha, zanim zasnąłem.


	12. Rozdział 11

Piątek okazał się być dniem przełomowym, choć na początku nic tego nie zwiastowało.

Obudziłem się z dobrym samopoczuciem, wynikającym z obecności drugiego ciała w moim łóżku, do którego byłem przyciśnięty maksymalnie. Cody jeszcze spał, jednak pozwoliłem sobie na studiowanie palcami faktury jego twarzy oraz klatki piersiowej. Nie potrafiłem uwierzyć, że tak wielkie szczęście spotkało właśnie mnie.

Po kilku minutach surfer poruszył się nie spokojnie, aż w końcu mogłem zmierzyć się z pięknym kolorem jego oczu.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – mruknął niskim, porannym głosem, składając mi na policzku pocałunek.

Zamiast odpowiadać, przytuliłem się do niego jeszcze mocniej, uważając na zagipsowaną rękę. Blondyn zachichotał i oplótł mnie ramionami.

– Słodka przylepa – szepnął mi do ucha.

Naszą sielankę przerwał Dylan, wchodząc bez pukania do pokoju. Nie speszył się zbytnio, gdy zobaczył nas razem w takiej pozycji. Bez skrępowania ziewnął przeciągle i usiadł na skraju materaca.

Schowałem twarz w szyi mojego chłopaka, mówiąc prosto w jego skórę:

– Idź sobie, proszę.

Cody zachichotał, głaszcząc mnie powoli po włosach, jednak on zwrócił się do Dylana nieco milej:

– Co się stało, że jesteś na nogach o tak wczesnej porze?

– Mama poprosiła mnie, bym wam przekazał – zaczął. – Planuje zrobić dzisiaj typowe pranzo, chce zaprosić wszystkich swoich znajomych.

W końcu podniosłem się z zainteresowaniem. Od czasu do czasu nasza rodzicielka organizowała takie wieczorki. Spotykaliśmy się wtedy w lokalnej restauracji, gdzie jedliśmy obiad, rozmawialiśmy, a w późniejszych godzinach można było napić się alkoholu i potańczyć.

– Kto ma przyjść? - spytałem, obawiając się odpowiedzi.

Dylan skrzywił się.

– Tak, zaprosiła Deana i jego rodzinę, jeśli o to pytasz – odpowiedział. – Ale za to będziesz miał przy sobie swojego księcia z bajki.

Mój brat mrugnął okiem do Cody'ego, po czym kazał nam wstawać i wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

– Mam złe przeczucia – przyznałem, ponownie chowając się w ramionach Blondyna.

– Nie zostawię cie samego, nie musisz się o nic martwić – mruknął, po czym zaczął składać drobne pocałunki na mojej szyi.

Zamknąłem ponownie oczy, starając się czerpać najwięcej przyjemności z pieszczoty, jednak ziarno obawy zostało zasiane w moim sercu. Bałem się Deana. Wiedziałem jak bardzo porywczy i nieobliczalny może być. Nikt by się tego po nim nie spodziewał. Jego rodzice uważali go za ideał, wychwalając jego osiągnięcia na prawo i lewo. Nie dostrzegali tego jaki był naprawdę.

– Przyniosę ci śniadanie – szepnął mi do ucha Surfer.

Chwilę później mogłem w całej okazałości zobaczyć Cody'ego, który musiał przejść przez pół pokoju, by dostać się do swoich ubrań. Zagwizdałem cicho pod nosem, na co roześmiał się i zaczął ostentacyjnie wyginać swoje ciało.

Na szczęście wrócił szybko, dzięki czemu nie utonąłem wraz z moimi myślami zbyt głęboko. Jednak, nie przyszedł sam. Wraz z nim do pokoju wszedł Ryan, przez co zawstydziłem się od razu. Nie miałem na sobie nic, dlatego było to dla mnie ekstremalnie niezręczne.

Cody widząc to, rzucił mi swoją koszulkę, która do tej pory leżała na podłodze i zachichotał pod nosem.

– Wybacz pięknisiu, nie spodziewałem się tego – zaśmiał się Ryan, siadając po turecku na skraju łóżka.

Blondyn postawił talerz z małymi naleśnikami na środku materaca, dzięki czemu mogliśmy wszyscy razem jeść.

Ubrałem szybko materiał i wziąłem się za jedzenie.

– Słyszałem, że idziemy wieczorem na imprezę – zagadnął mój przyjaciel, poprawiając palcami perfekcyjne włosy.

– Mówisz, jakbyś był ich fanem... – powiedziałem, patrząc na niego przelotnie.

Brunet zazwyczaj całe dnie spędzał w swoim domu, co w sumie nie było dziwne. Nie miał wielu znajomych, chociaż jakby chciał, mnóstwo osób stanęłoby za nim murem. Nie tylko ze względu na wygląd, ale także charakter. Był oddanym przyjacielem i przykładną osobą.

Ryan wywrócił oczami i zwrócił się do Cody'ego:

– Co powiesz na krótki wypad na stok?

Surfer spojrzał na mnie, szukając aprobaty. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego i kiwnąłem lekko głową.

– To dobry pomysł. Ja i tak muszę nadrobić materiał z wykładów – powiedziałem, po czym zgarnąłem kolejnego naleśnika.

– W takim razie, czemu nie – odpowiedział Ryanowi, po czym zaczęli ustalać kolejne punkty działania.

W połowie rozmowy do pokoju znów wpadł Dylan i dołączył się do ich pomysłu, zapewniając, że zabierze ze sobą również Jordana.

Wyszli kilkanaście minut później. Cody obiecał, że po skończonej zabawie od razu do mnie przyjdzie, co sprawiło, że czułem małe trzepocące motylki w moim brzuchu. Był taki kochany i czuły, że niemal nie potrafiłem się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Podczas gdy chłopcy zjeżdżali po włoskich stokach, ja ułożyłem się wygodniej na łóżku i włączyłem komputer. Notatek nie było dużo, jednak to nie sprawiło, że się nudziłem. Po skończeniu przyswajania nowego materiału, włączyłem kolejny odcinek Supernatural, który pomógł mi w uwolnieniu się od nieprzyjemnych przemyśleń.

Od czasu do czasu lubiłem obejrzeć jakiś serial, choć byłem beznadziejny w ich oglądaniu. Zdarzało się, że powracałem do jakiejś serii po półrocznej lub rocznej przerwie. Regularne sesje z tą samą fabułą nie należały do moich mocnych stron.

Gdzieś w połowie odcinka przymknąłem oczy i postanowiłem się zdrzemnąć chwilkę.

Obudziło mnie delikatne łaskotanie na policzku. Starałem się odtrącić natręta ręką, jednak Cody jedynie się zaśmiał i dalej sunął opuszkami palców po mojej skórze.

– Wstawaj, piękny – mruknął, przejeżdżając zimnym nosem po mojej szyi.

Przetarłem oczy i uśmiechnąłem się leniwie do młodszego chłopaka. W końcu wygramoliłem się z łóżka, z niemała pomocą. Zeszliśmy na dół, by móc zjeść w spokoju obiad. Tym razem siedzieliśmy przy stole razem - Ja, Cody, Jordan, Ryan, Dylan oraz jedyna, godna reprezentantka kobiet - Jen, która przyszła wcześniej, przed rozpoczęciem się wieczornego spotkania.

Przyjemnie było jeść posiłek w takim gronie. Ryan cały czas rozmawiał z Jordanem i Codym, Dylan był skupiony na Jenny, a ja siedziałem cicho przysłuchując się rozmowom. Nie czułem się niekomfortowo, wręcz przeciwnie. Odnalazłem swoje małe miejsce na świecie, tu, właśnie przy tym stole.

Nawet kpiące spojrzenia Deana z naprzeciwka nie mogły mi zepsuć dobrego humoru. Od czasu do czasu mój chłopak pochylał się, by złożyć pocałunek lub dwa na moim policzku.

Gdy już wszyscy byliśmy najedzeni, postanowiliśmy pójść na krótki spacer, a potem zrobić sobie małe zawody w fife. Przy zdawaniu relacji z poprzedniego wieczoru wyszło, że większość grupy już dawno nie grała na konsoli, dlatego postanowiliśmy to nadrobić.

Podczas przechadzki rzucaliśmy się śnieżkami, śmialiśmy się i cały czas dokazywaliśmy. W pewnym momencie nawet Cody wziął mnie na barana i niósł przez drogę powrotną, gdyż nadal byłem śpiący. Widząc to, Jen zaczęła marudzić Dylanowi, że także chciałaby być przez niego tak traktowana, jednak nie były to wyrzuty. Określił bym to bardziej jako romantyczne przekomarzanie. Byli dobraną parą, więc byłem pewny, że nie mają do siebie pretensji o takie błahostki. Dziewczyna należała bardziej do męskiego grona. Nie przepadała za długimi zakupami, szpilkami i tymi wszystkimi "dziewczyńskimi sprawami".

Ryan z Jordanem również nie pozostali cicho. Podczas gdy drugi opowiadał otwarcie o swojej drugiej połówce, która musiała zostać w Anglii, Ryan śmiał się, że jest jedynym singlem w grupie, dlatego to on zgarnie wszystkie dziewczyny na wieczornej "imprezie".

Wróciliśmy do domu w dobrych humorach, który nie mijał przez resztę popołudnia. Przynieśliśmy przekąski oraz piwo, które pił, Dylan i Jordan. Nie przepadałem za tego rodzaju napojami, co reszta uszanowała.

Włączyliśmy konsole i rozwaliliśmy się na kanapie przed telewizorem. Cóż, niektórzy siedzieli na kanapie. Wraz z Cody'm ułożyliśmy się na ziemi. Ja - tak jak wcześniej - pomiędzy jego nogami, podczas gdy on opierał się o mebel.

Spędziliśmy ponad dwie godziny grając tylko w piłkarską symulacje. Co ciekawe, ostatecznie mistrzostwo zdobyła Jen, bijąc wszystkich pozostałych na głowę. Zawsze była dobra w sportach, dlatego nie zdziwiło mnie to tak bardzo jak powinno, jednakże reszta była pod niemałym wrażeniem.

W końcu nadszedł moment, w którym musieliśmy się zacząć przygotowywać do wyjścia. Cody wraz z Jordanem i Ryanem poszli do swoich pokoi, by móc się przebrać. Jen miała ze sobą torbę z wybranym strojem. Szkoda, że nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej... Stałem przed szafą i kompletnie nie wiedziałem co na siebie włożyć. Nie mogłem postawić na coś super eleganckiego, gdyż nie mogłem założyć koszuli. Ostatecznie zdecydowałem się na brązową koszulkę w serek, sweter oraz luźne dżinsy, co sprawiało, że wyglądałem na luzie i adekwatnie do sytuacji.

Mój brat postanowił bardziej się wystroić, co nie omieszkałem skomentować, gdy pomagał mi ubierać koszulkę. Było to trochę niezręczne, jednak nie potrafiłem się sam do końca ubrać. Z założeniem butów też miałem problem, ale na szczęście Dylan nie miał problemu, by mi w tym pomóc.

Po pół godzinie schodziliśmy wszyscy na dół, gdzie już czekała na nas nasza mama. Zwykle przyjeżdżaliśmy wcześniej do restauracji, by móc każdego powitać w drzwiach. Tym razem było tak samo, jednak zabrałem ze sobą również Ryana oraz Cody'ego. Jordan chciał zostać dłużej w pokoju, gdyż rozmawiał ze swoją dziewczyną na skype.

Zapakowaliśmy się razem do auta, Dylan i Jen z przodu, a ja z moim chłopakiem i przyjaciel z tyłu. Przez złamaną rękę było mi strasznie niewygodnie, jednak nie chciałem się skarżyć. Na szczęście podróż nie trwała tak długo.

Zaparkowaliśmy pod lokalną restauracją, gdzie już była moja mama, która przyjechała swoim autem. Weszliśmy razem do środka. Właścicielka przywitała nas w progu. Zawsze cieszyła się, gdy nas widziała, tym razem było tak samo.

Wnętrze było ładnie ozdobione, z przepychem, jak wszystko we Włoszech. Cała restauracja była zarezerwowana dla nas, dlatego grupą wybraliśmy jedną z lóż, która była bardziej oddalona od innych. Dodatkowo, było dość blisko do szwedzkiego stołu oraz baru, z którego mogliśmy w każdym momencie skorzystać.

Spędziliśmy czas głównie na rozmawianiu i komplementowaniu okolicy, aż w końcu przyjechała reszta gości.

Z daleka mogłem zobaczyć Deana i jego cwany uśmieszek na ustach. Od razu zrobiło mi się słabo. Tak bardzo nie chciałem go widzieć. Złe wspomnienia przesiąknęły moje myśli, dlatego maksymalnie wtuliłem się w ciało Cody'ego, który siedział obok mnie. Chłopak zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Przygarnął mnie do siebie bliżej, zamykając w swoich ramionach. Trwaliśmy tak przez pewien czas, dzięki czemu skupiłem się jedynie na jego zapachu i tym cudownym uczuciu, którym było dotykanie jego skóry.

Surfer pochylił się i pocałował mnie opiekuńczo w czoło, przejeżdżając jedną z dłoni po moim policzku.

– Awww. Czyż nie są uroczy – powiedział Dylan, wpatrujący się w nas z sympatycznym uśmiechem.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć jeszcze bardziej przycisnąłem się do blondyna, na co cały stolik zachichotał.

– Kocham to, że potrzebujesz tyle czułości – mruknął mi do ucha Cody, na co zarumieniłem się wściekle.

Słowo kocham zawsze miało dla mnie duże znaczenie, szczególnie, gdy łączyło się jej z cie. Wiedziałem, że jest na to zdecydowanie za wcześnie, ale w głowie pojawiła mi się wizja przystojnego Blondyna, który w towarzystwie jakichś ładny kwiatów i kolacji, mówi, że mnie kocha.

Później wszystko było w porządku. Zjedliśmy kolacje, rozmawiając ze sobą i spędzając miło czas. W pewnym momencie moi towarzysze sięgnęli po alkohol, czego ja nie mogłem zrobić, ze względu na zażywane leki przeciw bólowe. Ryan zaoferował, że również niczego nie wypije i poprowadzi później samochód.

W pewnym momencie Cody poprosił mnie do tańca. Na początku byłem trochę spięty, ale gdy kolejne pary zaczęły do nas dołączać, odprężyłem się. Ułożyłem jedną rękę na jego karku, podczas gdy ramiona Blondyna oplotły moją talie. Kiwaliśmy się spokojnie do taktu, oddziałując na swoje ciała. Nigdy nie byłem wielbicielem tańca, jednak ten rodzaj mogłem zaakceptować. Było miło i słodko.

Po skończonej piosence przeprosiłem chłopaka i udałem się do łazienki. Chciałem trochę ochłonąć i pooddychać, gdyż ból w ręce naglę się zwiększył. Oparłem się jedną dłonią o umywalkę i wpatrzyłem się w lustro. Moje włosy były rozczochrane, a policzki zaróżowione. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie lekko. Policzyłem do dziesięciu i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi.

Niestety nie udało mi się przez nie przejść. W chwili gdy chciałem chwycić za klamkę, drzwi otworzyły się z wielką siłą, uderzając mnie i popychając na sąsiednią ścianę. W progu pojawił się Dean, uśmiechając się cwanie, jak zwykle.

Nie zamierzał mnie przeprosić, choć moje zdrowe ramie porządnie ucierpiało. Zamiast tego, wymruczał tylko szyderczo:

– No, no, no... Kogo my tu mamy... Nasza mała dziwka.

Nie zareagowałem na zaczepkę, chciałem po prostu znaleźć się jak najszybciej przy Cody'm. Co prawda słowa Deana raniły, jednak już nie w takim stopniu jak za czasów naszego związku.

Próbowałem go wyminąć, ale chłopak stanął w progu i zachichotał mrocznie.

– Pasuje ci to, prawda? Nigdy nie wstydziłeś się tego kim jesteś. Od początku byłeś nic nie wartą małą szmatą, która chciała wskoczyć do łóżka pierwszemu lepszemu facetowi, czyż nie? – powiedział, podchodząc do mnie coraz bliżej.

Automatycznie cofałem się z każdym jego krokiem, aż natrafiłem plecami na ścianę. Mężczyzna uniósł rękę i dotknął ją mojego policzka, gładząc go i klepiąc. Odsuwałem się głową, jednak nie mogłem nic więcej zrobił. Przygwoździł mnie swoim ciałem.

W moich oczach zebrały się łzy. Próbowałem go odepchnąć, jednak był dużo silniejszy ode mnie.

– Proszę, zostaw mnie – powiedziałem płaczliwie.

Nie obchodziło mnie już na jakiego wyjdę w jego oczach. Miałem gdzieś jego zdanie. Chciałem już być w bezpiecznych ramionach Cody'ego.

Dean zaśmiał się i przejechał kciukiem po mojej dolnej wardze. Pojedyncze łzy zaczęły swobodnie spływać po moich policzkach, a ciałem wstrząsnął szloch.

Opiekuńczo zasłoniłem złamaną rękę tą zdrową, czekając na jego kolejny ruch. Byłem mu całkowicie poddany. Poczułem się jak za czasów, gdy byliśmy razem. Ciągły strach, niepewność, poczucie bezsilności. Wydawało mi się, że jestem malutkim dzieckiem w obliczu potwora.

Mój były chłopak wyciągnął coś z kieszeni. Usłyszałem charakterystyczny odgłos uderzanego metalu. Kątem oka zobaczyłem, jak wpatruje się urzeczony w swój ulubiony, drewniany scyzoryk. Moim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz strachu. W przypływie adrenaliny spróbowałem raz jeszcze go odepchnąć, jednak znów mi się to nie udało. W końcu poczułem na swojej szyi zimne ostrze.

– De-ean, pro-oszę - wyjęczałem,zaciskając palce.

Nagle drzwi do toalety otworzyły się, co na chwilę odwróciło uwagę bruneta. Dalej nie potrafiłem się wyrwać z jego objęć, ale nie miałem już noża przystawionego do skóry.

– Hej, co robisz?! Zostaw go! – krzyknął donośnie nowo przybyły, w którym rozpoznałem Jordana.

Jego głos był dużo niższy i bardziej groźny. Szybkim krokiem podszedł w naszą stronę. Przez łzy widziałem jak łapie Deana za koszulkę i wymierza silny cios w szczękę. Uderzenie musiało być naprawdę mocne, gdyż jego siła popchnęła bruneta na ścianę.

Patrzyłem przez chwilę, jak Jordan trafił jeszcze kilka razy w twarz oraz brzuch mojego napastnika, jednak widziałem to jakby za mgłą. W pewnym momencie osunąłem się po ścianie, siadając na kafelkach. Miałem nadzieje, że cała ta sytuacja okaże się pieprzonym snem. Tak bardzo pragnąłem odciąć się od tej toksycznej znajomości i gdy już myślałem, że mi się udało, cała wizja spokojnego życia została pogrzebana.

Nie wiedziałem jak i kiedy, ale Cody znalazł się wreszcie koło mnie. Dałem się wziąć w ramiona. Słuchałem jednym uchem jego uspokajającego głosu, a jakby drugim wypuszczałem. Czułem się z nim bezpieczniej, ale dalej nie potrafiłem się uspokoić.

Rozległ się wielki harmider. Dylan przybiegł i również chciał dopaść Deana, jednak powstrzymał go Ryan. Zwabione odgłosami inne osoby przyszły do pomieszczenia. Moja oraz Deana mama były w szoku.

Odwróciłem wzrok i skupiłem się na zmartwionej twarzy mojego chłopaka. Przyciągnąłem się do niego za zdrową rękę i szepnąłem mu ledwo słyszalnie do ucha:

– Zabierz mnie stąd, proszę.

Chłopak wziął sobie do serca moje słowa. Włożył jedną dłoń pod moje kolana, a drugą umieścił na plecach i podniósł do góry. Przeniósł mnie przez całe pomieszczenie, wołając po drodze Ryana. Nikt więcej za nami nie poszedł, co przyjąłem z niemałą ulgą.

Brunet zajął miejsce kierowcy, podczas gdy Cody ułożył mnie na tylnym siedzeniu i po chwili usiadł obok mnie. Znów zgarnął mnie w swoje objęcia, cały czas szepcząc mi różne rzeczy na ucho. Nie przestawałem płakać, przez co moja głowa zaczęła boleśnie pulsować. Miałem wszystkiego dość i byłem maksymalnie zmęczony. Z tego względu zasnąłem, przyciskając głowę do jego szyi.

Wybudziłem się, gdy Cody wyciągał mnie z samochodu. Nie protestowałem, kiedy znów wziął mnie na ręce. Był moją ostoją. Nie obchodziło mnie co się stanie z imprezą, wszystkimi gośćmi, Deanem i co o tym wszystkim pomyśli moja mama. Chciałem być już w łóżku, nie myśląc o tym jakie będą tego konsekwencje.

Blondyn zaniósł mnie na najwyższe piętro, a potem prosto do mojego pokoju. Ułożył mnie na materacu i zdjął niepotrzebne ubrania. Ze sobą zrobił to samo i po chwili leżeliśmy już oboje pod ciepłą kołdrą.

Od razu przysunąłem się do niego blisko, układając się wygodnie, by gips nie krępował mi ruchów.

Cody objął mnie w pasie jedną ręką, a drugą przeczesywał moje włosy.

– Przepraszam, kochanie, że mnie tam z tobą nie było – szepnął.

Musiały go gryźć wyrzuty sumienia, a nie chciałem tego. Pochyliłem się i złożyłem na jego ustach długi, czuły pocałunek.

– Dziękuje za to, że jesteś teraz.


	13. Rozdział 12

Noc była ciężka. Kilka razy budziłem się, jednak Cody cały czas przy mnie czuwał, dzięki czemu zasypiałem chwilę po obudzeniu.

Ostatecznie wstałem około godziny jedenastej. Zamiast Blondyna, przy moim łożku siedziała mama. Uśmiechała się smutno, patrząc gdzieś ponad moją głowę.

Odchrząknąłem, by zwrócić jej uwagę. Powiodło mi się, ale to nie poprawiło mojego samopoczucia. Jej oczy były smutne i pełnie poczucia winy. Poczułem się dwa razy gorzej.

– Czemu mi nic nie powiedziałeś? – spytała spokojnie, chwytając mnie za zdrową dłoń.

Przełknąłem gule tworzącą się w moim gardle. Oczy zaczęły mnie piec, przez co odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę.

– Nie chciałem cie martwić, masz przecież tyle na głowie – odpowiedziałem słabo, podciągając wyżej kołdrę.

Mama przysunęła się bliżej mnie i pogłaskała mój policzek.

– Chce wiedzieć co się dzieje u ciebie w życiu, kochanie. Pamiętaj, że pomimo wieku nadal jesteś moim synem – mówiła spokojnie. – Gdybyś mi wszystko wcześniej wyjaśnił, wiesz, że nie pozwoliłabym im tu przyjeżdżać.

Pociągnąłem nosem i przetarłem oczy wierzchem dłoni.

– Tak, wiem. Przepraszam, mamo – wyszeptałem, po czym podniosłem się do siadu i przytuliłem ją.

Naprawdę było mi głupio, że od początku nie byłem z nią szczery. Nigdy nie mieliśmy przed sobą żadnych tajemnic. Kiedy mieszkaliśmy razem, wymienialiśmy się dobrymi i złymi doświadczeniami, jednak podczas tak długich nieobecności, gdzieś to zanikło po drodze.

Ramiona mamy były inne niż Cody'ego, co nie znaczy, że gorsze. Była delikatniejsza, jednak czułem przez jej ciało uczucie, którym mnie darzyła. Uświadomiłem sobie w tamtej chwili, że nie muszę sam radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami. Miałem za sobą ludzi, którzy zawsze byli w stanie mi pomóc, co udowodnili wcześniejszego dnia. Ta myśl sprawiła, że automatycznie poczułem się lepiej.

Pocałowałem mamę w policzek i podziękowałem jej za wszystko co dla mnie zrobiła w życiu. Byłem w tamtym momencie bardzo ckliwy i rozwiany emocjonalnie, jednak nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi.

Kiedy już wyswobodziłem się z uścisku, do pokoju wszedł Cody, niosąc tace ze śniadaniem. Uśmiechnął się słodko na widok jaki zastał. Mama pocałowała mnie jeszcze w czoło i opuściła pomieszczenie.

Cody przysiadł na jej miejscu, ustawiając przede mną musli z owocowym jogurtem i sok pomarańczowy. Nie miałem ochoty jeść, ale za to napiłem się soku.

– Dziękuje – powiedziałem, po czym przyciągnąłem blondyna do siebie za kark.

Nasze usta odnalazły się, łącząc w zachłannym pocałunku. Surfer od razu skłonił mnie do rozchylenia warg, dzięki czemu mógł otrzeć się swoim językiem o mój. Nie miałem nic przeciwko. Odpowiedziałem chętnie, wplątując palce w jego włosy. Cody wciągnął mnie na swoje kolana, gdzie oplotłem go nogami w pasie.

W końcu oderwaliśmy się od siebie. Ułożyłem głowę na jego klatce, nie odsuwając się.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał, głaszcząc mnie po plecach.

– W porządku – mruknąłem.

Zassałem skórę nad jego obojczykiem, po czym chuchnąłem na nią ciepłym powietrzem. Malinka była mała, jednak bardzo widoczna.

– Chcesz porozmawiać o tym, co się wczoraj wydarzyło? – spytał znowu, patrząc w moje oczy.

– Niekoniecznie – odparłem. – Nie chce już o tym myśleć... o nim zwłaszcza. Po prostu bądźmy już tylko ze sobą szczęśliwi, proszę.

Blondyn umieścił dłoń na moim policzku, podnoszą moją buzie tak, by nasze spojrzenia się spotkały. W jego oczach było coś dziwnego, jednak nie potrafiłem tego nazwać.

– Jesteś taki cudowny – powiedział po chwili, po czym pocałował mnie w czoło.

Roztopiłem się pod siłą jego głosu. Znów wtuliłem się w ciepłe ciało, przymykając oczy. Spędziliśmy tak trochę czasu, aż ktoś zapukał do drzwi mojego pokoju.

Zdziwiłem się, gdyż zazwyczaj wszyscy wchodzili bez uprzedzenia. Wymruczałem ciche "proszę". Drzwi otworzyły się, ukazując za nimi skrępowanego Ryana.

Cody uśmiechnął się w stronę mojego przyjaciela i zaprosił go do środka.

– Hej, pięknisiu – zwrócił się do mnie brunet. – Jak się czujesz?

Ziewnąłem przeciągle, po czym zachichotałem.

– Jest już wszystko dobrze, ale ciesze się, że jutro wracamy do Londynu – odpowiedziałem.

Tak, czas wolny minął bardzo szybko, jednak nie było mi z tego powodu smutno. Co prawda rozstawałem się znów na jakiś czas z mamą oraz bratem, ale często rozmawialiśmy ze sobą na skype. Cieszyłem się, że wrócę do swojego szarego, studenckiego życia. Kolejnym plusem było to, że Cody rownież wracał do swojego domu, dzięki czemu nie musieliśmy się rozstawać na długo. Mimo, że poznaliśmy się dość niedawno, czułem się, jakbym znał tego kochanego blondyna całe życie.

– Dylan z Jen zastanawiają się, czy przyjdziecie na dzisiejsze ognisko – napomknął Ryan, rozkładając się wygodnie na łożku.

Cody spojrzał na mnie w niemym pytaniu. Kiwnąłem tylko głową. Nadal chciałem pożegnać się ze wszystkimi, a ognisko wydawało mi się naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Choć byłem jeszcze roztrzęsiony po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego dnia, to nadal chciałem spędzić miło czas.

– Jasne, że tak – odpadł surfer. – Co będziesz robić do tego czasu?

– Idę z Jordanem i Dylanem na stok, także nie będę się nudził, nie musicie się martwić – odparł Ryan. – A wy? Co będziecie robić?

– Mam pewne plany – odparłem szybko, zaskakując tym obu chłopaków.

Po mojej głowie krążyła jedna myśl. Nie wiedziałem, czy to wypali, jednak bardzo chciałem się z kimś spotkać przed wyjazdem.

– W takim razie zostawiam was samych. Zgaduje, że powinienem zacząć się szykować.

Mój przyjaciel pożegnał się z nami, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Cieszyłem się, że wszyscy znaleźli wspólny język ze sobą. Byłoby mi głupio, gdyby brunet cały dzień siedziałby w pokoju i nie wiedziałby co ze sobą zrobić.

– Kolejna niespodzianka? – zapytał Cody, przejeżdżając nosem po moim.

Odwzorowaliśmy eskimoski pocałunek, po czym odpowiedziałem:

– Chce pojechać na lodowisko. Hokeiści mają dzisiaj mecz z drużyną z sąsiedniego miasta.

– Nie wiedziałem, że się tym interesujesz – mruknął.

– Bo się nie interesuje – zaśmiałem się. – Mam nadzieje kogoś tam zobaczyć i zaprosić na ognisko.

Spędziliśmy jeszcze troszkę czasu na pieszczotach. Nie potrafiliśmy się od siebie oderwać. W końcu udało nam się wygrzebać z łóżka. Cody na szczęście był już ubrany i nie wymagał schodzenia do jego pokoju, ale ja musiałem coś na siebie włożyć. Nie miałem ochoty na nic specjalnego, dlatego zarzuciłem na siebie za duży niebieski sweter oraz spodnie.

Nie spotkaliśmy nikogo po drodze do auta. Nie wiedziałem, czy cieszyć się z tego, czy raczej nie. Z jednej strony chciałem porozmawiać z Jen i Dylanem, a także może z Jordanem (w końcu wypadałoby mu podziękować), ale z drugiej, nie miałem na to wystarczająco dużo siły.

Dopiero na dole zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że przecież Australijczyk nie ma prawa jazdy. Zadzwoniłem po taksówkę, prosząc, by przyjechała jak najszybciej.

Do tego czasu staliśmy przytuleni do siebie, wymieniając się czułymi spojrzeniami. Rozmowa była w tym momencie zbędna. Ręka nie bolała mnie już za bardzo, dlatego nie czułem dyskomfortu, gdy Cody mnie przytulał lub ściskał. Spędziliśmy tak piętnaście minut. Woleliśmy już nie wchodzić do środka. Uwielbialiśmy swoje towarzystwo i nie chcieliśmy się sobą dzielić z innymi ludźmi.

Gdy na podjazd wjechało duże czarne auto, zapakowaliśmy się na tylne siedzenie taksówki. Kierowca był uprzejmy, ale też nie upierdliwy, co spodobało mi się. Nie rzucał też dziwnych spojrzeń, kiedy Cody złapał mnie za zdrową dłoń i mówił do mnie zdrobniale.

Podczas podróży patrzyłem na krajobraz za oknem i analizowałem zdarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Nadal miałem przed oczami przerażający odgłos otwieranego scyzoryka oraz wygląd Deana, podczas przystawiania mi ostrza do skóry. To nie było normalne zachowanie. Byłem pewny, że mężczyzna miał jakieś problemy psychicznie i w tym momencie nie chciałem niczego bardziej, niż oddanie go pod opiekę specjalistów. Nie chodziło już nawet o moją sytuacje, jednak myślałem o innych osobach, które mogłyby go spotkać w przyszłości. Nie życzyłbym tego swojemu najgorszemu wrogowi.

Po kilkunastu minutach dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Zapłaciłem kierowcy i podziękowałem za tak szybki przyjazd, po czym razem z Cody'm wysiedliśmy z samochodu. Blondyn od razu objął mnie ramieniem w pasie i skierował w stronę wejścia na zimowy stadion. Była jeszcze ponad godzina do owego meczu, jednak to było pewnego rodzaju plusem. Kibice zazwyczaj byli dość głośni, a ja miałem nadzieje na spokojną, pokojową rozmowę.

Przeszliśmy przez bramki, nie napotykając nikogo z obsługi. Ucieszyłem się, gdyż wolałem ominąć kilkuminutowe tłumaczenie się. Przy lodowisku było zimno i głośno. Hokeiści właśnie odbywali swój ostatni trening przed meczem, powtarzając wszystkie ułożenia oraz taktykę. Zawsze odrobinę mnie to przerażało. Zawodnicy zwykle byli wysocy i muskularni, co mimowolnie przypominało mi o Deanie i jego zachowaniu.

Stanęliśmy z boku, przyglądając się wszystkiemu dookoła. Ostry dźwięk nagłego hamowania łyżwami o lód od czasu do czasu rozbrzmiewał w całej hali. W dodatku mężczyźni krzyczeli do siebie, starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę swoich kolegów z drużyny.

Finalnie dostrzegłem to...a raczej tego, kogo chciałem. Wskazałem Cody'emu drobną postać z ciemnymi włosami, siedzącą na trybunach. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałem jak się zachować. Bałem się, że on mnie nie rozpozna. Wszystkie wątpliwości się rozwiały, gdy chłopak podniósł głowę.

Na twarz Iva wpłynął ogromny uśmiech odbijający się w jego oczach. Pomachał do mnie z daleka, na co zachichotałem. Będąc coraz bliżej, mogłem dostrzec więcej szczegółów związanych z jego wyglądem. Mężczyzna nie zmienił się zbytnio od czasów szkolnych. Jego włosy były dłuższe, a ciało odrobinę drobniejsze, jednak spokojnie rozpoznałbym go, idącego po drugiej stronie ulicy.

Ivo zamknął grubą książkę, którą do tej pory czytał, po czym podniósł się ze swojego miejsca. Gdy już do niego dochodziliśmy, bez skrępowania uwiesił się na mojej szyi, ignorując stojącego obok Cody'ego.

Zaśmiałem się i powoli się od niego odsunąłem.

– Cześć – powiedziałem, przytulając się do boku blondyna.

– Jared! Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś w mieście – odparł chłopak, gestykulując zachłannie rękami.

Wydawało mi się, że był bardziej uroczy niż w przeszłości. Wydawał się gdzieś stracić władczość oraz zdolności przywódcze, przez co tworzył obraz szczęśliwej małej babeczki.

– W sumie to już jutro wyjeżdzam... – powiedziałem, na co brunet lekko się zasmucił.

– Oh, przynajmniej przyszedłeś – odpowiedział, przygryzając wargę.

W tym momencie zrozumiałem, jak bardzo to spotkanie było niezręczne. Cody stał obok mnie, przyglądając nam się obojgu, nie rozumiejąc kompletnie nic z naszej rozmowy.

– Ivo, poznaj mojego chłopaka, Cody'ego. Cody, poznaj mojego kolegę z liceum, Iva – przedstawiłem ich sobie po angielsku.

Australijczyk należał do dość bezpośrednich osób, dlatego nie miał problemu z rozpoczęciem rozmowy.

– Hej, miło cie poznać – powiedział, przygarniając mnie do siebie bliżej. – Chcieliśmy się dowiedzieć, czy masz jakieś plany na wieczór.

Brunet po zadaniu pytania uciekł spojrzeniem na tafle lodu. Hokeiści skończyli swój trening i powoli schodzili z lodu. Jeden z zawodników zamiast skierować się do szatni, ruszył w naszą stronę. Zdjął swój ogromny kask oraz odłożył sprzęt na ławkę, ciągle wpatrując się w Iva. Gdy podszedł do niego i objął go, składając na jego ustach drobny pocałunek. Zrozumiałem, że to był właśnie chłopak mojego znajomego. Ivo należał do osób, które większość informacji ze swojego życia umieszczała na portalach społecznościowych. To właśnie dzięki temu wiedziałem gdzie go szukać.

– Proszę, poznajcie Bruna. Skarbie, to Jared i jego chłopak Cody – zrekompensował się brunet, również w ojczystym języku surfera.

Cieszyłem się, widząc, jak dobrze i komfortowo czuli się ze sobą. Widać było, że byli parą od kilku miesięcy i znali się naprawdę dobrze, gdyż mimowolnie ciało Brunona wygięło się w stronę Iva.

– Chłopak od olimpiady? – zapytał Bruno, patrząc prosto na mnie.

Na szczęście było to spojrzenie pełne sympatii, a nie skrywanego żalu.

– Zgaduje, że to ja – odparłem i zachichotałem.

– To jak? Robicie coś wieczorem? – zwrócił się do pary Cody.

Wciąż byłem pod wrażeniem jego komunikatywności. Nie miał problemu z innym akcentem, odmiennymi osobowościami oraz nie posiadał czegoś takiego jak wstyd. Był moim totalnym przeciwieństwem, ale mogłem szczerze powiedzieć, że to właśnie czyniło nas wyjątkowymi.

– Nie mieliśmy jeszcze żadnych planów – odparł Bruno, kiwając porozumiewawczo głową do Iva.

– W takim razie zapraszamy na ognisko, u nas o dwudziestej – włączyłem się do rozmowy.

– Dziękujemy, na pewno się pojawimy – odpowiedział mniejszy chłopak.

Przez chwilę jeszcze staliśmy razem wymieniając się kilkoma zdaniami. Po tym, wyszliśmy z dziwnie cichej hali i skierowaliśmy się przed siebie.

Cody uparł się, że chce mnie zaprosić na obiad. Czułem, że nie jest zadowolony z naszego małego rozstania, choć miało ono trwać tylko jeden dzień. Razem z Ryanem mieliśmy samolot wcześnie rano, podczas gdy jego rodzina zabukowała bilety na wieczorny, głównie ze względu na małą Chloe.

Udaliśmy się do restauracji, w której w oknach znajdowały się małe pluszowe misie, ubrane w świąteczne sweterki. Blondyn nie chciał słyszeć o żadnym innym miejscu. Pociągnął mnie za zdrową dłoń do środka, uciszając mnie skutecznie pocałunkiem.

Wnętrze okazało się być równie przyjemne jak wystawa. Wszędzie panował jeszcze świąteczny nastrój, z głośników płynęła radosna muzyka, a z kuchni dochodził smakowity zapach potraw.

Zajęliśmy stolik,po czym starszy kelner wręczył nam kartę dań. Wodziłem wzrokiem po kolejnych nazwach, szukając czegoś na co miałbym największa ochotę. Ostatecznie zdecydowałem się na gorącą zupę koperkową oraz herbatę z malinowym sokiem, miodem i imbirem. Mój chłopak za to wziął ravioli ze szpinakiem i serem, tłumacząc, że będzie tęsknił za prawdziwym włoskim jedzeniem.

– Teraz opowiesz mi, czemu ten twój kolega leci na ciebie, choć jest w związku? – zagadnął Cody, gdy czekaliśmy na jedzenie.

Zaśmiałem się.

– Zgaduje, że podobałem mu się w szkole średniej – odparłem. – Dałem mu wtedy kosza, ze względu na Deana.

Co ciekawe, na wspomnienie byłego chłopaka nie zrobiło mi się źle. Nie wiedziałem, co na to wpłynęło, ale z każdą minutą stawał się dla mnie coraz bardziej obojętny, choć na początku myślałem, że przez wydarzenia z poprzedniego dnia, będzie jeszcze gorzej.

– Podoba ci się? – zapytał znów mój towarzysz, udając, że wcale go nie obchodzi moja odpowiedź.

– Jest uroczy – zacząłem. – Ale to nie mój typ.

Blondyn uśmiechnął się do mnie promiennie i odparł:

– No ja myślę.

Zjedliśmy posiłek wymieniając się poglądami na różne tematy. Dodatkowo chłopak opowiedział mi co się stało po naszym wyjściu, co wcześniej przekazał mu Dylan. Podobno matka Deana wyprowadziła od razu chłopaka, pełna wdzięczności do Jordana, który nie pozwolił mu zrobić mi krzywdy. Obiecała też, że tak tego nie zostawi i jej syn zostanie zapisany na terapie.

Impreza nie ciągnęła się dalej, wszyscy pozbierali się do domów. Na szczęście nie mieli mi za złe przerwania zabawy, czego się odrobinę obawiałem.

Przed wyjściem z restauracji znów zadzwoniłem po taksówkę. Cody zaproponował, że sam może to zrobić, jednak, gdy wypomniałem mu nieznajomość włoskiego, zarumienił się i przyznał mi racje. Zachichotałem pod nosem, gdyż taki widok był rzadkością.

Droga powrotna minęła szybko. Tym razem kierowca był bardziej upierdliwy, do czego się przyzwyczaiłem. Cierpliwie i z uśmiechem odpowiadałem na jego pytania i udawałem zainteresowanie, gdy opowiadał mi o swoim życiu. Blondyn posyłał mi współczujące spojrzenia, gdyż sam nie mógł mnie uratować z tej sytuacji.

Kiedy wysiedliśmy pod domem, przytulił mnie mocno i poprowadził do wyjścia. Nie zdążyliśmy zdjąć kurtek, gdy Dylan wraz z Ryanem i Jordanem wbiegli do holu, mówiąc, że mamy jechać z nimi od sklepu, po wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy na ognisko. Nie mając lepszych pomysłów, co do spędzenia tego czasu, zgodziliśmy się.

Pojechaliśmy do najbliższego supermarketu. Robienie zakupów przez piątkę lekkomyślnych chłopaków nie było dobrym pomysłem. Nie wiedzieliśmy do końca co powinniśmy kupić na sałatki, jednak Dylan zadzwonił do Jen, a ta podyktowała nam listę produktów.

Skończyliśmy niosąc kilka wielkich siatek produktów. Cóż... znaczy pozostała czwórka je niosła. Gdy wracaliśmy, dotarło do mnie, że będzie mi tego brakować. Całej naszej paczki, spędzającej czas razem. Następnego dnia mieliśmy się porozjeżdżać. Co prawda ja, Ryan, Jordan i Cody mieszkaliśmy w Londynie, jednak wiedziałem, że to już nie będzie to samo.

Po powrocie udaliśmy się do kuchni, gdzie czekały już na nas mama oraz Jen. Wszyscy razem przygotowywaliśmy jedzenie na ognisko. Myślałem, że jest jeszcze dużo czasu, jednak on niewyobrażalnie szybko się kurczył. Przez swoją rękę niewiele mogłem zrobić. Wykonywałem tylko drobne czynności, przy których nie musiałem się zbytnio wysilać.

Wreszcie wyszliśmy na dwór. Obok naszego domu znajdowało się specjalnie wyznaczone miejsce do rozpalania ognisk. Pozbieraliśmy drewno i ułożyliśmy w dość pokaźny stos. Mieliśmy również zapas zwykłego, opałowego, jednak nie chcieliśmy go od razu wykorzystywać. Jako grupie prawdziwych samców, rozpalanie dość marnie nam szło. Dopiero gdy Ryan się za to zabrał, udało nam się wzniecić ogień.

Gdy wybiła godzina dwudziesta, goście zaczęli się powoli schodzić. Głównie byli to znajomi Dylana, ale rozpoznawałem ich większą część. Conor pojawił się jako jedna z pierwszych osób, niestety bez swoich milusińskich. Pół godziny później przyszedł Bruno razem z Ivo. Przywitali się ze mną, jednak później już ich nie widziałem.

Zajęliśmy miejsce na ławkach ustawionych dookoła ogniska. Było naprawdę miło i przyjemnie. Wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą wesoło, śmiali się, a w pewnym momencie zaczęli nawet śpiewać. Jedzenie wyszło wyśmienite, za co podziękowaliśmy mamie oraz Jen.

Kiedy zrobiło się zimno, przynieśliśmy z domu koce, którymi okryliśmy się, po kilka osób pod jednym. Cody zgarnął jeden dla nas. Przytuliłem się do niego, a on objął mnie ręką. Ułożyłem głowę na jego ramieniu, spoglądając w jasne płomienie.

W duchu musiałem przyznać, że to była najlepsza, przedłużona przerwa świąteczna w moim życiu.


	14. Epilog

– Spokojnie, to nic takiego. Musisz po prostu wyczuć moment i jednocześnie puścić jeden pedał, a drugi docisnąć – tłumaczyłem spokojnie, patrząc na zlęknioną twarz Cody'ego.

Była to jego pierwsza lekcja w zakresie prowadzenia samochodu. Chłopak był niewyobrażalnie spięty, ale również maksymalnie zdeterminowany. Przez te kilka miesięcy to ja wszędzie go zabierałem, woziłem na randki, do szkoły, a czasem nawet na zakupy. Blondyn w pewnym momencie miał tego serdecznie dość. Czuł się źle, że nie może w prawidłowy sposób odgrywać tego aktywnego partnera w związku. Zauważyłem, że na każdym kroku chciał mnie rozpieszczać i wyręczać w najdrobniejszych rzeczach. Cieszyłem się. Pomimo mijającego czasu, Cody nie zmienił się ani trochę pod negatywnym względem. Wprost przeciwnie. Zdawał się być delikatniejszy i podchodził do mnie z większą czcią w oczach. Moje początkowe obawy, co do zbyt pochopnej decyzji o związku, okazały się być bezpodstawne. 

– Jasne, łatwo się mówi – mruknął blondyn. 

Znajdowaliśmy się za ogromnym domem przybranych rodziców Cody'ego, którzy nie mieli nic przeciwko udostępnieniu kawałka placu oraz jednego z samochodów, którym dysponowali. Gdy odwiedziłem go po raz pierwszy, byłem pod niemałym wrażeniem całego kompleksu. Wszystko było bardzo luksusowe i drogie, jednak za każdym kolejnym razem czułem się mniej nieswojo. Ostatecznie przywykłem do tego, choć i tak większość czasu spędzaliśmy w mojej małej kawalerce. Cody bardzo szybko się w niej zadomowił. Miał nawet wyznaczone kilka półek na swoje ubrania. Do tej pory nasz związek był bardzo udany. Nie kłóciliśmy się, dużo rozmawialiśmy, nawet o najbardziej błahych rzeczach. 

– To nie takie trudne, dasz radę, skarbie. Wierze w ciebie – powiedziałem i ucałowałem jego policzek.

Australijczyk w końcu puścił sprzęgło i dodał gazu. Pierwsze ruszanie z miejsca nigdy nie jest zgrabne, ale blondynowi wyszło nawet nieźle. Krążył chwilę dookoła wyznaczonego miejsca, po czym kazałem mu się zatrzymać i powtórzyć manewr jeszcze kilka razy. Miała być to krótka sesja, jednak spędziliśmy w samochodzie dobre pół godziny. Pokazałem mu jeszcze do czego służą wszystkie pokrętła oraz światła, a także każde urządzenie pod maską. Uznałem to za wystarczające.

Po odstawieniu auta do garażu, wróciliśmy do domu Cody'ego. Mieliśmy zjeść z całą rodziną obiad, a potem pojechać do mojego mieszkania, gdzie zamierzaliśmy się razem uczyć. Blondyn przygotowywał się do egzaminów, za to ja chciałem zaliczyć kolejne półrocze z jak najlepszą oceną, by móc uzyskać stypendium. Miałem już pewne plany co do pieniędzy z niego, ale nie chciałem zapeszać. 

Weszliśmy do holu, który prowadził do kilku części budynku. Skierowaliśmy się na prawo, gdzie mieściła się kuchnia, jadalnia oraz spiżarnia, która była moim ulubionym pomieszczeniem w całym domu, pomijając oczywiście sypialnie mojego chłopaka. 

Przy stole w jadalni siedzieli już wszyscy członkowie rodziny. Byli przybrani rodzice Australijczyka, mała Chloe oraz Jordan wraz ze swoją dziewczyną. Tak, chłopak w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i zaprosił ją do domu. Od tego czasu była stałym gościem, ale nie mogłem się temu dziwić. Katy - bo tak miała na imię wybranka Jordana - była pogodną dziewczyną z radosnym uśmiechem na ustach. Uwielbiała sztukę oraz rysunek, co było widoczne w jej stylu życia, z którego czerpała jak najwięcej. Często również chodziła z przewieszonym przez szyje aparatem i robiła zdjęcia przypadkowym obiektom. Polubiłem ją, bez dwóch zdań. 

Zajęliśmy swoje miejsca, od razu zabierając się do jedzenia. Panowała przyjemna atmosfera. Zwykle rozmawiałem najwięcej z rodzeństwem, choć z ich rodzicami miałem lepszy kontakt niż na początku. Wydawali się być bardziej przyziemni, zwracali uwagę na tak proste rzeczy jak rozmowa z ich dziećmi i edukacja. Cody mówił mi, że od powrotu do Anglii z dnia na dzień stawali się mu bliżsi. 

Na obiad została podana zupa szczawiowa oraz tradycyjna ryba z frytkami. Oczywiście musieliśmy zostać również na deser, czyli pudding. Nie narzekałem, było naprawdę bardzo miło. Miałem też wymówkę, by nie dołączać do "poważnej" rozmowy dorosłych, gdyż Chloe cały czas mnie zagadywała lub opowiadała o kolejnym dniu z jej przyjaciółmi, albo o tym, jak bawiła się z Cody'm lub Jordanem. Nie powiem, że czułem się tam jak w domu, ale na pewno też nie obco. 

Dopiero po dwóch godzinach zapakowaliśmy się do mojego samochodu. Blondyn wyciągnął ze schowka płyty i włączył składankę, którą dał mi w prezencie. Po chwili mogłem wsłuchać się w uspokajające brzmienie zespołu The Kooks. Nuciliśmy oboje pod nosem, uśmiechając się do siebie. Surfer położył dłoń na moim udzie i zaczął powoli je gładzić. 

Zatrzymałem się na małym parkingu obok mojego mieszkania, po czym wyszliśmy z auta. Mieszkałem na trzecim piętrzę, przez co Blondyn przynajmniej raz w miesiącu musiał mnie wnosić do góry, bo marudziłem, że nie ma windy. Zgaduje, że moja kondycja nie zmieniła się przez ten czas. 

Jednakże tym razem bez problemu pokonałem wszystkie schody. Kluczami otworzyłem zamek, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy się u mnie. Wnętrze nie było imponujące, ale schludne. Dbałem o porządek nie tylko ze względu na Cody'ego. Zawsze lubiłem, gdy w pokoju nie walały się ubrania oraz brudne naczynia, co u Blondyna było niemalże standardem, ale pracowałem nad tym. 

Udaliśmy się do salonu, który był połączony z kuchnią. Znajdowała się w nim kanapa, stolik oraz telewizor, który stał na drobnej komodzie. Każdy pokój był pomalowany na zwykłą, nudną szarość, ale nie przeszkadzało nam to. Zazwyczaj byliśmy zbyt przejęci sobą, by zwracać uwagę na tak drobne szczegóły.

Przeszedłem przez pokój dzienny, gdzie Cody zdążył już rozwalić się na kanapie z podręcznikami. Zrobiłem dwa kubki gorącej czekolady i dołączyłem do niego. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą przez ponad dwie godziny, ale nie było to niezręczne. Często spędzaliśmy czas robiąc kompletnie dwie różne rzeczy, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że moglibyśmy robić to osobno. Jednak to było istotą naszego związku, uwielbialiśmy czuć nawzajem swoją bliskość. Wystarczało nam, że byliśmy obok siebie. Wtedy wszystko wydawało się być łatwiejsze. 

Po dwóch godzinach nieustającej nauki, odłożyłem wszystkie notatki i poszedłem do kuchni z zamiarem zrobienia szybkiej kolacji. Cody niezbyt odnajdywał się w takich sprawach, choć jak chciał mi zaimponować, to potrafił zrobić naprawdę imponujące potrawy. Niestety moje wyposażenie lodówki nie pozwalało na nic wykwintnego. Zrobiłem najzwyklejsze kanapki oraz herbatę. Zaniosłem je na stół, wiedząc, że Blondyn ma dość sporo materiału, który chciał opanować w jak najkrótszym czasie. 

Po zjedzeniu posiłku, zostawiłem chłopaka samego i poszedłem pod prysznic. Chciałem z nim porozmawiać na dość poważny temat, jednak nie wiedziałem jak się do tego zabrać. Gorąca woda pozwoliła mi się odstresować. Umyłem swoje ciało kokosowym żelem, wiedząc, że surfer go uwielbia. Wyznał mi pewnego wieczoru, że kojarzy mu się z domem. Potraktowałem jeszcze włosy szamponem o tym samym zapachu i wyszedłem z kabiny. W zwyczaju nie suszyłem włosów, dlatego założyłem na siebie spodnie dresowe i z powrotem udałem się do salonu. 

Cody nadal siedział nad książkami, jednak, kiedy zauważył, że jestem w pokoju, odłożył wszystko na bok i wstał. Zbliżył się do mnie powoli, po czym umieścił swoje dłonie na mojej talii i pocałował. To był definitywny koniec nauki na ten dzień.

Ułożyłem swoje ręce za karkiem chłopaka, a także pozwoliłem mu się złapać za uda. Objąłem go nogami, dzięki czemu mógł zanieść mnie do sypialni. Przez całą drogę nie oderwaliśmy się do siebie. 

Gdy znaleźliśmy się w małym, ale przytulnym pokoju, mój chłopak ułożył mnie na materacu i zawisł nade mną. Przez te kilka miesięcy zdążył poznać moje ciało i dokładnie wiedział, co na mnie działało i odwrotnie. Przeniósł swoje usta na szczękę, a potem na szyję, składając drobne pocałunki na każdym milimetrze skóry. Wplątałem swoje palce w jego włosy i od czasu do czasu pociągałem za nie, wiedząc, jak bardzo to lubi. 

Australijczyk zostawił dorodną malinkę na mojej szyi, po czym przeniósł się na moją klatkę piersiową. W tym czasie chwyciłem za dolny kraniec jego koszulki, dając mu niemy znak, że pragnę się jej pozbyć. W końcu wylądowała na podłodze, a następnie obok niej znalazły się moje oraz Cody'ego spodnie z bielizną. 

Spokojnie i powoli studiowaliśmy swoje ciała. Obojgu z nas nie podobała się idea brutalnego seksu. Woleliśmy upajać się tym uczuciem jak najdłużej, przez co zazwyczaj na drugi dzień byliśmy nieprzytomni, ale wiedzieliśmy, że jest to tego warte. 

Blondyn zaczął zataczać kółka wokół mojego sutka. Było to bardzo intensywne uczucie, przez co z moich ust wydobywały się jęki. Zdołałem zjechać dłonią po ciele chłopaka, docierając do jego nabrzmiałego członka. Na początku powoli gładziłem go z góry na dół, jedynie przygotowując na dalszą część zabawy. Cody również nie był na to obojętny, przez co nasze westchnienia przyjemności mieszały się ze sobą.

Nigdy nie byliśmy cicho w łóżku. Staraliśmy się nigdy nie hamować i mówić wprost jak się czujemy. Na początku było to dla mnie niezręczne, jednak szybko to minęło. Blondyn potrafił sprawdzić, że wszystko wydawało się być o wiele prostsze. 

Surfer powoli zjeżdżał językiem coraz niżej, docierając do mojego penisa. Chłopak pocałował jego główkę po czym wymruczał:

– Taki dobry i twardy dla mnie.

Zdzieliłem go po głowie dłonią, na co zachichotał. W końcu wziął go do ust. To uczucie zawsze mnie obezwładniało. Nie potrafiłem myśleć o niczym innym, niż o chłopaku dającym mi tak dużą przyjemność. 

Wplątałem dłonie w jego włosy, znów pociągając za nie. Przez jego grzeszne usta nie zorientowałem się, kiedy wyciągnął lubrykant z jednej szuflady szafki nocnej. Uświadomiłem to sobie dopiero, gdy jeden z jego palców znalazł się w moim wnętrzu. Nie miałem problemów z rozluźnieniem, toteż szybko dodał drugi. 

Pociągnąłem go mocniej za włosy, zmuszając, by podniósł się wyżej. Pochyliłem się i przycisnąłem moje usta do jego, składając na nich mokry pocałunek. Oddał go z ochotą, nie przestając rozciągać mojego wnętrza. 

Kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, dołożył trzeci palec i zaczął je krzyżować. Sapnąłem cicho, wiedząc, że jestem już blisko. Nie pomagał w tym fakt, że Cody raz po raz trącał moją prostatę. Przez moje ciało przechodziły dreszcze, oddech był niemożliwie przyspieszony, a plecy wygięły się w łuk. 

W końcu Blondyn wyciągnął palce i powoli zastąpił je swoją, polaną wazeliną, erekcją. Kochaliśmy się wiele razy, jednak za każdym kolejnym, było to jeszcze bardziej intensywne. Chłopak wypełniał moje wnętrze, gładząc mnie po biodrach. Uwielbiał zaciskać dłonie na nich, tworząc drobne siniaki, ale nie było to złe uczucie. Lubiłem budzić się rano i oglądać pozostałości po nocach, takich jak ta. Byłem niemalże dumny, że je mam. 

Gdy przyzwyczaiłem się do tego uczucia, skinąłem na niego głową, co było naszym umownym znakiem, że może zacząć się poruszać. Na początku robił to wolno i z wyczuciem, ale z czasem przyspieszył. Nie potrafiłem opisać tego, co działo się z moim ciałem oraz umysłem. Czułem się sponiewierany przez młodszego chłopaka, jednak było to najlepsze uczucie na świecie. 

W pewnym momencie doznałem wstrząsu, przez co krzyknąłem głośno. Cody dobrze wiedział, że trafił w moją prostatę, dlatego powielał ruch pod tym samym kątem. Wiedziałem, że mój chłopak też jest już blisko. Dało się to wyczytać z jego twarzy. Usta miał zaciśnięte, kości policzkowe były uwydatnione, a wokół oczu utworzyły mu się drobne zmarszczki. Nie mogłem znieść tego widoku, przez co doszedłem krzycząc jego imię. Po kilku ruchach blondyn poszedł moim śladem, wyjękując do mojego ucha podziękowania. 

Leżeliśmy chwilę, przytulając się. Sięgnąłem jeszcze po wilgotne chusteczki, które znajdowały się w szufladzie z lubrykantem oraz prezerwatywami, których od czasu badań nie używaliśmy. Wspólnie podjęliśmy decyzję o tym, gdy tylko otrzymaliśmy wyniki. Przykryłem nas jeszcze kocem, by nie tracić ciepła z naszych ciał.

Ułożyłem się na klatce piersiowej Cody'ego, starając się unormować oddech. Przyjemne uczucie powoli przemijało, a zdenerwowanie, strach oraz niepewność szybko je zastąpiły. Dalej nie wiedziałem, jak zabrać się, do zadania tego krótkiego pytania. Zacisnąłem mocno oczy, a moje serce zaczęło bić niespokojnie. 

– Co się dzieje, kochanie? Zrobiłem coś nie tak? – zapytał blondyn, głaszcząc mnie powoli po głowie.

Zbyt duża presja zadziałała na mnie bardzo motywująco. 

– Chciałbyś ze mną zamieszkać, po skończeniu szkoły? – wypaliłem, zaciskając mocno pięści na pościeli. 

Czułem jak ciało Australijczyka spina się pode mną. Od razu pożałowałem, że zadałem to pytanie. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że młodszy chłopak nie musi wcale traktować tego związku tak poważnie, jak robiłem to ja. 

– Przepraszam, zapomnij – wyszeptałem, czując zbierające się pod powiekami łzy. 

Chciałem odsunąć się od blondyna, ale nie pozwolił mi na to. Przyciągnął mnie władczo do siebie, jednocześnie odwracając moją twarz za podbródek i pocałował gwałtownie. Oddałem pocałunek, bo nie byłem taki głupi, żeby go przerywać. Najpierw mocno, a potem delikatnie, pocieraliśmy nawzajem o swoje usta, starając się przekazać przez ten lekki dotyk swoje uczucia.

– Oczywiście, że bym chciał z tobą zamieszkać, kochanie – wymruczał Cody, gdy się od siebie odsunęliśmy.

Przytuliłem się do niego i przygryzłem delikatnie skórę na jego ramieniu. Nie pamiętałem, bym był kiedykolwiek szczęśliwszy.


End file.
